OujiSama! Become My Wife!
by Mrs. Trunks Briefs
Summary: G/V YAOI! In a strange turn of events, Goku must fake marry Vegita! What happens when real love becomes involved? The final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

MTB: I've decided that before I start writing the sequel to "OSBMW," I'm was going to correct some grammar errors that seem to plague my work. (Damn you, Grammar Check… you lie.) Some scenes will also be added but they won't affect the overall storyline. Just some extra jokes that were thought up after the chapter was uploaded. (Because irony loves me.)

Ouji-Sama, Become My Wife!

Chapter 1

Goku shifted nervously in his chair as he sat in the insurance office.

The repetitive clack-clack of the keyboard of the woman behind the desk kept his mind on the edge. Well, a lot of things had kept his mind hovering over the side of the imaginary cliff since the death of Chichi. How to deal with Gohan's moods, coming up with reasons why she requested that she not be wished back, the funeral, and the many bills that seemed to come from nowhere. However, none of those bothered him more than the fact that he and Chichi never even came up with a plan of what to do when the other died. It should of been the first thing on their minds after Goku died and came back.

Goku sighd, he'll be better prepared now. He was getting life insurance on himself today for Gohan's sake. At least Gohan would have some money if his father died. Especially, since he can't be wished back again.

_Clack, clack, clack, clack. _

_Gods_, Goku thought, _What is she looking up? She's been on there forever. _

_Clack, clack, clack. _

The women suddenly hit the Enter button with gusto. "Ok, Mr. Son," she said, "you wanted to place a 50k life insurance policy on yourself?"

"Yes," Goku said relieved that the keyboard was silent.

"Ok, all your information is set up... except for one thing...," the insurance woman said slowly as her mouse scrolled down the computer screen.

"What's that?" Goku asked as his shoulders sagged.

"Well, where it says 'Race,' you checked 'Other' and wrote... 'Saiyian-jinn?'"

Goku chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm actually an alien from another planet. I was adopted by a man on Earth, though, so I didn't find out until recently."

The woman nodded her head, "Uh-huh..., Well, sir, our company's policy for extraterrestrials is that the person or persons must be married to their own species in order to set up a policy that is over 10k."

"WHAT!" Goku bellowed as his jaw dropped, "B-b-b-but! My last wife just died! I can't just remarry so soon! Can't you help me out?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Son. Those are company rules, if I give you a break, I'll lose my job."

"Besides the Saiyian-jinns are an extinct species! There's only other Saiyian-jinn left! And he's a male too! I can't marry him!"

The woman shrugged her shoulders in her inability to assist. " Sorry, there's nothing I can do! Thank you and have a nice day!" the woman said with a cheerful smile.

Like a zombie, Goku walked back to his home. His mind, which was on the edge earlier, had now jumped off into a narrow, never-ending abyss with jagged rocks jutting from each side. Why, oh why, did they want him to marry someone of his species? He could find another Earthling wife, that would be no problem. He knew a few fathers in the neighborhood just itching to marry off their daughters to a hard-working man.

But why, oh why, did they want him marrying someone that was his own species?

After all he did for the universe, stopping Pilaf, defeating the Red Ribbon Army, killing the Demon King Piccolo, fighting his own biological brother, killing Frieza, and any other deeds he couldn't recall at the time.

And the universe wanted him to _marry_ Vegita.

_The universe is a bastard_, Goku thought angrily, _I'm never helping out anyone again. _

Just as he thought that, Goku spotted an old lady who needed help crossing the street. He instantly gave in. Trudging next the trembling elder, Goku offered out his muscular elbow to her. The old lady gingerly laid her hand on it with a weak smile. They moved with a snail's crawl of speed on the pedestrian crosswalk. When they reached the other side, the old woman lightly patted him on the head. Afterwards, Goku continued his walk of shame back home.

Gohan steadily poured the hot tea into a cup that was labeled "1 Dad."

"Piccolo-san," he said, "did you want a cup of tea also?"

The tall, green alien shook his head as he leaned against the front doorframe, "No, Gohan, I'm fine." He continued to look out for Super Saiyian-jinn.

"I wonder if Daddy had any luck with the insurance company," Gohan said as he set the teapot back on the stove top. Piccolo only grunted in agreement. Then the alien's eyes caught the figure of a slumping and dejected savior of the world heading to the house. "Gohan," said Piccolo, "your father's home."

"Really?" said Gohan. The boy rushed outside and gave a big wave to his father, who waved back weakly.

"Gohan," said Piccolo, "after you greet Goku, let me talk with him privately." Gohan looked at his teacher with a questioning gleam in his eye, but nodded, "Ok."

As Goku reached the front lawn, he stood up straight and forced a big smile. Gohan ran over and threw himself on his father. "Daddy! You're home!" the boy smiled, "Did everything work out with the insurance people?"

Goku laughed, "I'll tell you all about it when I have a cup of tea, ok?"

"I already poured you some, it's not too hot but it's still warm," said Gohan.

"Great!" said Goku as he entered the home with his son in his arms. Goku set Gohan down when they entered the kitchen. The Super Saiyian-jinn sat down at the table and downed the cup of tea that had been sitting there. He happily sighed.

Piccolo motioned Gohan to leave and the young demi-Saiyian-jinn nodded and ran upstairs to his room. Goku blinked in confusion until Piccolo said, "How was the trip?"

Goku immediately slumped onto the table. "Do you have to ask?" he grumbled.

"Nobody would insure you, huh?"

Goku shook his head, "One company would, under one condition."

"Which is?" Piccolo asked.

"I have to get married," Goku said, "to someone of my own species."

Piccolo almost fell over, "What! Why the hell is that?"

"It's a policy they have for the 'extraterrestrials,'" huffed Goku.

"Did you tell them that the only other Saiyian-jinn is also a male?"

"The lady told me there was nothing she could do about it."

Piccolo stared at Goku, "W-what are you going to do?"

Goku sat up and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll tell you what I'm not gonna do! Get on one knee and beg Vegita to be my bride! That's what! I'll just have to find another way to make sure Gohan's future will be alright when I die."

Piccolo nodded, "I see. Good luck, Son."

Goku sighed, "I'm sure I can find someone else who can insure me."

The next morning in the Son house, Gohan stepped back in surprise after he entered the kitchen. There were mounds and mounds of papers covering the floor, the table, and the counter tops. They were even overflowing from the refrigerator. "D-Dad?" Gohan called out, uncertain he would get an answer.

Seconds later, Goku's head emerged from a pile by the pantry. He looked around and said, "Strange, I could have sworn I was at the table when I started..."

"Dad? What happened?" Gohan asked.

Goku laughed and scratched his head, "I guess I got carried away... Literally!" He gave a loud grunt as he pulled his arms free, each hand with a fistful of papers. "I was looking for an alternative, but any company I find will either charge me too much a month for the coverage or they won't give me the amount I want."

Gohan sadly looked down, "Dad... you don't have to do this. I know you're doing this for my sake, but stop. It's too much, too soon."

Goku dropped the papers in his hands, "Gohan, I know it's too much, but it needs to be done."

"But-

"No buts," Goku said sternly. He pushed himself on his feet and waded though the papers as though they were rough waters. "A lot of things are unsettled after your mom died, because she and I never took the time to talk and work on this stuff. It needs to be done."

Gohan became silent as he stared at the ground. Goku got free of the paper avalanche and grumbled when he got a better look of the kitchen, "Damn, what a time to need a cup of coffee."

"Dad?" Gohan whispered so lightly, Goku barely caught it.

"Yeah, son?"

"I... I," the boy said slowly, "I don't care about the money."

"What?"

"I don't care about the money!" Gohan said as fat tears rolled down his cheeks, "You keep talking about when you die, and I don't wanna hear about that! I can't handle the thought of you dying right now! Just... hic... be my dad while we have the time... ok?"

Goku watched as Gohan continue to sniffle and sighed as he realized that his son was right. His mother just died and now his father was scaring him with ideas of more death in the family. Goku's first priority should have been his son who was here now and not the future that was far away.

Gohan wiped his nose on his sleeve and was suddenly swallowed by strong arms. "I'm sorry, Gohan," said Goku as he hugged the boy tighter, "I wasn't thinking straight."

Gohan hugged his father back, "Thanks, Daddy."

Goku let go and said, "Hey, you done with your homework?"

Gohan sniffled, "I can't work on it. Every time I do, I keep hearing Mom's voice telling me I'm going to be a scientist or a scholar and I can't take it."

Goku gave a sad smile, "That's ok, I'm sure your tutor will give you break. I'm sure he won't care because I'll have already fired him." Gohan's face changed from sad to confused in a nanosecond.

"What?" said Goku defensibly, "We can't afford to have a private tutor anymore! You'll just have to attend a normal school."

Gohan nodded, then he turned his attention to the kitchen, "Do you need any help cleaning up?"

Goku shook his head, "Nah, I'll be ok." At that moment, Piccolo walked into the room and was taken back at what he saw.

The Namek looked around and decided on one thing, "I'm not going to ask."

"Hey, Piccolo," Goku said, "Why don't you and Gohan do some training outside while I clean up this mess?"

Piccolo nodded, "Gohan, wait for me outside while I talk with your father."

"Ok!" Gohan said then hurried outside. Goku turned his attention to the paper engulfed kitchen and began firing ki balls at it.

"So," ask Piccolo, "Any luck?"

"No," Goku replied, "and I'm giving up. Gohan needs me right now and until he's ok, I'm not going to bother with this whole insurance mess."

Piccolo grunted, "Don't put this off forever."

"Hopefully," said Goku as he fired another ki ball, "I can."

That night, Goku lay on his bed, tossing and turning in his slumber. This night is important, however, for Goku will remember it as the night he had the dream that changed his life. In his dream, he heard Piccolo's words echoing, "Don't put this off forever...ever...ever..."

Soon after the echoes faded, Goku heard the sound of crying and saw his son leaning over a casket. "Daddy... Daddy... why? Why did you die?"

_No! I'm not dead! Don't cry, Gohan!_

Goku was then given another vision of the nightmarish future. An older version of Gohan was walking through the bad part of a big city. His hair was greasy and messy, his clothes were rags and reeked, and his stomach began to growl with hunger. The nightmare version of the little boy stopped and stood at a corner with a broken street sign. He took out a cigarette, lit it, and began to smoke it. A moment later, a car drove up with a ugly-looking man at the wheel. The strange man waved a bill at Gohan, "Hey kid! How much will a hundred dollars get me?"

Gohan took another drag of his cigarette and slowly blew out the smoke, "Anything you want. A hundred dollars is more than my father left for me when he died."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOHAN!_

Goku's eyes flew open and he saw that he was not in a coffin or in a dirty part of town, but at home. He sat up and did a double-take around the room, just to be safe. The Saiyian-jinn panted heavily while wiping the cold sweat from his forehead. _It was just a dream... it was just a dream..._ Goku thought trying to calm himself down.

Or was it...?

Goku quickly looked at the clock: 8:34 AM. He untangled himself from his bed sheets and ran to the shower. Two minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom nude and soaking wet. He hurried over to the closet, drying himself with his ki on the way. Opening the closet doors, Goku grabbed his best gi (it was the one with the least amount of damage), then proceeded to get dress. Afterwards, he opened the doors of Chichi's closet and searched for the old red ribbon she used on presents. As he rummaged through he mumbled apologies to his late wife in Heaven. When he found the ribbon roll, Goku unrolled an unknown amount and cut it with his teeth.

Downstairs, Piccolo had just entered the Son home when an orange blur passed him and went out the door. "Son?" Piccolo followed the blur outside and found the fighter kneeing in the flowerbed. Goku gather up a mess of flowers from the garden and tied them together with the red ribbon to turn them into a strange bouquet.

"Son," Piccolo asked as the Saiyian-jinn stood up, "what are you doing?"

Goku gave the Namek an unreadable look, "I'm ruining the rest of my life for the sake of my son." He put two fingers on his forehead and teleported away.

A half-awake Gohan appeared rubbing his tired eyes next to a shocked Piccolo, "Wha's goin' on?"

The green fighter quickly composed himself, "Gohan." The boy looked up at him, yawning.

"Gohan," Piccolo began, "in every man's life, there comes a day where he must put his children before himself. Remember today, for this is the day your father did that for you."

Gohan stared at his teacher, unsure of what he was talking about.

Goku materialized in front of Capsule Corp., and wasted no time in searching for the Gravity Room. When he had found the Prince's favorite training facility, Goku rushed up the ramp and roughly knocked on the door. As he waited for Vegita to answer, he used the time to dust himself off and fix his hair.

_HHHHIIIISSSSSS_

The metal door opened to reveal an angry Saiyian-jinn prince. Vegita glared at his rival and cross his arms, "What do _you_ want, Kakarrot?"

Goku thrust the bouquet at him, "Prince Vegita, will you marry me?"

MTB: You'll be happy to know that I've changed all the "signeds" to "sighed." ….Why did I think that was the correct spelling? I need to be smacked…


	2. Chapter 2

MTB: Another updated chapter. Nothing special. If you're reading these for the first time, then Whoopee! You got the better version.

Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!

Chapter 2

The glaring had begun.

Goku stood his ground, his flowers raised in the most threatening manner you could get with flowers. Vegita stood there, his arms crossed in his usual manner and his face in all it's stoical glory. Neither batted an eye or bent to the will of their foe. They continued for what seemed like eons until Vegita put his arms down. Goku tensed up preparing himself for the older Saiyian-jinn's attack. He waited for a punch, or a kick, or even an insult, but was surprised when he heard these words come out of Vegita's mouth.

"What a strange dream I'm having," Vegita shook his head and looked around the area to see if anything else was out of place. _Then again_, Vegita thought, _Kakarrot's proposal is weird enough for a thousand dreams._ The Prince shrugged and turned to walk back into the Gravity Room. Suddenly, Goku reached out and pinched Vegita's elbow. "What the hell was that for?" the Prince yelled as he pulled his arm back.

"To prove to you that this is no dream. I'm seriously asking you to marry me!" said Goku.

Vegita stared at him. He leaned his elbow towards Goku, "Do it again, Kakarrot." Goku complied a bit harder this time, hoping to convince Vegita.

The older Saiyian-jinn felt the pain and his eyes grew wide.

"I see," Vegita said slowly. He gave one last glance to Goku, turned on his heel, and walked back into the Gravity Room, closing the door behind him. A few seconds later, Goku heard the sound of locks being turned.

Angry that Vegita had just ran away from him, Goku stomped to the door and started banging. "Vegita! I'm not leaving! Get out here and marry me, damn it!"

Silence. Now at the height of his fury, Goku walked down the ramp and continued until he was about 200 feet away. He tilted his head down and sprinted to the Gravity Room's entrance.

Inside, Vegita stood by the door in shock. After hearing Kakarrot's footsteps, he realized that his rival had left and let go of the breath he was holding. _What the hell was all that about?_ Vegita took one step forward when the sound of a train hit his ears. He slowly cocked his head towards the door.

KABOOM! The door exploded and its debris went everywhere; Vegita shielded himself with his arms and Goku came tumbling in the room. After all went quiet, Vegita put his arms down and stared at Goku's unmoving body. A few seconds later, Goku pushed himself up on all fours and turned his head to give Vegita a deadly look.

"K-K-Kakarrot? W-w-what are you doing?" Vegita said backing away from the younger Saiyian-jinn.

Goku's response was to stand on his feet and raise his now mangled flowers. "Marry me," he said in a demonic voice and taking zombie-like steps towards Vegita, "marry me."

"You've lost your goddamn mind!" Vegita yelled.

Goku took two steps toward the prince and repeated himself, "Marry me, Vegita."

"NO!" Vegita answered as he ran out of the GR and out on the lawn.

Goku followed after him, "You can't run forever, Vegita! I'll chase you to the ends of the Universe!"

Vegita sprinted as fast as he could while hitting himself on the head. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!" he told himself.

At that moment, Yamcha had just stepped outside the large Capsule Corp. house. He held a can of beer in one hand and inhaled the morning air. "What a beautiful morning," he said, "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and it's just perfect." He popped open his beer and took a sip, "Yeah, it's just perfect."

Vegita ran past Yamcha, smacking himself on the head, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Goku was close by, "When I catch you, Vegita, I'll make you the happiest girl in the world!"

Yamcha poured out the rest of his beer on the ground, "Puar was right, I need to stop drinking beer right in the morning."

Goku decided that he had wasted enough time chasing the Prince and knew it was time to go Super Saiyian-jinn. His hair flashed from black to gold and eyes turned to turquoise. The boost in power increased his speed and Goku quickly caught up with his prize. He was only inches away when he tackled Vegita to the ground. They wrestled on the ground, until Goku straddled Vegita and held down his arms.

"Marry me!"

"NO!"

"MARRY ME!"

Vegita responded by spitting on the larger Saiyian-jinn's face. "EWW! Nasty!" Goku cried out as he released Vegita to wipe his face. Vegita quickly got to his feet but Goku grabbed his arm.

"Kakarrot! Let go!" The prince commanded.

"Not until you agree to marry me!"

"How long do you think you can keep this up?" Vegita said

_Clink-clink_. Vegita looked at his captured hand and saw that he was now handcuffed to Goku. "You're crazy," he said.

"You know, Vegita," Goku said with an evil smile, "Chichi and I did some pretty sick things in these handcuffs." Vegita gasped and struggled to break free. "Say you'll marry me and I'll let you go!" Goku said.

"NEVER! It's a fate worse than death!"

"Then we'll stay like this forever! When you have to go to the bathroom, I'll be there, watching you pee! When you shower, I'll be there, washing your back! And when you have an ice cream cone, I'll take it and I'll lick it! I'll lick it all over just to annoy you!"

Vegita glared at him, trying to figure out what he should do. In either situation, the Prince was not going to win. At least if he married the idiot, he would be able to urinate or eat ice cream in peace. Unless...

Goku watched Vegita's face change from rage to a sickening evil smirk. He was up to something, anyone could see that. "Kakorrot," said Vegita, "I'll never marry you and you'll never keep me handcuffed!"

"And how do you plan to escape?" Goku asked.

Vegita smirked grew wider and he cocked his head to the left. He opened his mouth and then began gnawing on his shoulder. Goku fell over, "You're going to chew your whole arm off? That's stupid!"

Vegita stopped and blinked, "You're right. I could keep most of my arm if I just remove it from my wrist." Goku watched in horror as Vegita began to viciously chew his wrist like a wild animal.

"Damn it!" Goku yelled, "Just marry me!"

Vegita let go, "NO!" then went back to biting.

"Look!" said Goku, "You don't have to do anything! I'll do all the cooking and cleaning and working!"

"NO!" _Chew, chew, chew._

"Stop that!" Goku commanded and grabbed Vegita's mouth to pry it away from his wrist. The Prince pushed against his hand then began biting his enemy's fingers. Goku yelped in pain, bringing in a roundhouse kick to Vegita's head as a reflex. The kick dropped the elder Saiyian-jinn to the ground, and being handcuffed to him, Goku went down too. Vegita got up and all fours and punched his handcuffed arm in the opposite direction of his foe. This pulled Goku forward into a waiting head-butt. They both stood up and got into their fighting stances. The real fight had begun when they both lounged forward.

Hours later, the Saiyian-jinn warriors were on their hands and knees, panting. All around them was evidence of total destruction. There were craters in the ground, trees were bent or uprooted, and the paint on the side of the C.C. house has been burned off from the extreme heat of the ki blasts. Their clothes were torn, blood seeped from various wounds, and they were still handcuffed. This last fact made it difficult for Goku to beat Vegita despite the fact that he was in the Super mode. The Prince had used the binding between them to his advantage. Goku glanced at the older Saiyian-jinn and found that he was staring back at him.

Vegita clenched his teeth. To Goku he looked like he was about to explode, so he tensed up for another attack. Vegita slowly opened his mouth.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU BASTARD! YOU WIN!"

"W-what?" Goku stammered in shock.

"Even I can't fight like this forever! I'll do it... I'll fucking marry you!" Vegita said slamming his fists down onto the ground.

"Really?" Goku asked powering down to his normal self.

"Yeeesss," Vegita hissed angrily.

"All right!" Goku cheered as he jumped up on his feet pulling Vegita up as well.

"Fantastic," Vegita growled sarcastically, "Now, take this thing off!"

Goku reached into his pocket and took out a small key. He unlocked the cuffs and put both the key and cuffs back into his pocket. "Ok!" Goku said happily, "You're free! For now!" Goku laughed at his own joke, "Soon you're gonna have a ball and chain!"

Vegita growled at him while rubbing his wrist. "So," continued Goku, "Why don't you pack up your belongings and meet me at my house later, ok?"

"Fine."

"See you later, Vegita!" Goku put his two fingers on his forehead and teleported away.

At the Son house, Piccolo slipped a glass under the kitchen faucet and turned it on. After filling his glass with a sufficient amount of water, the Namek turned the faucet off. He tipped the glass to his lips and slowly gulped down the water. When the glass was empty, Piccolo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and set the glass down in the sink.

Suddenly, a foot materialized from nowhere and smashed it. The owner of the foot jumped up and yelled out in pain. Goku hopped out of the sink, grabbing his injured foot. "Ow! Ow! OW! What did I step on?"

"A... glass cup," Piccolo said still not used to the Teleportation. Goku was picking the glass out of his shoe when Piccolo noticed the state that he was in. "Son, what happened to you?"

Goku looked down at his clothes, "Oh, right. I'll tell you later, Piccolo. I'm going to take a shower, then I have to go to the courthouse." He hopped upstairs to his room on one foot.

Piccolo stared at the place Goku had just been standing in. He blinked, _H-he didn't... he actually... with Vegita...?_

Moments later, Goku raced downstairs and out the front door dressed in casual clothing and bandages. "Bye, Piccolo! Tell Gohan I'll be back!" he called out.

"Wait! Goku!" Piccolo called back, but the Saiyian-jinn had already flown away. Piccolo signed, "What do I tell Gohan?"

An hour after Goku left, Gohan sat at the kitchen table, making himself a sandwich. When he was done, the boy cut the sandwich diagonally. He was alone in the house waiting for his father to come home. Piccolo had only said that Goku had returned then left immediately afterwards. Then the Namek left to go do some Piccolo-type things. He opened his mouth to take a large bite when the doorbell rang. Gohan growled in frustration and got up with his sandwich half in hand. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open.

"My dad's not ho-AAHH!" Gohan yelled when he saw who he had opened the door to, "V-V-VEGITA!"

Indeed it was Vegita, still bloody and battered from his earlier fight from Goku. In his hand, he carried a large yellow duffle bag with the Capsule Corp. logo on it.

Gohan readied himself in a fighting stance, "What do you want?"

Vegita said nothing, but grabbed Gohan's head and pushed him aside. The older Saiyian-jinn tossed his duffle bag to the side of the door and made his way to the living room. Gohan watched as Vegita found the couch, looked at it, then dropped himself onto it. The boy didn't move an inch until he heard light snoring. "Is he... is he sleeping?" Gohan wondered out loud. He walked over to the couch and sure enough, the Prince was sleeping. Gohan poked Vegita's head with his finger, "Vegita?"

The Prince's eyes snapped open. Before Gohan could react Vegita snatched the sandwich out of his hand. He glared at it and took a couple of sniffs. Satisfied with the smell, Vegita shoved the triangular sandwich into his mouth. After swallowing, he turned away from Gohan and went back to sleep.

The half Saiyian-jinn stared at him until he realized he needed an adult. He rushed outside to find Piccolo. Seconds later, he rushed back in to take the other half of his sandwich before Vegita got to it, then went back outside.

"Piccolo-san! Piccolo-san!" Gohan called out, "PICCOLO-SAN! Where are you?" The Namek landed down in front of his student.

"Gohan," he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Vegita! He's in the house!" Gohan answered, pointing to the house.

"Vegita?" Gohan saw his teacher go from calm to shock in a nanosecond. Then he heard Piccolo mumble, "That's not possible."

"I don't know what to do! He's just sleeping on the couch!" Piccolo turned his head to the direction of the house and began to march towards it. Gohan followed behind him hoping Vegita wouldn't find him under Piccolo's white cape.

Once Piccolo was in the house, he made a beeline to the couch. Just as Gohan had said, there was the mighty Prince of Saiyian-jinns napping. Piccolo noticed the cuts and bruises and put two and two together. Goku must have proposed, they fought, Goku won, and Vegita had to agree to the marriage.

_Moronic Saiyian-jinns_, he thought, _Is there a race stupider than them?_ _I doubt it._ Gohan ran over to Vegita's duffle bag and brought it over to Piccolo. "He brought this with him," Gohan said.

"What's inside?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan zipped the bag open and rummaged inside, "Just some clothes... and snacks... and eww, cigarettes." Gohan took out the cigarettes and threw them away in the garbage can in the kitchen. He went back to the duffle bag and continued searching, "There also some capsules and this magazine." Gohan flipped through the book, "That's weird. All these pictures are of the female anatomy from an external stand point."

"GIVE ME THAT!" Piccolo roughly commanded, snatching the book from Gohan's hands. He ripped the magazine to shreds and then ki blasted the remains. "Don't you dare tell your father what you saw!"

"But... why?"

"JUST DON'T!"

Gohan cringed, "Okay... but why would Vegita have a medical magazine?" Piccolo only growled as he turned his attention back to the couch.

"Vegita!" Piccolo barked at the sleeping prince. The snoring instantly stopped. Vegita didn't move, but Piccolo heard some grumbled words from him, "...Noisy ass Namek..."

"Vegita, what the hell are you doing here?" Piccolo said ignoring the insult. Although he didn't see it, Piccolo knew that the corners of Vegita's mouth were curling up into a disgusting smug smirk. He could just feel it.

"Why, Namek," Vegita said turning to lay on his back and proving Piccolo correct about the smirk, "Kakorrot invited me here. Didn't he tell you?"

"No," Piccolo said in a matter-of-fact tone, "He didn't."

"Why would Dad invite_ you_ to our house?" Gohan asked spitefully, but still keeping his distance.

The smirk grew wider and it seemed like the Prince was trying hold back his laughter, "I'm going to let _him_ tell you that." With that, he turned away from them and fell back asleep.

Gohan looked up at Piccolo and saw that his mentor look like he had just swallow something nasty. "Piccolo-san?"

The Namek quickly composed himself, "Let's wait for Goku to get here. I'm sure he'll answer our questions."

Meanwhile, the hero of our universe tilted his head to catch sight of the front of the line. He groaned with a slouch in his posture when he saw he still have seven more people in ahead of him. He impatiently tapped his foot, bringing a light echo in the lobby of the courthouse.

An apathetic "Next," and the line would move up a foot. Goku looked behind him and saw over ten more people waiting. _All these people and they can't even bring another teller in? _Goku thought angrily.

Twenty minutes later, a "Next" allowed the fighter to step up to the window. "Finally," said a relieved Goku. "I wanted to get some paperwork."

The tiger-man slowly lifted his eyes from his computer, and he jumped slightly when he saw Goku's battle damaged appearance. A lopsided smirk then came to the man's face, "Let me guess, you want divorce papers?"

Goku scratched the back of his head with a laugh, "Wow! You're close! I'm actually here for a marriage license!"

"That was going to be my second guess." The tiger-man handed him the necessary paperwork and Goku made his way out the door quickly.

"Now I head to Korin's for some senzu!" The Saiyian-jinn looked at his hands, "I'm sure people are freaked out by my appearance." With only two fingers to his forehead, he disappeared into the air. He never took into account the frightened people on the street who saw him go.

Piccolo and Gohan waited for another hour in the kitchen, all the while keeping their eyes on the living room. Seemingly to stop Vegita should he wake up and go on a destructive rampage. Gohan quietly ate the second sandwich he had made, while Piccolo stood by the fridge. Suddenly...

"GOHAN! I'M HOME!" boomed the happy voice at the front door. Goku entered the kitchen with a big smile on his face. His earlier injuries were gone, "Sorry I'm late! I went over to Korin's for some senzu beans."

"Daddy!" Gohan dropped his sandwich and ran over to his father. They embraced each other warmly, and then Gohan pulled back. "Daddy! Vegita's here!"

Goku blinked, "He's here?"

"Yeah, he said you invited him here!" Gohan said.

"He showed up about an hour after you left," Piccolo interjected, "and he's been sleeping on the couch since."

Goku scratched the back of his head, "He's sleeping? Well, that's ok. I have to fill out this paperwork anyway. I'll wake him up later." He headed for the kitchen table.

"So it's true?" Gohan asked, "You did invite him over?" Goku stopped in his tracks

"Well, My Lovely Gift from Above," Goku said nervously, "It's kinda complicated."

Gohan's eyes grew wide, "What did you just call me?"

"Um... My Lovely Gift from Above?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes darkly, "You're hiding something from me."

Goku chuckled but was visibly shaking in fear, "Whatever do you mean, Sweetness?

Gohan growled, "You just called me 'Sweetness'! The last time you called me that I found out that you had stepped on one of my favorite toys! What's going on?"

"N-n-n-nothing, My Little Sunshine Pocket," Goku said shakily.

"SUNSHINE POCKET?" Gohan bellowed, "When I heard that nickname, you had eaten my pet goldfish, Mr. Never-Gets-Eaten! What are you hiding from me?"

"Hey!" Goku said in defense, "That was an accident! His fish bowl tipped over and I put him in my mouth to keep him alive until I filled the bowl back up with water!"

"Fish don't survive by swimming in salvia!" Gohan shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"I didn't know that!" Goku retaliated.

"Son!" Piccolo interrupted, "Just tell him what's going on!"

Goku opened his mouth, but shut it again. He signed, "Gohan, this is hard, but Piccolo's right. You need to know what's going on. About why Vegita's here, about why I left to the courthouse, and the truth about Mr. Never-Gets-Eaten."

Piccolo growled at him. "Ok," Goku said, "I'll tell you about Mr. Never-Gets-Eaten later." Goku took a deep breath, "Gohan... I'm getting remarried."

Gohan's jaw dropped, "What? But Mom just died!"

"I know! But listen! I went to an insurance company and they said they'll cover me if I remarry. Since I'm an alien though, they said I have to marry someone of my own species. And the only other Saiyian-jinn is...Vegita."

"...What?" Gohan asked, his eyes dilating in shock.

"So today, I went to the courthouse to get a marriage form so Vegita and I can get married. He'll also going to be living with us. That way I can get the life insurance."

Gohan stared at his father, and slowly his eyes began to tear up. "Don't... don't cry, Gohan!" Goku pleaded. It was useless saying that because Gohan began to burst into tears anyway. The crying boy ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards his room. Goku quickly followed him and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "Gohan! I'm doing this for you!"

Gohan stopped at the top of the stairs turning to look down at his father, "I understand, Dad. Sniff. I hope you two are very happy together. Sniff. Especially since, Vegita's studying to be a doctor!" Gohan turned away and ran to his room, sobbing.

Goku cringed when he heard the door slam, and signed. Suddenly, the last thing Gohan told him confused the Saiyian-jinn. He looked at Piccolo, "What was he talking about when he said Vegita was studying to be a doctor?"

Piccolo blushed and looked away, "Kids and their crazy imaginations... you know."

"So that's what this is all about," said a dark voice from the living room. Goku and Piccolo turned to the sound of the voice and saw Vegita leaning against wall.

Goku gave him a stern look, "Are you going to back out?"

"I can't," Vegita growled, "If you won the fight, I had to accept the proposal. That's what was agreed to and that's what happened."

_I knew it,_ Piccolo thought, _Morons._

Goku pulled the forms out of the shirt, "Here they are. We just need to fill them out and stamp them with our family stamps." Vegita nodded, and Goku reached into his own pocket and pulled out a senzu bean and tossed it to the Prince. He caught it and ate it. After his wounds were healed, Vegita followed Goku to the kitchen table.

Piccolo watched as the two Saiyian-jinns sat next to each other and scribbled on the parchment. Goku would ask a question, Vegita would answer. Sometimes, Goku would ask for the spelling and Vegita would give it to him. Then like no time had passed at all, Piccolo saw them stamping the paper.

"Well," said Goku holding up the paper, "it's official! You are now Son Prince Vegita!"

Vegita scoffed, "I never said I was going to take your name."

"Oh! Come on!" Goku was about to protest when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw Gohan standing there with tears steaming down his face. "Gohan?"

The boy threw a handful of rice at his father's face and another handful at Vegita. "Mazel Tov!" he sobbed and ran back upstairs to his room.

Goku remembered something as he brushed off the rice, "Hey, Vegita, you know, I stepped on a glass earlier. So I guess 'Mazel Tov' is appropriate after all."

"How long am I supposed to be married to you for?" Vegita asked.

Goku double checked the forms, "Um ... the rest of our lives."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Vegita groaned.

"So," Piccolo asked nervously, "Are you guys going to consummate the marriage tonight?"

"NO!" the Saiyian-jinns said in unison.

"Ok, good," Piccolo let go of the breath he was holding.


	3. Chapter 3

MTB: Hello! I'm back with another chapter of "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!" Why? Because I'm bored with college!

Trunks: You just started! It'll get harder later!

MTB: BORED BORED BORED BORED!!

Trunks: Forget it...

Goku: What are you majoring in anyway?

MTB: BORED! I'm majoring in T.V., radio, and film.

Vegita: Why?

MTB: One day, I want to make movies, T.V. shows, write some scripts, and start my own entertainment company like Warner Bros.! When I'm worth millions (or perhaps billions) my fanfic fans can come up to me and say, "Hey! I would read your fanfics before you got all rich and even more awesome than you already are!"

Vegita: She dreams big.

Trunks: It's all she can do...

MTB: Now I for the disclaimer! (Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! But when I'm worth a billions of dollars, I will totally buy it!) NOW ON TO THE FIC!

Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!

Chapter 3

Goku stood up from his seat, as if he was a general commanding his troops, "And now, I will cook supper!"

"Good, said Vegita still at his seat, "I'm starving, so make it fast!"

"No problem, Vegita. Just let me show you to your room first," Goku said motioning upstairs. Vegita grabbed his duffle bag and followed his rival up the stairs.

In the upstairs hallway, Vegita saw that there were four doors. Two at his right, one to his left, and the last was at the end of the hall. The door at the left was closed and Vegita deduced that it was Gohan's room, since he heard crying in there. He didn't blame the boy, after this long day, Vegita wanted to cry too.

"This room is yours," said Goku pointing to the door closest to Vegita right. The taller opened the door and both Saiyian-jinns peered inside. There was a full size bed, a small window adjacent to the bed, a dresser under the window, and next to the dresser was a book shelf with very few books actually on it. "It's normally the guest room," said Goku, " My room is next to yours and Gohan's room is across the hall. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. It's the only bathroom in the house."

Vegita's eyes widen in disgust, "You mean ... I'm sharing a bathroom... with _you_?"

Goku scoffed, "I'm not that dirty!"

"Whatever," Vegita shot back as he entered the room and tossed his bag to the side, "Just start cooking."

Goku pouted, but retreated back downstairs. Vegita signed, falling back on the bed. The room was hot and he could smell an old musky odor in the room. He turned on his side and saw an inch (maybe more) of dust on the shelves and dresser. When's the last time someone cleaned this place? Or opened the window to get some air flowing in here?

Vegita decided to be the one to fix those problems. First, he opened the window and let the cool breeze swallow the room. The view staring back at him was the beginning dusk with its purple and yellow hues. He leaned against the dusty dresser, signing. What was he getting himself into?

Vegita noticed that he just submerged his arms into the dresser's thick layer of dust. He growled at his stupidity of forgetting the dust and decided to go downstairs for paper towels. He was descending down the stairs to the kitchen when he heard a loud commotion coming from his destination.

"How did the biscuits burn?! They were just in there for a second! ... Ow! HOT! ... Damn it! The rice! ... OW! MORE HOT! ... NO! The meat! WHY!?"

Vegita gritted his teeth and rubbed his temples. He should have known the idiot couldn't cook. Vegita peered quietly into the kitchen and saw that the chaos was worse than he imagined. Pots that were cooking on the stove were boiling over, smoke was billowing from the oven, and even the microwave had been reduced to smoldering box.

Goku, sporting a ridiculous apron, was jumping around in a mad panic trying to maintain the nonexistent order he thought he had. He desperately stirred contents of the pots with little avail. He stupidly removed the inedible mounds of black from the oven without mitts. The heat made him immediately drop the pan on the floor and blow on his burned hands.

"Gohan!" Goku called out to his son seated at the kitchen table, "Gohan, get that cook book! I know I'm doing something wrong! I just don't know what!" Gohan nodded and left his seat to grab the cook book off the counter top. He opened its large pages and flipped through the contents. Goku leaned over his son's shoulder to get a better look at the directions.

While the Son boys were fixated at the book's instructions, they didn't notice the smooth hand gliding to the knife holder and slowly removing the largest blade. The light glinting off the blade caught Goku and Gohan's attention and they turned to see the large butcher knife in Vegita's hand.

They stared in horror. The Saiyian-jinn Prince was dangerous enough without a weapon, now he had the sharpest hunk of metal in the house. Goku gulped, Vegita was going to slaughter them. Gohan slowly backed away until he hit the refrigerator with his back, and his father followed suit.

"D-d-d-dinner's going to be a little longer, Vegita," Goku stammered, "So if you can just wait..."

"Sit down," were the only words from the older Saiyain-jinn's mouth.

"I-I-I just need a little more time, Vegita," Goku said.

"SIT DOWN," Vegita said again with more force.

Goku and Gohan were at the table in a nanosecond. They both stared at each other as if it would be the last time they would ever see each other. "Don't worry, Gohan," said Goku, "Vegita will kill me first, since he hates me more. So while I'm dying, you can escape."

"Daddy...," Gohan said through tears.

But to their amazement, Vegita didn't attack either of them, instead he turned to the freezer and pulled out some various meats. He moved to the counter tops with the meats and began hacking away at them with the knife. The prince moved around the kitchen, cleaning up Goku's mess, grabbing different ingredients and putting them into pots, saucepans, or other utensils he was using.

Goku and Gohan stared at Vegita, the same thought running through their brains, _He's ... really cooking?_ Goku looked around and waved his arms in the air to check that he hadn't entered a strange dimension where he was married to Vegita and he willingly cooked for him.

Moments later, plates were set on the table and then followed by globs of freshly cooked stew. Goku inhaled the scent and repressed a shudder. It certainly smelled and looked good, and his stomach hadn't had anything remotely edible looking for quite some time. Gohan poked at it with his fork, unsure if he should eat it or not.

Vegita caught the fear in their eyes and growled as he waved the knife he still held in his hand, "Eat it, damn it! I didn't bother to cook in this damnable excuse of a kitchen to see food go wasted!"

Fearing the knife, Goku scooped up the stew with a spoon and took a bite. In slow agony, he chewed it and then finally swallowed in a painful manner. The hero sat up with a smile, "Hey!" he said, "This is really good, Vegita!"

Vegita sneered, "Of course it's good. Anything I do is perfection."

Goku eyes glazed over in joy, "I'm so glad I married you."

"The feeling's not mutual," Vegita replied angrily.

Gohan decided to try too, seeing that his father had not keeled over from poison. The boy took a bite and smiled, "It's almost like Mom's cooking!"

"Good job, Son," said a gruff voice from the doorway, "Not even a day and you already have the Great Saiyian-jinn Prince cooking your meals for you."

Vegita slammed the blade into the table and snarled, "What did you say, Namek?!"

Piccolo smirked, "Why so angry, Vegita? I'm just stating that you're such a good housewife. Are you going to keep cooking for your new hubby every night?"

Vegita glared then a slow smirk appeared on his face, "Perhaps I should cook tomorrow as well. We can have grilled Namekian. I haven't had that since I was on Namek killing all those little villagers for no damn good reason."

"Bastard!" Piccolo snarled as he approached Vegita threatening. Goku jumped between the two fighters before any punches were thrown.

"Ok, guys! Calm down!" Goku said sternly, "There'll be no fighting while I'm eating! Got it?"

Vegita growled out an "Imbecile," and grabbed his plate of stew and a roll of paper towels. He gave one last glare to all the other occupants of the house and walked back upstairs to his room.

Goku signed as he dropped his arms, "This is going to be a _long _marriage."

The next morning, Gohan awoke to the sound of chirping birds and bright sunshine. The boy sat up and stretched out his arms. Hopping out of bed, he made his way to the hallway. He yawned as he headed for the bathroom and when he reached his destination, he was shocked by what he saw.

It was Vegita, lying face down in front of the bathroom doorway. Gohan knelt down to see if he could find the cause of the Prince's strange behavior. He heard short, shallow breathing as if Vegita was quickly gasping. He poked the Prince with his index finger, "Vegita?"

No movement, Gohan poked him again, "Vegita?"

Still nothing, so Gohan rolled Vegita over on his back. Staring back at him, were the Prince's perfectly dilated eyes and a slightly green tinted face.

"Vegita!" Gohan called out as he was shaking the older man, "Vegita!?"

Vegita's mouth barely opened, "Fi..."

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"F... Fil..."

"Phil? Who's Phil? What did he do?!"

"Filth...y ... ba ... th ... room...," was finally drawn out.

Gohan stared at him in disbelief. "Wow," he said, "I didn't know you were so melodramatic."

Vegita immediately sat up and push Gohan away, "Melodramatic!? Are you blind?! Have you seen that bathroom?! The toilet's a strange color I've never seen before! There's so much mold around you can make enough penicillin to last the rest of history! Someone's boxers grabbed my leg! And there's a big, black creature in the shower! You don't honestly expect me to live in such squalor!?"

Gohan rolled his eyes, "It's not that bad. And what creature in the shower?"

"It's flat and it on the floor of the shower," Vegita explained.

Gohan stood up and entered the bathroom to inspect the "creature." Vegita admired the youth for going to death so calmly. Gohan returned a few seconds later, "It's just the shower mat It prevents you from slipping in the tub."

"It blinked at me!" Vegita retorted.

"I'm sure it did," Gohan said sarcastically. Just as he said that, a pair of Goku's boxers were inching like a worm out of the bathroom and was heading to its owner's room. Gohan and Vegita were dumbstruck the whole time they watched the item of clothing move. Once the pair of boxers reached its destination, it turned and seemed to look at the Saiyian-jinns. Afterwards, it entered the room and slammed the door behind itself.

Gohan blinked in amazement and finally said, "Maybe this place does need to be cleaned. Mom was the last person who cleaned up properly."

"So clean it yourself," Vegita said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Um... I don't know how...," Gohan said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Vegita growled, "Of course you don't. I'm beginning to think Kakorrot is just interested in making me look ridiculous by having me cook and clean for him."

Gohan shook his head, "Hey! Dad doesn't like this anymore than you! If he ever had the chance, you would be out of here!"

"And I hope the chance comes," Vegita said.

"Where is Dad by the way?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know and I don't give a flying fuck," Vegita spat back, "He was already gone when I woke up."

Gohan cringed, "So I'm stuck here alone... with you?"

Vegita leaned down to Gohan's level with a dark smirk on his face, "What's wrong? Legally, you're my stepson now. I have to take care of you." He chuckled evilly.

Gohan had panic written all over his face. _Oh crap, I didn't even think of that_, he thought as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Before Gohan had time to think about all the horrible things that Vegita was about to do to him, the older man straighten out and said, "Let's get to work."

The boy blinked in disbelief, "You're actually going to help clean up?"

Vegita growled at him, "Like I have a choice! If something doesn't get done, this pigsty is only going to get worse!"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, that's true," then he brighten up, "Maybe if Dad sees the house clean, he might have some stress lifted off of his back!"

Moments later the odd duo stood in the upstairs hallway with various cleaning chemicals, buckets filled with water, several towels, a broom, and a mop. "We'll start upstairs," Vegita commanded, "Then we'll work our way outside, got it?"

Gohan nodded in determination and pumped his arm upwards, "Clean Team, Go!"

"Do that again, and I'll break your arm."

The two began in the Bathroom of Horrors. They removed all the dirty clothing from the floor, the sink, the shower head, the window, behind the door, on top of the door, and in the medicine cabinet. Next, they scrubbed the sink, toilet, and floor. When Gohan started to scrub the tub, he pulled up the dirty shower mat and felt it wiggle in his hands. He yelped and threw it out the window. "The mat was alive," he said stunned as he watched it squirm its way to the forest.

"I told you!" Vegita retorted.

Gohan scrubbed the tub clean and began to rinse away the cleaning soap by turning the shower on. He watched the suds slip down from the walls and noticed the water level was rising. "Vegita," he said to the elder man who was cleaning the mirror, "I think the drain is clogged."

Vegita muttered something Gohan knew he would never be allowed to say and headed to the tub. Gohan turned the shower off and they both watched as the water simply sat still. Vegita put on a rubber glove and reached into the drain. The various squishing and sloshing sounds made the Prince gag.

"I got something," he gasped out and pulled the unknown item from the drain.

It was another pair of Goku's boxers. Disgusted, Vegita tossed the extremely dirty pair across the room.

The two Saiyian-jinns continued to clean the rest of the house for the next hour. As they were side by side scrubbing the floor in the living room, Gohan decided to make small talk.

"Hey, Vegita," he began, "where did you learn to cook and clean?"

Vegita grunted a huff and explained, "Cleaning was a form of punishment on Planet Frieza. And I'm sure that's what the Gods are giving me now by making me do all this shit for Kakorrot. Too bad for me that I'm a type of person who prefers to take punishment like a man.

Cooking is another story. Some planets I was stationed on barely had anything that was edible to eat. So, I taught myself to cook so I could at least keep down some of the crap that was found. This planet has more edible things to eat, so making an exceptionally good meal is easy."

"Wow," said Gohan taking it all in. Then questions came to him, "Oh! What's the worst thing you ever had to clean? And the worst thing you ever ate?"

Vegita rolled his eyes at the boy, "The worst thing I ever cleaned was that bathroom upstairs." Gohan grinned in embarrassment. Vegita continued, "The worst thing I ever ate was this bird-like creature's flight bladder. It tasted like shit and smelled even worst." Gohan noticed the Prince went a little green in the face after saying that.

Another half hour later, they were done with the house and started outside with the car. It was bought for Chichi so she could do her shopping and was used when the family would go out to town. Vegita noted that the black vehicle wasn't shining back at him and that it too was probably filthy.

Gohan dunked his sponge into a bucket of soapy water, and in circular motions, he scrubbed the side door. To his horror, the black was staring at him from his sponge and white was staring at him from the car.

To add to the horror, Vegita came around with the water hose. "What are you doing, Brat?" he said, "Get to cleaning!"

"Vegita," Gohan whimpered, "I think I scrubbed the paint off."

Vegita looked at the white spot on the car door. He slapped his forehead in annoyance, "You moron! The car isn't black! It's white!"

Gohan blinked, "Oh, yeah, we bought a white car. I remember now."

After Vegita and Gohan finished outside, they both entered the house to rest. Vegita dropped himself on the couch and grabbed the towel that was on the coffee table. Gohan came to sit after getting a drink of water from the kitchen. "Um, Vegita?" he said timidly as the older Saiyian-jinn wiped the water from his face with the towel.

"What?!" was the agitated answer as Vegita wiped his neck as well.

"That's not a towel."

Vegita stopped, "Come again?"

"That's ... not a towel," Gohan repeated.

Vegita unraveled the cloth and found it was another pair of Goku's boxers. "How many fucking pairs of drawers does Kakorrot have!?" he yelled, tossing yet another pair away from his person.

Gohan shrugged, "Every time a pair got dirty, Dad just bought new ones."

"Then he can do his own fucking laundry!" Vegita growled.

A small click was heard coming from the entrance, and both fighters turned their heads to the front door. Emerging from outside was the savior of the planet, Goku. He stopped, noticing the new smells in the house and curious about where they were coming from.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Gohan rushing over to hug his father. Goku smiled and opened his arms, "Hey, Gohan!" The bigger man picked up his son, "Sorry to leave you here, but I had some work to take care of at the insurance office. It's all settled now." Goku looked around, "What happened? This place is ... is ...," he couldn't think of the word.

"CLEAN?" spat Vegita, rising from the couch and making his way to Goku in a threatening manner, "Why yes, it is! And I expect it to stay like this, Kakorrot! I'm a prince! I will not live in squalor like a dirty commoner!"

"Vegita and I cleaned up the house while you were gone, Dad," Gohan explained.

Goku almost dropped Gohan in shock, "WHAT?! Vegita cleaned too?!"

Vegita gave a low snarl, "I had to, that brat of yours knew nothing of hard labor."

Goku laughed as he shook his head, "Yeah, we're both pretty useless without Chichi." Then he looked up at Vegita and gave his biggest smile, "Thanks a lot, Vegita! It makes me really happy that you helped!"

_Thump-thump_.

What was that? Vegita wondered. It sounded like it was coming from his chest. His heart? Why would his heart act so strangely?

He shook his head, deducing that it was the cleaning chemicals getting to his head.

"Whatever," Vegita said after a few seconds of silence, "Just remember that I'm not doing it again. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to use the bathroom now that it's actually acceptable to use." With that, he went upstairs in a haughty manner.

Goku shrugged at Vegita's sour attitude and looked at Gohan, "Hey, who's car is that outside?"

"That's our car, Dad," Gohan said, "We have a white car."

Goku thought about it for a while, "That's right. We do have a white car."

LATER THAT DAY

The show on T.V. that evening had puppets dancing about and Goku was watching in fascination as he did his sit ups in the living room. Gohan was somewhat bored with the plot line of episode and yawned his disinterest on the couch. Vegita hadn't been seen by the two Son family members since he made his departure upstairs.

Goku had ordered some take out delivery minutes earlier. He decided that Vegita had done enough work around the house that day and he wasn't going to be the one that pissed him off by asking him to cook again.

The doorbell chimed and Goku got up quickly to answer. The fighter opened the door and saw that it wasn't the normal delivery guy but an older gentleman in a suit wielding a clipboard.

"Can I help you?" Goku asked.

"Mr. Son, I presume?" the stranger asked.

"Yes, that's me," Goku said, hoping he wasn't in trouble for something he knew nothing about.

"I'm Terry Darey," Goku was about to point out that obvious when the man did it for him, "Yes, it rhymes! I know that better than anyone else! Can we just move on?"

Goku pouted, but nodded.

"I'm from the XX Insurance Co., Mr. Son. You signed a 50 thousand dollar policy on yourself?"

"Oh! Yes, that's right."

"Well, I need to do a quick investigation of your home for the company's sake."

"I-investigation?!" Goku stammered.

"Yes, the company has had a few frauds in the past years," Terry explained, "now, they want to inspect the clients to prevent anymore trouble. It's nothing that's going to invade your privacy, I just need to meet your new wife. A Mrs. Son Prince Vegita, I presume?"

Goku's eyes were wide as dinner plates. Shuddering, he swallowed and licked his lips nervously. "Yeah ... sure ...," he said slowly, "please come in." The younger man moved aside to let the insurance salesman inside the home.

Gohan sat up higher to see what was going on from the couch, "Dad? Who is it?"

Goku cringed as he shut the door, "It's a man from the insurance company, he wants to meet your new step_mother_." Gohan raised his eyebrows in worry as Terry proceeded to move about the house, scribbling things on his clipboard.

He suddenly turned to Goku, "Mr. Son, where is Mrs. Vegita?"

"Um ... she just went upstairs to bathe," Goku spit out quickly, "I-I'll go get her. Please make yourself at home." With that, he ran upstairs and barged into the Prince's bedroom.

Goku found Vegita on the floor of the bedroom doing pushups. The older Saiyian-jinn gave his rival a puzzled look, and was more confused when Goku closed and locked the door behind him.

"What the seven hells is wrong with you?" Vegita demanded.

Goku rushed passed him to the window and closed the blinds, "A guy from the insurance company is here. He wants to meet you."

Vegita sighed in irritation, "Well, if we're going to act like a couple of faggots, at least let me be the butch one."

Goku stared at him in disgust, then shook his head. "He can't meet you! He can never meet you!"

"Why not? We'll do that gross sharing food thing, look into each other eyes, and I can pinch your butt. It'll be fine. We could probably get away with it if I don't throw up."

Goku looked away, finding the floor very interesting, "Because, ... same sex marriage isn't allowed in Japan."

Vegita was getting up to his feet when he heard that, "Repeat yourself, Kakorrot. I think I had something crazy in my ears."

Goku looked up at the elder one, "Same sex marriage isn't allowed in Japan. So when I was filling out the marriage forms, I put your gender as female."

Silence, ... all except for the rumbling volcano that was Prince Vegita.

"YOU TOLD THEM I WAS A WOMAN?!" he erupted.

"I-I-I-I-I had to!" Goku cried, "I needed that policy!"

"MORON! STUPID! IDIOT! SHIT-FACE! What the hell do you expect me to do?! Cross-dress?!" Vegita continued ranting.

Goku blinked, then smiled, "Hey! That's a great idea! Can you cross-dress?" Goku had asked, but the look in Vegita's eyes told him the answer. "You're right," he said, "you don't really have a female body, so you couldn't pass as a woman."

"YOU THINK?!"

Goku gave Vegita a very hard look, "Can you at least help me think up a plan?"

Vegita grabbed the younger fighter by his neck and tossed him out of the room, "You're the one who lied about my gender! Figure something out by yourself!"

Goku got up as Vegita slammed the door. While rubbing his poor head that hit the wall, he stuck his tongue out at the surly Prince. He wearily walked back downstairs and was met face to face with Terry Darey and his clipboard.

"Well," Terry asked impatiently, "where is Mrs. Vegita?"

Goku gave him a false smile, "Still in the bathroom, I'm afraid. How long do you have? She likes to take her time in the tub."

"I can't leave until I see her."

_Shit!_ Goku thought, _I guess I'll just have play by ear_. "Well," the fighter said, "would you like a cup of tea?"

Terry brighten up, "I would love one, Mr. Son. Thank you."

Goku mentally sighed in joy. Get on his good side, that would be the best thing to do. "Then have a seat in the living room, and I'll bring you a cup." The salesman happily made his way to the living room, eager to have his tea.

Gohan ran up to his father, "What are you going to do? There's no way he can meet Vegita."

Goku gave his son a dark look, "I'm going to spike the tea."

The boy-fighter's mouth dropped down and he watched his father go into the kitchen.

Moments later, the older man sipped the tea with gusto. "OH! It's very bitter!" he said, "But that's how I like it!" He set the tea down on the coffee table with a happy sigh, then turned into the true businessman he was, "Is Mrs. Son going to be any longer? I have my own family, you know."

Goku raised the teapot, "MORE TEA?!"

"No, sir, I have plenty, but thank you for your hospitality," Terry stated resting his clipboard on his lap.

"MORE TEA!" Goku exclaimed as he began to overflow the cup with the drugged liquid.

Terry calmly did nothing to stop this, but instead chose to write more on his clipboard. "Mr. Son," the man said in a strong tone-of-voice that stopped Goku's pouring, "Is there something going on that I need to know about?"

"...No...," Goku squeaked.

"Mr. Son, I will not ask again. Where is Mrs. Vegita?" he leaned closer to the fighter.

"Well ... you see ...," Goku tried to say.

"Mr. Son, are you attempting to cover your crime of fraudulence?"

"No, I just-

"Mr. Son, there is no Mrs. Vegita, is there?!"

"Now that's-

"IS THERE?!"

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Darey," said a smooth, feminine voice that cut the two men's voices. Goku, Gohan, and Terry all turned their heads towards the living room entrance. There stood a beautiful woman with black spiky hair that cascaded down her back. She bore Chichi's old clothing and heels, which worked well with her lightly tanned skin. She wore make-up, but it was there to give her a splash of bright color, since she didn't need to hide imperfections.

Goku quirked an eyebrow. There was no way this person was a cross-dressing Vegita. She had an even smaller frame than Vegita's, an average bust size, her waist was small, the hips were larger, and you could see her dainty toes from openings in the heels. He had no idea where this woman came from or why she came. All he wanted to know was: would Gohan mind if she became his new mommy?

The answer was yes, since Gohan was imaging himself being married to the mystery woman.

Mr. Darey sat straight up when he saw the beautiful woman and his face turned bright red, "It's no problem at all, Mrs. Vegita!"

The "Mrs. Vegita" walked towards them in a lady-from-the-court manner. She picked up the napkin from off the table and cleaned the tea that had overflown from the cup. "Kakorrot," she said sweetly, though you could tell she was trying to scold him, "you have made a mess again, haven't you?"

All the hero could do was nod. "It's all right, Kakorrot," she said, "No harm done." When she finished, she sat down between Goku and Gohan. The move made Goku and the woman gently touch their arms together. Goku blushed at the touch, especially since he had no idea who this woman was.

"So," began Terry who was more infatuated with the woman than anybody else in the room, "Mrs. Son, how did you and Mr. Son meet?"

Goku cringed, how did they meet? He prayed to the Gods for some way to get away with this investigation and they sent her down; that's how your mom and me met, Kids.

Mrs. Son smiled, "We met through friends. I was looking to get married and one of my friends told me about Kakorrot, who had just lost his first wife. I didn't think I would like him, but when I actually saw him, I fell in love."

Terry looked confused, "Um... Kakorrot?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mr. Darey!" she apologized, "Kakorrot is just a pet name I use. It means 'My Love' in our native tongue."

"I see! How sweet!" said Terry, "Um ... believe it or not, Ma'am, but you seem like a woman who wouldn't have trouble finding a husband. Why did you need a friend to help you?"

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, Mr. Darey," said Mrs. Son batting her big, black eyes, "But I had trouble since I'm infertile. Most men would have like to marry me, but their wish for children was greater." After she finished her sentence, she gave a depressed sigh.

When she became depressed, so did everyone else. "I'm sorry to bring such sadness to the surface," said the insurance man who was near tears.

"It's all right," Mrs. Son said, "I was happy when I found out that Kakorrot here already had a child of his own. Although, I was afraid that his son and I wouldn't get along. But when I saw Gohan-kun, he reminded me of his father, and I fell in love with him, too." She gently knocked Gohan's head with hers and the boy went red, "I felt like he was mine as well."

"Lovely," sighed Terry leanly forward slightly.

The mystery woman looked at the clock and gasped, "Oh, my! It's already so late! You should really get back to your family, Mr. Darey. I've kept you here too long."

Terry furiously shook his head, "NO! It's all right! It's not too late!"

Goku stood up, "Oh, yes it is!" He shoved the insurance man towards the front door. Gohan and the woman followed them to the entrance. Goku pushed the man outside and Mrs. Son gave Terry Darey a bow goodnight, "Thank you for visiting us, Mr. Darey. Please come again."

"W-w-wait!" stammered Terry, but Mrs. Son had already closed the door.

Then there was three left in the house. Goku and Gohan stared the mystery woman who helped them. She was still by the door with her back to them.

"Go upstairs, Gohan" said Goku, "and turn the stereo up real loud."

"No!" Gohan said, "I want to ask her out!"

"No way, you little runt! You wouldn't even know what to do with a woman like her!"

"I'll give her flowers!" Gohan retorted.

A flicker of dark ki sensed by the Sons brought them out of their argument. They turned to noticed that their love interest was now surround by a black aura. They gulped, who is this woman?

MTB: Whew! That is a long chapter!

Trunks: It sure is! Good job, Ashley!

MTB: Yep! I totally disregarded the fact that I had a very important essay to do!

T, G, and V: What?

MTB: I decided to keep writing this fic instead of doing homework.

Goku: Well, there goes that plan of graduating college.

Vegita: Way out of door.

Trunks: Why can't you keep you priorities straight?

MTB: Next time on Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife! Who is this woman? And why did she help Goku? Only I know and I'm not telling!

Trunks: Until she writes the next chapter.

MTB: You know me too well. I might have to kill you...


	4. Chapter 4

MTB: Welcome back everyone! I'm MTB and this is the fourth chapter of "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!" It's good to have you back!

Trunks: It's good to be back!

Goku: I'm sure this chapter will answer questions for all of you!

MTB: Nope.

Goku: ...What?

MTB: This chapter will only raise more questions...

Goku: Really?

MTB: Like, how does MTB think of this stuff? What is she watching on T.V.? Can she ever find the remote? When was I wearing this shirt? And how many cupcakes are left in her fridge?! Well, I tell how many cupcakes there are... NONE! None were ever made! My mother baked a cake! Not cupcakes!

Vegita: So the plot thins...

MTB: This last most important question is... who's doing the disclaimer?

T, G, V: (whistles nonchalantly)

MTB: Fine, you bastards! I'll do it! (Disclaimer: Do I own DBZ? No, no, I do not. That should answer the question.)

Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!

Chapter 4

The mysterious woman had her back to Goku and Gohan. A dark aura surrounded her body as though it was coming from her very soul. She slowly turned her head towards the Son boys. The look on her face reminded Goku of an angry Chichi. An angry Chichi if she was possessed by the Devil and was then forced to dance in front all her enemies, that was the look.

"Gohan," whispered Goku nervously, "weren't you going to give her flowers?"

"No," Gohan whispered back in fear, "I was going to go upstairs and turn the stereo up real loud."

The angry woman turned around to fully face the frightened warriors and bellowed, "I HATE YOU!! THIRD-CLASS MORONS FROM HELL!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

Goku blinked and tilted his head to the side, "Wait ... Vegita?"

Gohan jumped back in horror and disgust at the fact that he may have thought about marrying Vegita.

"WHO ELSE COULD IT BE, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH?!" With that the female Vegita ripped off the heels and tossed them at younger Saiyian-jinn.

Goku dodged one, but was hit by the twin, "Ow! Hey!"

"And I heard your little comment to your brat about 'turning the stereo up real loud!'" Vegita said in disgust, "What the hell were you going to do to me?!"

Goku rubbed the sore spot on his head and said sheepishly, "It's been awhile, ok? I get lonely, too."

Gohan's mouth dropped as he stared at Vegita, "H-h-how?" The female Vegita reached into her pocket and tossed what looked like a metal, toy laser gun to the boy. Gohan caught it and examined it, "What is it?"

"It must be one of Bulma's inventions. I found it in my things," Vegita explained, wiping the lipstick off her face with her sleeve, "I must have accidently taken it when I stole all of Yamcha's capsules."

Goku lowered his shoulders in disbelief, "You stole all of Yamcha's capsules?"

Vegita smirked, "I've taken a couple of his credit cards, too. He won't miss them."

Gohan asked, "So what does this device do?"

Vegita crossed his arms, "Apparently, it changes you into different versions of yourself."

Goku took the device from Gohan and began to play with the gun's dial, "There's normal, ... opposite gender, ... animal, ... Oh! Cool! There's cowboy version! We need to play with our cowboy versions of ourselves someday, Gohan!"

Gohan pointed to Vegita, "So, this form is what you would look like if you had been born as a girl?"

Vegita took a good look at his new female self, "It seems so."

Goku laughed, "Then you should have been born a girl, Vegita! That form is _real_ easy on the eyes!"

A third shoe hit the hero's face by a blushing prince in princess form. "Hey! Where did you get that shoe?" Goku exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot.

Gohan nodded, "It's true, Vegita. You're hot."

"Shut up! Now if you don't mind, I'm getting out of this God-forsaken body and back into my manly physique that the Gods generously blessed me with," Vegita remarked with a sneer.

"I don't think your normal physique is all that manly," said a deep voice behind the woman.

Vegita clenched her eyes shut and muttered, "That bastard Namek always comes at the worst times for me." She decided to ignore the taller alien's presence and walked to her room with her arms crossed and nose high in the air.

After the trio heard the door slam, Goku turned to Piccolo, "So what brings you by?"

"Just seeing what all the commotion was about," he chuckled, "I guess I came a little too late for the real show."

At that moment, the female Vegita came back downstairs. Still ignoring Piccolo, she snatched the gun from Goku's hand and went back upstairs. Piccolo couldn't help but chuckle louder.

Goku sighed, "When is that food delivery guy going to come?"

Vegita sat Indian-style on the floor of his room in his normal clothing, back to his normal self. He scowled at his terrible luck. Not only had he made a complete farce of himself, but the blasted fool, his blasted brat, and the blasted Namek had witnessed it. The thing that had confused him the most was the reason he did it at all. Why did he do it? He was helping Kakorrot by demeaning himself in such a manner.

The Prince bit his lip as he thought. It wasn't because Kakorrot had done much for him. The moment he walked into the house, he had been doing all the cooking and cleaning. Vegita was doing all the things the third-class had promised to do when he had proposed.

Did he really care if the government had found out that two alien men illegally married each other? Not really. If any trouble came from the dirt ball's pathetic rulers, he could just blast them all to Hell.

Vegita growled when he finally figured it out. The moron's stupid insurance company would deny him. The whole reason for this ridiculous marriage was so Kakorrot could get life insurance for his brat's sake. Losing the policy would cause the younger to become depressed. The thought of Kakorrot's sad face made his stomach turn.

N-n-not that he hated seeing Kakorrot sad! He just knew that Kakorrot would make a horribly pathetic face when he was sorrowful. Vegita shook his head. Like he should even care if the moron was sad or not.

A gentle knock came from the door and a small voice followed, "Um ... Vegita?"

The older rolled his eyes as he rose. _Speak of the Devil_, he thought. He opened the door, revealing a nervously smiling Goku carrying a plate of food. "Hey, Vegita," he said, "The delivery guy finally came. I just wanted to bring you some food."

Vegita took the plate and stared at his rival with a face unreadable to Goku. The Prince decided he was going to test a theory he had. "Kakorrot," he said, "I found a candy bar in my belongings. Do you want it?"

Goku's face lit up with joy, "YEAH! I love candy!"

_Thump-thump. _

Vegita mentally growled at his heart. It was the second time the organ did something so strange and foreign. Plus, it only did that around Kakorrot's stupidly smiling face.

Now for part two of the test. Vegita smirked, "Too bad, I lied about having candy."

The younger's face fell and he stuck out his bottom lip, "That was a mean trick. I know you're mad at me, but ... sheesh!"

A new feeling sprang up in Vegita. He never felt anything like this at all. It felt as though he wanted to take back the last comment. Why? Why would he want to do such a thing?

Goku walked away with a pout evident on his face. When he was about to descend down the stairs, Vegita called him back, "Kakorrot!"

Goku turned to the other's direction half-way, "What?"

"You know about ... emotions and all that other bullshit right?" Vegita asked with unsureness.

Goku blinked, "Um ... yeah. What about it?"

"What's that feeling, um ... damn ... when you do something, but then ... you think you shouldn't have done that?"

Goku gave the older Saiyian-jinn a puzzled look, "Guilt?"

"Is that what it's called?" Vegita demanded.

The hero turned to face Vegita and laughed, "You're feeling guilty about lying to me about the candy bar?"

"No, you imbecile! I don't feel guilty about that! It's something else that's bothering me! Besides I didn't lie," the Prince reached into his pocket and tossed a candy bar at Goku. "Don't ever make such a pathetic face again! You're a warrior for God's sake, not a child," afterwards, Vegita slammed the door shut.

Goku held the bar in one hand and scratched his head with the other. "What's eating him?" he wondered out loud. He looked at the bar labeled, "_Chocolate Goodness_." Goku smiled when he unwrapped the chocolate and took a bite. He chuckled, maybe Vegita wasn't so bad after all. This may be the angry man's version of "Chin up."

The next day was slightly cloudy, but the sun still shone brightly. Vegita slept peacefully on his bed, snoring lightly. He slept unaware of the two pairs of eyes that watched as his chest rose and fell. The taller owner of one pair slowly reached out to touch the slumbering prince. He gently shook Vegita to wake him up. When the older Saiyian-jinn snorted out his dream, the hand pulled back. Vegita slowly sat up and turned his sleepy eyes to the intruders in his room. Goku laughed nervously at the sight of an angry, half awake Saiyian-jinn Prince, while Gohan stood next to his father in fear of Vegita's wrath.

The elder of the three growled, "What?"

Goku looked away and scratched his head, "Well, we kinda need you to do something for us."

Vegita glared, noticing that the boy had some decent clothes and a backpack on. He also noticed the untamed Saiyian-jinn hair the brat usually had was now combed and gelled to resemble a common human hair style. Goku was sporting a white, buttoned shirt with a blue tie and black slacks.

"What's going on?" Vegita commanded.

Goku swallowed, "Gohan is starting public school today. And I need to be there with him."

Vegita grunted, "Then go! What the hell are bothering me for?"

"I need to be there with him and VeeVee."

Vegita blinked, "Who?"

Goku chuckled despite himself, "VeeVee is the name Gohan and I gave to your female alter-ego." The hero immediately regretted saying that when he saw the Prince's eye twitch in fury.

"You expect me to embarrass myself again?!"

"No one will know it's you!" Goku said to persuade Vegita, "It's only for a little while! The school wants to meet parents of the student enrolling! I can't go by myself when they see that Gohan also has a stepmother."

"NO! I'm not doing it again!" Vegita turned away and covered himself with a blanket, "Now leave!"

When he heard footsteps moving away, the Prince thought he had won. Until a strange feeling that he had felt once before surrounded him. He looked down at his chest to find that he now had breasts. Vegita jumped out of bed from shock and anger. "Kakorrot!" screamed the now feminine voice, "How dare you!"

Goku twirled the transformation gun in his hand. "Marriage," he began, "is a partnership, Vegita, and couples have to help out one another. You're going to help me now.

"I _helped_ you out last night! I'm not doing it again!" she shouted as she pulled up the pajama pants that now fit her three sizes too big. "This marriage is all a farce anyway!"

Goku crossed his arms and walked past the fuming princess, "Gohan and I will be waiting in the car when ever you're ready."

Vegita pulled up her drooping sleeve back on her shoulder. "Oh, no, you don't!" she called after the larger Saiyian-jinn. Goku casually strolled downstairs to the front door with Vegita chasing after him. "Kakorrot! Give me back that gun!" She tripped on over her pajama pants as she ran into the hallway. Furious at the rebelling pants, she kicked them off and ran downstairs to Goku.

The hero reached for the front door knob when Vegita grabbed his arm. "Kakorrot, give me back that gun!"

"No! I'll change you back when we get back from the school!" Goku said holding the gun out of reach.

Vegita grabbed his collar and pulled him until he was inches from her face, "I swear Kakorrot! If you don't give me back that gun-

Goku opened the door and outside stood the one-and-only Bulma Briefs.

The Saiyian-jinns' mouths dropped when they saw her. Bulma had a fist up as if she was about to knock when the door was opened. Goku and Vegita looked at each other then back to Bulma.

The blue-haired woman looked at the scene in front of her. Goku was standing there with his lips close to a woman she had never seen before. The woman had a bed-head and was wearing a men's pajama shirt that was about to fall off of her. She even had her hands on the warrior's collar in manner that suggested she had pulled the bigger down into a kiss.

There was an awkward silence as Goku and Vegita looked at each other and themselves, and realized what Bulma must be thinking.

The perverse smirk on the genius' face proved them right. "What's going on?" she asked as if she all ready knew the answer. Vegita let go of Goku's collar and smoothed down the front of her pajama shirt. Goku quickly hid the transformation gun in his pocket. The older Saiyian-jinn slowly began to walk backwards to the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned and ran as fast as she could to her room.

Goku glared after her, _Damn it, Vegita! Why did you leave her here with me?_

"So," said Bulma licking her lips, "Who's the babe?"

"Um ...," Goku stammered, "She's just a neighbor. That's all."

"Really? You mean she's one of the neighbors that lives miles away from you?" The smirk turned into a full Cheshire Cat grin.

"She ... uh ... came to borrow some sugar," Goku said.

The grin never left, "So, she needed some sugar and Big Daddy Goku was the only baker in town?"

"It's nothing like that!" when he realized what she meant. He blushed immensely at the thought of Vegita asking him for "sugar."

"Let me get this straight, Son," Bulma put her hands on her hips, "That pretty, little thing who lives at least two miles from your house, walks: and I say 'walks' because there is no other car than yours outside. She walks at least two miles over here to borrow sugar from you, wearing only a men's pajama shirt?"

Goku, now listening to everything that he just told her back, knew it was ridiculous to have said all that stuff in the first place. But he really needed her to leave right away.

"Yeah," he said knowing that he sounded defeated.

Bulma chuckled, "I had no idea you were such a player, Goku. You're not as innocent as you look."

"Did you need something?" Goku asked in agitation.

Bulma crossed her arms, still sporting the grin, "As a matter of fact, I do have business here. Since everyone has been so busy training, I decided to throw a party to get all you fighters to come over and catch up. It's a week from now at my house, I just came here to invite you." She chuckled again, "If you do decide to come, bring your new girlfriend. I'm sure everybody would love to meet her!" The blue-haired genius turned away and headed back to her car that was parked behind Goku's. "I'll leave you alone now. I'm sure you still have some business to take care of," she said before hopping into her car. She gave a wave as she drove off and called out, "I hope to see you guys at the party!"

Goku gave a feeble wave back and closed the door. He leaned against it and sighed a breath of relief. She didn't realize that the other woman was Vegita. But Bulma knew that Goku was having some kind of relationship with someone. Now, he would have to introduce "VeeVee" to everyone else in the group. Perfect, just perfect.

Goku remembered that he had other things to worry about and ran upstairs. The door to Vegita's room was closed and Goku knocked. "Vegita? Are you ready? We need to go."

Surprisingly, it was Gohan who answered the door. "Vegita's not ever leaving his room again. Well, that's what he said anyway. Then he went into a melodramatic, Shakespearian speech about pride, shame, glory, and what it truly means to be a Saiyian and a man. I read between the lines though, and it sounded like a recipe for a type of Gelatin cake," the boy said.

Goku put his hands on his hips, "We'll have to get that recipe later. Right now, we have to leave for your school or you'll be late."

"Vegita refuses to leave his room," Gohan reinstated, "he said that now that Bulma knows about you and him, the whole universe will know in about 10 minutes."

Goku passed Gohan as he entered the room. He found the female Vegita banging her head against the wall in frustration. Goku stopped her before the dent in the wall got any bigger, "That's not a really healthy way to relieve stress, Vegita."

"It's the only way I know that works," she said turning to the larger Saiyian-jinn, "Especially since Bulma is out in the world talking about me and my 'feminine side.'"

Goku shook his head, "Bulma didn't recognize you. She thought you were my new girlfriend."

Vegita gave a sigh in relief.

"The bad news, though," the hero continued, "she invited me to a party and she wants you to show up, too."

The angry, temporary female growled as she shoved her way pass Goku, "She can go to Hell. Tell I died or something."

"You know Bulma won't believe that. Anyway, we don't have time for this," Goku said looking at his watch, "We need to get over to the school."

Vegita crossed her arms, "Then go by yourself. I'm not going to deal with a building full of loud, crying brats and their pathetic, stupid parents."

Goku removed the transformation gun from his pocket, "You will if you ever want to get your manhood back."

The Princess glared at him, "You better sleep with one eye open tonight, Kakorrot."

Goku beamed, "I take that as a yes!"

About half an hour later, the Saiyian-jinn trio sat in the principal's office of the M. T. B. Elementary School. Goku shifted in his uncomfortable seat, Gohan swung his legs back and forth, while Vegita sat in her seat allowing her anger and rage to simmer in the tight space of the office.

The principal had not arrived. This was making Vegita even angrier since she had all ready had enough of the place. She began to impatiently tap her foot. Gohan reached over to the candy dish on the desk and took two pieces of candy. He unwrapped and slip them into his mouth. He sucked on the pieces, making a perfect smacking sound. Goku's back started to itch and he rubbed his back against the wall behind him to relieve himself of the itch.

So when the door finally opened, the Principal was greeted with tap, tap, smack, smack, and scratch, scratch. "If that isn't the most annoying thing ever, I don't know what is," the Principal said.

Vegita shot up first and put her community college level acting skills in to work, "Oh, Mr. Principal, so good to finally meet you."

_It's like he has a whole other personality_, Goku and Gohan thought.

"Well, isn't that a lie! Ha ha ha!" the Principal snorted, "I'm kidding, of course."

Vegita gave a light, girlish chuckle at the joke.

The Principal sat at the desk, twirling a long, black, handlebar mustache around a finger. Of course this principal was none other than your author with a fake mustache on. Although, the Saiyian-jinns had no idea.

"Now! Let's get to business! Son Gohan wishes to enroll at our school, huh?" the Principal said opening up Gohan's file.

"Yes, sir!" said Goku, "He was a very good student with his tutors. He also-

The Principal lifted up an index finger to stop him, "I'll be the judge of how good of a student he is!" She flipped through the file with determination. With every page, her eyes grew wider. "HOLY SEVEN SEAS OF RYE! This kid's scores are amazing! If this pathetic school had scores like that, we be getting crap loads more funding, I'd tell you that much right now!"

She flipped to another page, "What the bad mamma-jamma funk jazz fusion?! This kid made better scores in Math than I did when I was in school! No good, little punk thinks he's better in Math than me ... I'll show him." She angrily tossed the file at Gohan's head. "What's the square root of your mom's face?!"

"W-w-what?" Gohan asked in confusion.

The Principal scoffed as she got up, "Whatever, he's in."

"Alright!" Goku exclaimed as he jumped. Vegita sat in her seat in disbelief at the eccentric principal.

"Now," said the Principal, "Get out! I have a lot more students to see!"

Goku, Gohan, and Vegita quickly exited the room, afterwards the Principal slammed the door closed. Vegita whirled around to Goku, "You're honestly allowing the brat to attend this facility?"

Goku shrugged, "Sure. Why? What's your problem?"

Vegita rubbed his temples, "I don't know, Kakorrot. I just had this crazy idea that peoples are supposed to want the best for their offspring."

"Hey!" Goku said, crossing his arms, "This school is good! It's close to home and the teachers are responsible! Besides, when did you start worrying about Gohan?"

Goku caught the alarmed look on Vegita's face. The hero blinked, perhaps Vegita was asking himself the same question? Vegita waved the problem away, "Whatever, let's get out of here before I lose my mind."

Gohan shifted his backpack and smiled, "I'll see you later, Dad."

Goku fussed with Gohan's hair before saying, "I'll be here to pick you up at three, ok?"

Gohan nodded. Father and Son hugged, and Gohan ran off to class. Goku sighed sadly and heard Vegita growl, "If you want to stand around and bawl like a child over your brat going to school, Kakorrot, then I'll be in the car." Vegita headed towards the direction of the exit, when he was found a small obstacle in his way.

A seven year old boy stood in front of Vegita, sniffing the dripping mucus back into his nose. Vegita stared at the child in amazement, wondering how any creature could be so disgusting.

"Hi, Lady," the little boy said and flashed a grin that lacked his two front teeth. Vegita cringed even more at the sight. When the Saiyian-jinn thought it couldn't get any worse, the little boy let out a huge sneeze.

Vegita stared down in horror at the snotty mess the boy had made on the dress she was wearing. The little boy's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. "Oh, no," he whimpered, "I'm real sorry, Lady." The boy laid his hands on the mess, "Don't worry, I'll clean it!"

He tried to pull the mucus off, then made an "Ew," sound when he realized he had boogers on his hands. The boy wiped his dirty hands back on to the dress to clean them off.

"Why you little...," Vegita began angrily as she raised her hand to blast the child.

Goku grabbed her arm before she could attack, "Ok! Let's go!" He dragged her out of the building as quickly as he could. All the while, Vegita was cursing the little boy.

The ride back home had been no fun for Goku. Vegita was cursing him out the whole way, stating that the third-class, good-for-nothing, bungle-ridden, pathetic excuse for a Saiyian-jinn would pay for his crimes against royalty. And another thing, if Kakorrot ever wanted to see daylight again, he would never bring him to such a disgusting, chaotic, travesty again. Vegita was a prince dammit, and Kakorrot would be wise in respecting him. Not forcing him to become a woman and make him parade around like Kakorrot owned him. Etc., etc., etc.

When they got back home, Vegita snatched the transformation gun from Goku. Then she stomped upstairs where she wasn't seen for the rest of the day. Goku fell on the couch in exhaustion and cursed the Gods for his bad luck. Why, oh why, did they want him to marry Vegita?

The next morning was very cloudy and hinted at the chance of rain. Goku stood at Vegita's bedroom door and hesitated. He wasn't sure if Vegita had gotten over his anger and didn't want to provoke any more conflict. The yelling he received from Vegita the day before was still fresh. The truth was though, he was more hurt by the silence afterwards. The older Saiyian-jinn never even came down for dinner. Goku scratched his head, he didn't mean to make Vegita that mad. He was just trying to make his son happy.

Suddenly gaining some courage, Goku knocked on the door. "Vegita?" he said.

No answer. "Vegita?" Goku tried again.

Nothing. Goku stuck his bottom lip out at the door, "Well, um..., I'm taking Gohan to school, now."

Silence. "I won't be long," Goku continued, "just dropping Gohan off."

Still nothing. "Ok, I'll be back." Goku's foot touched down on the top step. Suddenly, he whirled around to see if the door had opened. It didn't. Goku sighed and continued back downstairs.

_Throb, throb, throb, throb. _

Vegita grabbed his head. It felt as though it was going to explode and he got some relief in wrapping his hands around it. He could only vaguely hear what Kakorrot said from outside his door. Something about taking his brat somewhere. Anyway, where was this pain coming from? He left the house to do some training the very second he was back to his normal self yesterday, but he didn't injure his head in any way.

His chest was hurting too. Not the dull pain he knew, more of a tightening and sharpness. The Prince flipped over on his back. The bed didn't feel as comfortable and he was having a hard time getting in a good position. He knew it was pointless, but he felt like if he could find a comfortable position on the bed that his pain would go away. He continued to flip and flop and curl and uncurl on the bed.

"Shit," he mumbled, "What's wrong with me?" A new throbbing pain emerged under his chin and the Saiyian-jinn raised a hand to inspect it. The lymph nodes in his neck were swollen. Damn, he probably had a fever. The nodes always would swell when he was sick.

A hacking cough concurred with his suspicion. Vegita leaned over the bed and pulled the trash bin close. A few more coughs brought a slimy object into his mouth. He viciously spit it into the bin and snarled when he saw it was a large wad of mucus.

Vegita knew exactly who the culprit was of this sudden onslaught of germs. He threw himself back on the bed in an angry huff. He was fatigued and decided to get some more rest.

Moments later, a gentle knock came from the door. "Vegita?"

Vegita rolled over to look at the door, not feeling up to the task of talking. "Vegita?" Goku asked again, this time actually opening the door, "I'm back from dropping off Gohan." He raised up a white paper bag, "I got some McDonald's for breakfast."

Goku glanced over at the bed and caught sight of the pale Saiyian-jinn. He shut the door behind him after entering, "Gosh, Vegita. You don't look so good."

The Prince gave a growl in response. Goku walked over to the bed, placing the food on the night stand. He gently placed his hand on Vegita's forehead, but immediately retracted it. "Woah," Goku said, "You're burning up! I'll go get you a cold pack." Goku left the room in a hurry.

Vegita stared at the spot that Goku had been standing in. He knew he had a fever, but his temperature went up even more the moment Kakorrot had touched him. Vegita shifted his eyes, _That was strange_.

Goku returned with the cold pack and a thermometer in his hands. He placed the pack on Vegita's forehead and made a move to enter the thermometer into the Prince's mouth. Vegita stopped him, "What the hell is that thing?"

Goku pulled back, "It's a thermometer, Vegita. I'm just going to check your temperature. Now, open your mouth, I need to put this under your tongue."

Vegita glared, but complied by opening his mouth a centimeter. Goku frowned and stuffed the thermometer a bit too harshly than he wanted to. Vegita crossed his arms impatiently wondering when he could remove the device. Goku pulled up a chair and sat back on it, waiting.

They said nothing to one another. Goku glanced at the Prince and saw that his eyes were drooping shut. _He's probably really tired,_ Goku thought. Vegita's head nodded back and forth until if rolled all the way back. His eyes shut and snores began to lightly pour out.

Goku smiled and let him sleep. He decided to use this time looking over his rival. Goku noted with a chuckle that Vegita's forehead was impossibly huge. The cold pack barely covered it. The older Saiyian-jinn had quite a small nose as well. Goku had the urge to measure it and compare it to his own. Vegita's mouth was slightly open due to the thermometer. Goku strangely found himself staring at the Prince's mouth more than anything else.

It was amazing that all the cruel words and vicious threats came from that mouth. It looked practically harmless. The mouth, in Goku's eyes, seemed gentle and soft. What color was it? He could recall seeing a shade like that in Chichi's old makeup. Shell beige or was it just beige? The vertical lines on his lips were coming in clearer. Was there a scientific term for those lines?

A sudden thought came to Goku: had Vegita ever kissed anyone with those lips before? He couldn't imagine it right away. Vegita kissing some random girl on some far away planet after some insane battle. He clad in his armor and skin-tight, dark blue suit. She with black hair that jutted to the left and right and wearing an orange shirt with matching pants. She was so out of place on that desolate planet. Why was she taller than Vegita? Wait, Goku wasn't imagining Vegita kissing a girl, he was imagining Vegita kissing-

_Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep._

Goku snapped out of his thoughts and realized that his daydreams had lead him to be only a breath away from Vegita's sleeping face. Embarrassed, he swiped the thermometer from Vegita's mouth and tried to bury himself in it's results. He took another glance at the sickly Saiyian-jinn and was glad that he didn't wake up.

Vegita moaned and turned over to his side away from Goku. The younger looked back at the thermometer and saw "100.8" staring back at him. He pursed his lips; it was a definite fever. _Looks like the Prince was going to be catered to by his Third-class rival,_ Goku thought bitterly.

He shrugged, Vegita with a cold couldn't be that bad.

An hour later, a moan cut the air, "Kakorrot!" Goku, who had been in the living room, raced upstairs to check on Vegita. He opened the door and found Vegita sprawled out on the bed. "Yes, Vegita?" he asked.

"I'm hot," the Prince complained, "Get me something cold to eat."

"Ok, Vegita," Goku said and raced back downstairs to the kitchen. He returned with a red popsicle in his hand. "Here you go."

Vegita glared at it, "What is it? Cherry?"

"Hai," said Goku.

"I don't like cherry. Get me banana flavor."

Goku blinked, "We don't have banana flavor. We have grape. Do you want grape, instead?"

"No," said Vegita crossing his arms, "I want banana. Go to the store and get me a banana flavored popsicle."

Goku rubbed his temples, "Is there anything else you would like me to get while I'm at the store?"

"Soup and cigarettes ... and some crackers ... and some softer tissues," was the groggy answer.

"We have chicken noodle soup and saltine crackers here," Goku said.

"I want tomato soup and salt-free crackers."

"Ok, I'll be back with your tomato soup and salt-free crackers," Goku said with a slight strain in his voice. He left home and flew to the nearest grocery store. He returned moments later with the desired items in a plastic bag. Goku headed back upstairs and handed Vegita a banana flavored popsicle. The older Saiyian-jinn began to suck on it, and with a wave of his hand he said, "You may go."

Goku rolled his eyes and left. He headed back downstairs and was back in the living room, when Vegita called his name again. Goku ran back upstairs to Vegita's room. "Yeah, Vegita?"

Vegita sniffed, "You forgot to close the door." Goku stared at the door for a second. Then he grabbed the doorknob and left, closing the door behind him. He walked back downstairs to the kitchen to grab a soda. He opened the fridge door and took out a grape soda. He popped the top off and started drinking it.

"KAKORROT!!" Goku spit out the soda in shock and dropped the can. Vegita sounded desperate. Goku wasted no time and teleported to Vegita's room. Once in he was there, Goku looked around for the threat. "What's wrong, Vegita?" he asked when he could find no enemy.

Vegita blew his nose and said, "I'm bored. Get me a book from the bookshelf." He pointed to the bookshelf at the other side of the room.

Goku stared at him. Vegita noticed that the younger man's lips were twitching. Goku closed eyes tightly and flashed into Super Saiyian-jinn mode. Vegita leaned back in worry, wondering why Kakorrot would attack him when he was clearly ill. Goku said nothing, instead, he walked over to the bookshelf, grabbed a random book, and handed it to Vegita. Vegita took it, saying nothing himself. Goku walked out the room and made sure the door behind him was closed.

The Prince scoffed as he opened the book, "What the hell is his problem? All I asked for was a goddamn book. I'm surprised Kakorrot even has books in his house. I thought he was too stupid to even know how to read."

Vegita turned the book over to look at the front. "The Secrets to a Good Marriage," he read out loud. He went into a fit of laughter; then he went into a fit of coughs. The irony was too ridiculous. Still half chuckling-half coughing, he opened the book in a random section. He really didn't care what he was reading about, but it cured him of his boredom.

_Chapter 4: Intimacy_

_In order to have a good relationship, husband and wife must have sex. Sex creates-_

That was all Vegita was willing to read. He shut the book close and tossed it across the room. He pulled his covers closer to his body. Was ... was Kakorrot trying to tell him something by giving him that book?

He was about to call Goku to have him explain the reason for giving him this book, then it hit him. He was vulnerable with his illness right now. This could be the what Kakorrot was waiting for. He was waiting for him to be in a weak state and then have his dirty way with the Prince's sexy body. What a low-down, sneaky, conniving, and evil trap Kakorrot had set up.

Vegita would have applauded it, had he not fell for it. He glared at the door angrily, ready to thwart off any other tricks Kakorrot may have up his sleeve. As he waited, he blew his nose again.

Piccolo knocked on the door and stood back with his arms crossed. He wondered why Goku and Vegita weren't training, but decided to worry about that later. The door opened to reveal a haphazard Goku who looked more than a little pissed.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Piccolo asked.

"His Majesty," Goku gritted out with sarcasm, "is ill."

Piccolo chuckled, "How has that been?"

"Horrible. He wants a banana flavored popsicle, nothing else will do. He won't take cherry or grape. 'No, Kakorrot, I want banana.' You want chicken noodle soup, Vegita? 'No, I want tomato soup.' Are saltine crackers ok, Vegita? 'No, I want salt-free crackers.' I make an unnecessary trip to the store to get all that crap for him. Then he screams bloody murder just so I can get him a damn book off the bookshelf that's only a few feet away from his bed!" Goku began to pant heavily after his rant.

"And how is Gohan handling an ill prince?" Piccolo asked.

Goku scoffed, "He's at school today. Lucky bastard."

Piccolo shrugged, "I actually came over to train with Gohan. I'll come back when he's home."

Goku grabbed Piccolo's arm, "Wait! You're not going to leave me with Vegita, are you? He's so demanding!"

The Namek pulled away, "Why should I? I can't stand the asshole. Besides," he smirked, "you're the one who's married to him. You take care of your sick hubby."

Goku pouted as he watched Piccolo fly away, the smirk still on the Namek's face. With heavy shoulders, the Saiyian-jinn headed back inside and closed the door.

MTB: Phoo! Another long chapter! Hmm... this writing stuff is real easy once you figure out what you're going to write about!

Goku, Trunks, Vegita: (sarcastically) No? Really?

MTB: Yeah! Who'd thunk it? Anywho! Sorry for the wait! I have other stuff to do!

Trunks: She's actually doing her homework before writing her fanfics. It's a miracle!

Goku: We're probably never see another one like it again.

MTB: On the next chapter: Vegita confronts Goku! Gohan walks into a conversation at the wrong time! (Don't you just hate when that happens to you?) And last but not least: Bulma's party and VeeVee meets the gang!

Please review if you read! I love getting reviews! It makes all the work totally worth it!


	5. Chapter 5

MTB: Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!" How have you all been?

Goku: (Sigh) I've been better...

MTB: Aw... tell us what's wrong, Goku-chan.

Goku: Sniff... I have all these cookies, but...

MTB: NO ONE TO SHARE THEM WITH?!?!?! BECAUSE I'M TOTALLY DOWN WITH EATING SOME COOKIES!!!

Goku: Um... no. I don't have any milk...

MTB: ................................oh. My bad. Uh...

Trunks: Awkward...

MTB: Indeed. Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Cookies: We will! We'll do it in song!

Trunks: Um... Son-san? How old are those cookies?

Goku: I dunno.

MTB: Who cares?! Singing cookies rock! Or they play the blues...

Cookies: We do show tunes! (Disclaimer: ~ MTB~ doesn't own ~DBZ~ That's why she writes fanfics!~ as you can Seeeeeeeeeee~)

MTB: Awesome.

Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!

Chapter 5

Goku pouted as he closed the door behind him. _Piccolo's no help at all when you need him_, he thought angrily. All he was trying to do was fold laundry, but Vegita would interrupt him with some absurd task. He picked up a pair of pajamas that were smaller than his, but they were to big to be Gohan's. Then he remembered something.

"Vegita must be really sweaty from his fever," he said out loud to himself, "I'll give him some clean clothes to change into." Goku headed upstairs to the Prince's room with the clean pair of pajamas.

Vegita slightly jumped at the sudden intrusion of Goku opening the door. "Hey, Vegita!" the taller exclaimed, "Why don't you get out of those clothes?"

Vegita gaped at him. He knew it! He knew Kakorrot was up to something!

The Prince shuffled away from Goku, "W-what are you blabbering on about, Kakorrot?!"

Goku smiled and raised up the pajamas, "I thought since you've been sweating from your fever, you'd be more comfortable if you had on some clean pajamas."

Vegita's mouth twitched, for he knew the idiot was right. His current clothing was wet and starting to stink. He scowled and held his hand to accept the clothing. "Fine, give it here." Goku handed him the clothing and watched as Vegita began to struggle with unbuttoning his night shirt.

"Here," said Goku reaching for the thermometer, "Let me check your temperature again to see if your fever's gone down."

Vegita opened his mouth, received the thermometer, and went back to trying to undo his buttons.

"Do you need help?" Goku asked, although he knew the Prince's answer.

"No! I'm fine!" Vegita spat, "I'm the Prince of all Saiyian-jinns! I can handle taking off my own clothing!" The stubborn Saiyian-jinn continued to fumble with the buttons; while continuing to get more and more agitated with each screw-up.

Then, out of the blue, two large hands reached over and began to unbutton the pajama shirt with ease. Vegita could only stare as Goku undid one button after another. Suddenly, he felt hot, even hotter than he was with the fever. With each button loose, he could swear that his body temperature went up another degree. He panted and blinked. The room was starting to spin. He looked down to see that Goku was only two buttons away from his pants. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come.

_Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep. _

Goku stopped and looked up at the thermometer. He plucked it from the sick Prince's mouth and was shocked by the results, "104.7?"

Vegita's head was swaying back and forth. He steadied himself, then fainted.

"Vegita?! Vegita!" Goku shook him to see if the warrior would respond. When he didn't, Goku ran to a telephone. He dialed the number of his doctor and waited for the pickup. "Hello, Doc?" he said the other person answered, "Yeah, I got a friend whose real sick. Could you come over?"

It was about forty-five minutes later when Vegita opened his eyes. The blurry figures made themselves clear after a few seconds. He recognized Kakorrot, but the younger man was a person he had never seen before.

The young man smirked at him, "Well! I see you're up!" He wagged a finger at Vegita with a wink, "Don't make your boyfriend worry his pretty little head off again, ya hear?"

Vegita opened his mouth to denounce the assumption that Kakorrot and he were boyfriends, but was interrupted by the smack of the young man's latex gloves coming off. "He'll be fine," he told Goku, "He just needs to rest for another couple of days and make sure you give him some more fluids, ok? We don't want him getting dehydrated again."

Goku nodded, feeling a little guilty that he had forgotten to make sure Vegita was well hydrated. He stared at the I.V. hooked up to Vegita and shuddered. When he had seen the doctor stick Vegita with the needle earlier, he almost fainted himself.

Vegita sat up and was made aware of the I.V. stand. He eyed the contents of the bag suspiciously.

"Don't worry," said the doctor putting his hands in his pockets, "It's just saline and water."

Vegita grunted and dropped back down on the bed. Goku turned to the doctor, "Thanks a lot for coming, Dr.... oh, how rude, I never did get your name."

The young doctor smiled, "Dr. Will Killemall."

Vegita immediately sat back up while Goku's jaw dropped. "You're shitting with us, right?" Vegita asked.

Killemall scratched his head, "Why does everyone asked that when I tell them my name?" He shrugged it off, "Oh, well. Anyway, it's no problem. Your family doctor, Dr. S., was busy with another matter. Since I had no patients at the time, I told him I would take care of it."

Goku shook his hand, "I'm really grateful, Doctor." He turned to the ill Prince and put his hands on his hips, "Vegita, tell the doctor 'Thank you.'"

Vegita glared at the taller Saiyian-jinn and then turned to Killemall, "Thank you, Doctor, for saving my life from this imbecile who doesn't know how to take care of anyone."

"Hey!" said Goku as the doctor chuckled.

Killemall removed the I.V. needle from Vegita's arm and replaced it with a blue bandage. He capsulized the I.V. and picked up his other medical utensils. "I'll be going now. I've already wasted enough of you lovebirds' time." He pointed to Goku, "Fluids!" Goku nodded. Then he pointed to Vegita, "Rest!" Vegita only grunted in response.

As Killemall opened the door, he looked at Goku and said, "Another thing," he smirked, "Try to keep your hands off of your man until he gets better. Don't get him all hot and bothered again."

Goku blushed while Vegita snarled at the doctor, "The moron and I aren't a couple!"

The doctor blinked, "Really? Because you seem like it." He shrugged and left, closing the door behind him.

Vegita fell back on the bed, seething in rage. "Stupid doctor," he muttered.

Goku scratched his head, for he was unable to look at the other fighter, "You want some water, Vegita?"

Vegita snapped his eyes towards his rival, "No, Kakorrot. I want an explanation."

Goku gave him a confused look, "What?"

"I said, I want an explanation."

"Explanation to what?" Goku asked, worried about where this was going.

"To the fact that you had your hands all over me!"

Goku cringed. Perhaps Vegita knew that after he had called the doctor, he came back and finished changing Vegita's clothes. It was not as simple as it sounds. The moment Goku saw Vegita's bare torso, he turned as red as a tomato. Which, for the life of him, he couldn't understand. He never blushed at the sight of another male's body. Some of the other guys walked around without a shirt on sometimes, it never fazed him. When he saw Vegita's chest, however, he felt like a schoolgirl with a crush. If that wasn't bad enough, he kept staring at him until the doctor arrived.

How was he supposed to explain that to Vegita?

"I was just trying to help, Vegita...," Goku said after a few moment of unsure silence.

"I told you I didn't need any help!" Vegita raged back, "And what the hell was up with that book!" He pointed to the book on the ground near the bookshelf.

Goku blinked then picked the book up, "The Secrets to a Good Marriage?" He shrugged, "What about it?"

"You're trying to tell me something with that damn book, aren't you?"

Goku rolled his eyes. Why the hell was this guy so paranoid? "No, Vegita. I didn't grab the book for a specific reason. I just took whatever was there and handed it to you."

Vegita glared, then crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't believe you."

Goku sighed, "I don't care. I'm going back downstairs to finish the laundry." He started to walk away when Vegita's voice stopped him, "Why did you give me a book that stated that a married couple should have sex?!"

Goku stared at him, "That's what it said?"

"Yes!"

Goku scratched his head, "I didn't know that. Chichi bought that book. It's not like I ever read it."

Vegita uncrossed his arms, "Well, for some reason I'm not surprised."

Goku turned away, "It's not like I would ever want to have sex with you anyway."

"Whatever!" Vegita retorted, "I bet you were ogling me and feeling me up while I was unconscious!"

Goku looked back with angry eyes and a blush on his cheeks, "I was just watching you sleep! That's not the same as ogling!" Goku covered his mouth after saying that.

Vegita's jaw dropped and he shuffled off the bed to get away from Goku, "Y-y-you were watching me sleep?"

Goku slowly removed his hand, "It wasn't like that! I was waiting for the thermometer to finish taking you temperature."

Vegita gritted his teeth, "Yeah, right! You're sick freak with some crazy fetish. I bet you get turned on by peeping on another people!"

"_Oh..."_

Goku threw his hands in the air, "Oh, yeah! _I'm_ the sick freak! What about you?! You're the masochist! You only fight me because you get turned on by me kicking your ass every time!"

"_Eh..."_

"WHAT?!" Vegita bellowed, furious at Goku for bringing up his failures, "You're the one who likes to wear clothes that shreds the moment you get hit! You must really love flexing your muscles for all the world to see!"

"_Ah..." _

"I bet you love seeing me flex!" Goku yelled slamming his hands on the bed.

"_Hey..." _

"WHAT?!" Goku and Vegita yelled in unison at the small voice by the door. To both their horrors, it was Gohan. The small boy stood there with his backpack and a paper in hand.

"I-I-I'm home," he stammered timidly.

Goku with his eyes as big as dinner plates, managed to shake out, "Welcome home. How was school?"

Gohan looked at Goku, then to Vegita, and then back to Goku, "Can't wait to go back..." Gohan began to walk away slowly; then Goku lounged and grabbed his son's legs.

"Wait! Gohan-chan! It's not like that!" Goku tried to explain, but all Gohan was focusing on was shaking his father off his legs. Goku stuck to his son crying out his innocence, while Gohan dragged him out of the room. Once they were gone, Vegita fell back on his bed and let his ill body rest.

A few days past and Vegita had recovered from his cold. While the Prince was glad to get back to training, Goku was busy worrying.

"Bulma's party is the day after tomorrow," Goku said to Vegita at the breakfast table.

"So?" Vegita remarked, stuffing another omelet in his mouth.

"She's expecting VeeVee to show up," Goku said leaning over.

"So?" Some hash met their demise by the Saiyian-jinn's mouth.

"She'll come looking for her if she doesn't show up. You know how Bulma is."

"So?" An apple slice was bit into.

Goku sighed and rubbed his forehead, "You have to be there. I know you hate it, but if you don't show up, Bulma will start snooping around."

Vegita swallowed a biscuit, "Why don't you just tell the hag that 'VeeVee' was just a one-night stand?"

Goku crossed his arms, "Bulma knows me better than that."

Vegita scoffed, "Idiot. That's what you get for being such a naive fool."

Goku frowned, "Look, just go with me, do your little community college acting, we'll be out of there in twenty minutes."

Vegita looked up, "Five minutes."

Goku stared, then realized that Vegita was negotiating, "Fifteen minutes."

Vegita crossed his arms, "Six minutes."

"Fourteen minutes."

"Six and a half minutes."

"Thirteen minutes."

"Seven minutes."

Goku stared and gave one final offer, "Ten minutes."

Vegita thought about it, then answered, "Fine. Ten minutes. I'll be keeping track from the moment we arrive at the damn party."

Goku sighed in relief, then he smiled, "Well, we better get you a nice dress!"

A shoe hit Goku in the face.

Piccolo, who had seen everything from the kitchen entryway, chuckled, "This should be interesting." Goku got up from the table, rubbing his sore face.

"Fine," said the hero, "I bet you have bad taste in clothing anyway." He stuck his tongue out at Vegita and left for the mall.

The mall was packed with people, and Goku was having a hard time shopping for a dress. There were many factors contributing to this. One: he didn't know what size VeeVee was. Two: he didn't know what style was fashionable for women. Three: he had never bought a dress before.

Could this be Goku's hardest battle yet? Perhaps.

He sifted through the clothing, not quite sure about what he was even looking for. A well-dressed sales lady approached him, "Sir? Can I help you?"

Goku looked at her, the perfection definition of confusion etched on his features, "Yes, I'm trying to find for a dress for my ...err... wife."

"Is there a special occasion for this dress?" she asked politely.

"Yes, it's for a party," said Goku.

The lady gestured to some dresses at another rack, "A little black dress is always good for any type of party." She walked to the rack, Goku following her. She picked up small black dress with some sequin designs, "What size is she, sir?"

Goku bit his lip, "Um... I'm not sure..." He looked around and found a mannequin that seemed right. "Yeah," he said pointing to it, "She's about that size."

"Nobody's that size," the woman mumbled more in annoyance with herself than Goku as she looked away.

"What?"

She waved her hands, "Oh, nothing. Now, what kind of design was she looking for?"

Goku scratched his head, "She wasn't really looking for anything in particular."

She smiled politely, "Well, let's get one that will make her the envy of the party."

Back at the Son house, Vegita came inside from the backyard looking for a drink. He had been training hard to catch up with the days he lost from his illness. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottled water. He went to the living room, dropping down on the couch, and taking a long drink from the bottle. Suddenly, the Prince's rival burst through the front door carrying a plastic bag. "Vegita!" he called out with a smile.

_Thump-thump_. Damn, Vegita needed to get that little problem checked out with a doctor. And not from Killemall either.

Goku headed over to the couch with the bag, "I got you the best dress they had in the entire store!"

"Boy," said Vegita sarcastically, "If my father decided to check up on me from Hell at this moment, I'm sure he'd be a little more than shocked."

Goku removed the dress from the bag with a satisfied smirk on his face, "I knew I'd pick out a great dress!"

Vegita gave it a single glance and went back to drinking his water. Goku's face fell, "You don't like it?"

There was that guilt thing again, "Kakorrot, I'm not an authority on women's clothing! If I was, I'd be changing my career as quickly as I could!"

Goku pouted, "Yeah, but I just wanted to see if you liked it..."

Vegita scowled, "It'll do for this ridiculous gathering that stupid woman is having! Get one thing straight, Kakorrot! I will never like a dress! Especially one I have to wear!" He got up in a huff and left the room.

Goku raised the dress higher, "Don't you want to try it on?"

"NO!"

When night of the party arrived, the weather was a bright night sky with shining stars, the full moon, and very little clouds. Goku retied his tie for the fourth time. He had gotten it right the first time, this was mainly out of nervousness. He, Piccolo, and Gohan stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Vegita.

"Are you sure Vegita's even gonna come down?" Piccolo asked.

Goku lowered his shoulders, "Nope." The Saiyian-jinn looked at his son, "Are you sure you don't wanna come, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded his head, "Yeah, I wanna catch up on my homework. I'll find out if you two crashed and burned tomorrow." Goku said nothing back. The boy was right, this night was probably going to be a disaster.

"Vegita!" Goku called out, "are you ready yet?"

"Shut UP!" a feminine voice called back, "I'm going as fast as I can in this stupid dress!" Moments later, the door opened. VeeVee came out in the black dress Goku picked out, some matching heels, full make-up, her hair pinned up in a bun, and holding a small black hand purse. She walked with sophistication down the stairs, until she lost her footing. She caught herself, but not without flashing her underpants the trio. Goku and Gohan covered their eyes, but Piccolo decided he was going to look a bit more.

"Are you wearing men's underwear under that dress?" the Namek asked.

Vegita growled as she composed herself, "As if I'm actually going to wear panties!"

The Namek chuckled, "But the purse is no big deal?"

Vegita glared at him, "I brought the transformation gun and some capsules with my clothes in this purse!" She got downstairs and brushed herself off, "Let's get going, Kakorrot. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

"Ah!" said Goku, "Just a second!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. He hooked around Vegita's wrist. The temporary female examined it, "What is it?"

Goku gave a sad smile, "It's a diamond tennis bracelet. I brought it for Chichi as a birthday present. Don't lose it, okay?"

Vegita looked at the bracelet again. "Oh," she said somewhat disappointed, "You're just trying to show off to your friends." Goku chuckled and headed to the front door. Vegita followed, almost tripping again. Goku opened the door, after Vegita passed him, he turned to Gohan and Piccolo, "If I don't live through this, bury me in my best gi."

After Goku closed the door, Gohan sighed, "He all ready ruined his best gi."

When Goku and Vegita arrived, they found the area was bustling with people. The party was held in the backyard of Capsule Corp., with a stage and a band, lights streaming overhead, and rows of buffet tables holding upscale food. Goku looked worried, for he didn't even know most of the other guests there. Vegita had begun her countdown, "9:59, 9:58, 9:57..."

Goku scratched his head, "I'm going to find Bulma, you stay here."

"9:53, 9:52,..." was the response he got. Goku scurried off in search of Bulma while Vegita stood, counting. She continued for a few more seconds, then stopped. She had the feeling that someone was watching her. Someone she knew.

It was Krillin. He was staring at her from the buffet table. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He wondered if she was a friend of Bulma's. Was she here with another man? _Oh, man_, he thought, _should I go over and talk to her?_

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu wandered over next to Krillin, their eyes also on the unknown woman. "Who," Yamcha asked with some suggestion in his voice, "is that gorgeous creature?"

"I don't know," said Krillin turning to his friends with a death glare, "but I'll thing you one thing. I would kill all of you for her."

Tien and Chiaotzu backed off a little, while Yamcha fixed his slightly loose tie. "Too bad," said Yamcha, "because she's all ready mine." Yamcha picked up a glass of champagne from off the table and headed off to introduce himself to the unknown woman.

Tien crossed his arms, "Doesn't she seem... kinda familiar?"

Chiaotzu looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he said, "I feel like I've seen her somewhere before."

Krillin cocked his head to the side, "Maybe, she's a model? Could you have seen her in magazine?"

Tien lowered his arms, "I don't think so, but I know I'll figure it out."

Vegita gritted her teeth. Kakorrot's moronic friends were looking at her! Dammit! They probably recognized her! The worse part was that the scarred one was heading over this way. Yamcha smiled as he approached her. "Hello," he said.

Vegita couldn't look at him, much less say anything. He offered her the glass, "Champagne?" Vegita shook her head. Yamcha pondered why she wasn't reacting to his usually flawless charm. "My name is Yamcha, what's yours?"

Thank the Gods in the Heavens! He didn't recognize her! "VeeVee," Vegita answered quietly.

Yamcha smirked, "VeeVee? That's a cute name."

_Wait... is he actually hitting on me? _Vegita thought with disgust. How embarrassing! She was being hit on by a guy that she had once literally hit on before.

"So," Yamcha said taking a sip of the champagne cooly, "are you here with anyone tonight?"

"Yes, she is! And so are you!" an angry voice cut in. Yamcha turned to the voice's owner and saw Bulma glaring daggers at him.

"Oh! H-h-hey, Babe...," Yamcha stammered.

"Don't you 'Hey, Babe' me!" Bulma scolded. Goku poked out from behind her, "Hello, Yamcha!"

"Hey, Goku," Yamcha said weakly.

"I see you've all ready met VeeVee," said Goku walking over to the disguised Saiyian-jinn.

Yamcha blinked in astonishment, "Son, is she your date?!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head shyly, "Hai."

Yamcha smirked, "Where did you find her? If I could get a girl like-

Bulma jabbed his side with her elbow and Yamcha corrected himself, "I would like to introduce a fine woman like her to some friends." Bulma pinched Yamcha ear and dragged him away. "Ow, ow, ow! Come one, Babe!" he protested.

Goku couldn't help but snicker at the duo. He glance at Vegita and saw she was looking rather uncomfortable. "Are you all right?"

Vegita scoffed, "I'm the Prince of the Saiyian-jinns in a dress with lipstick on and one of your friends just hit on me. Do I seem all right?"

Goku frowned, "No. Sorry." Goku looked away. Wanting to get away and perhaps make Vegita feel a little better, he pointed to the open bar, "I'll go get us some drinks." He started to walk off when something grabbed his arm. He looked down to see that it was Vegita who grabbed him.

The Prince in disguise swallowed her pride and said, "Stay." Goku gave her a blank look. "I don't want any more guys coming up to me," she explained. Goku nodded and stood next to her.

Krillin couldn't help but laugh when he saw Yamcha walking over, rubbing his abused ear. Tien and Chiaotzu also laughed as well. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up," said the disgruntled warrior.

"What happened?" said Krillin teasingly, "I thought she was all ready yours."

Yamcha scoffed, "Bulma caught me. It doesn't matter, she was all ready with another guy."

Krillin's face fell, "Oh, man. I finally got the courage to talk to her too..."

Yamcha let go of his ear, "She's _Goku's _date." The other three fighters stared at him in shock.

"Really?" Krillin asked not believing his ears. Yamcha nodded.

Tien stammered, "Damn. That was fast."

Krillin let out a miserable cry, "It's because he's tall and has great hair!"

"Look!" said Chiaotzu pointing to the couple. Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha looked on as Goku was shuffling his feet awkwardly while talking with VeeVee. The fighters couldn't hear what they were saying, but the couple seemed like teenagers on their first date. "Wow," said Krillin, "It's true."

"I didn't think Son would be ready to meet another woman for quite awhile," said Tien.

"Before Bulma dragged me away," said Yamcha, "I got her name. It's VeeVee."

Krillin looked shocked, "Oh, no. Oh, no..., don't do that to yourself, Son."

"What's wrong?" Yamcha asked.

Krillin balled up his fists, "Don't you get it? VeeVee? It sounds too much like Chichi! Plus she has black hair and judging from her build, she might be a fighter."

"So?" said Yamcha shrugging.

"So, she's just a substitute for Chichi! Goku's only with her because she reminds him of Chichi!"

Yamcha thought about it, then shook his head, "She seemed really shy to me. And as we all know, Chichi wasn't a shy person."

"She may seem like that here," Krillin said, "but maybe when she's alone with Goku, she treats him like Chichi did."

The other warriors thought about it, unsure of Krillin's theory. "I hope that's not the case," said Tien, "then both of their hearts are going to get broken."

"ATTENTION GUESTS!" exclaimed Bulma in the microphone as she stood on the stage. "NEXT DANCE IS FOR COUPLES ONLY! SO GRAB THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE AND COME ON DOWN TO THE DANCE FLOOR!"

Vegita glared at Goku, but the taller Saiyian-jinn raised his hands in defense. "Don't worry," he said, "I don't feel like dancing." Vegita looked away only to see that Bulma was hurrying over to them.

The blue-haired woman put her hands on her hips, "It's couples dance, that means you two as well!"

"Well, Bulma," said Goku, "You see, we can't-

"No buts! Get out there and dance!" She glared at him and then took off to find Yamcha.

Vegita growled, "We are NOT dancing."

"I know, but Bulma won't stop hounding us if we don't," said Goku. He rubbed his head, "How long do we have?"

"3 minutes and 36 seconds," said Vegita.

Goku sighed and crossed his arms, "One dance, it'll go by quickly. Faster than if we just stand around." Vegita glared at him; then she buried her face in her hands, nodding. Goku offered her his hand and she took it. He lead her down to the dance area and they held each other, rocking back and forth.

"Aw," said Bulma watching them as she danced with Yamcha, "Look at them." She sighed romantically, "They must be whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears."

"No, Vegita! Move your foot that way!" Goku whispered.

"Which way?" Vegita whispered back angrily.

"The left! ... No! ... My left!" Goku whispered harshly.

"Kakorrot, I don't know how to dance!" Vegita whispered back.

"Ugh! Let's just go back to rocking back and forth!" Goku finally said in exasperation.

"Fine!" said Vegita. They stood at arms length from each other. Goku's hands lightly touching Vegita's hips, while her hands were barely touching his shoulders. The music playing in the loudspeakers was an old love song. Their feet shuffled through the recently cut grass. All the while, Goku's friends were intensely watching them. The two long-feuding Saiyian-jinns could finally agree on one thing: this was incredibly awkward.

Bulma and Yamcha had been, quite obviously, dancing towards them. When they were close enough, Bulma bumped her hip against Vegita, causing the Saiyian-jinn to fall into her nemesis' arms. Goku caught her, almost tipping over from the unexpected weight falling on him. Vegita turned to glare at the two humans quickly dancing away, chuckling at the success of their evil plan. "I'm going to kill both of them," said Vegita.

Goku smiled, "Give them a break. They're just looking out for me." His arms suddenly found themselves snaking their way around Vegita's waist. Vegita blushed at this contact, and her heart began beating faster. This felt nice and comfortable, like the two Saiyian-jinns had done this for years. It was terribly embarrassing as well. Goku found that he couldn't contain his own blush.

Vegita finally looked up at Goku, and was surprised to find out that he wasn't unattractive. It was amazing to see that no damage had been done to his face over his years of fighting. When Goku's eyes turned to her, Vegita didn't turn away. They stared at one another, pondering various questions about the other. Even when they drew closer to each other, neither stopped staring. Their mouths opened, as if they wanted to say something.

Instead, the Saiyian-jinns closed their eyes, and leaned forward. The swell of the music in the background signaled the ending of the song and the beginning of love.

The most powerful fighters in the universe closed the gap between them, and kissed.

MTB: AH! MY HEART! It's the kiss! Total cliffhanger too! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was also great to get all your reviews from the last chapter! If I don't get reviews... I'll just DIE!

Trunks: It's true, she will.

Goku: I come not to praise MTB, but to review her!

Vegita: I'm going to be the one who stabs her in the back!

MTB: Et tu, Vegita?

Vegita: Yes.

MTB: On the next chapter: The consequences of the kiss! And Piccolo finds out! Oh, no! Poor Ouji-Sama! BTW: I'm already planning a sequel! But I won't give away any secrets!


	6. Chapter 6

MTB: Hey everyone! How are you?

Trunks, Goku, Vegita, & Piccolo: Good. And you?

MTB: I'm fantastic! Let me say thanks for all the reviews! I always love getting reviews! I know someone asked me if they could draw a scene from this fanfic, and I say "Yes!" ...Seriously, how am I gonna stop you? I don't control your free will.... If you guys wanna archive any my fics, go right ahead! It's not like I'm making any money from this. (Looks around) No money whatsoever...

Piccolo: Yeah, they get it. You don't wanna be sued.

MTB: Anywho, if you do archive my fics on your website, just email me the URL, so I can check it out! I love going to other DBZ fan sites! So, without further ado, on to the fic!

Trunks: What about the disclaimer?

MTB: ....Your mom's a disclaimer.

Trunks: ....What?

Vegita: Ha! She is!

Trunks: (Pouts) Fine. I'll do it! (Disclaimer: MTB doesn't own DBZ. If she did, she wouldn't have me wear such god awful clothes in GT.)

MTB: No F-ing way.

Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!

Chapter 6

_Whirr, tack, click, snap. _

It was those sounds which woke Vegita from her stupor. Everything hit her all at once: the warmth of another body, the scent of Kakorrot, and wet sensation on her lips.

The Great Prince of Saiyian-jinns had just kissed his low-classed foe, and in front of Goku's friends and strangers, who were applauding the romantic gesture.

Vegita roughly pushed away Goku, the taller Saiyian-jinn was as stunned at the realization as his rival. Bulma trotted over to the duo with camera in hand, clapping happily, "You two... you make such a cute couple."

Goku looked over to Vegita, whose face resembled something between shock and anger. She said nothing, instead turned and fled through the crowd that surrounded them. "Ve-!" Goku shouted after her, stopping short to not give her real identity away. Bulma stared after the fleeing woman and placed her hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Son-kun," she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak her out."

Goku lowered his shoulders and buried his face in his hands. _As if things between us weren't bad enough,_ he thought.

Vegita ran out of the Capsule Corp. compounds, heading far away from the group to fly without being noticed. She had just kissed the idiot; the last thing the Prince needed was for everyone to find out who VeeVee actually was. When she reached a good distance away, Vegita took off into the sky. Clutching the small black purse close to her chest, and braving pass the winds to a unknown destination. She panted, still in her shock of what transpired. The Prince and the third-class in such an act?! _Father would have hung me, _Vegita thought miserably.

Vegita suddenly found herself over an ocean. Her flight stopped and she allowed herself to dive head first into the water. She hit the water, emitting a huge splash. Under water, Vegita opened her eyes catching sight of several fish swimming away. She swam upwards to the surface, and gasping when she broke through. Glaring at the vast nothingness that surrounded the Prince, she smacked the water in frustration. Her body shivered from the effects of the freezing waters and anger.

Vegita snarled, "I will put an end to all of this ridiculousness." She shot out of the water and into the air, intent on fulfilling her statement.

Back at Capsule Corp., Goku swirled the champagne around in his glass. Krillin sat across the table from him with a sad and concern look in his eyes. Goku stopped the moving the glass and downed the champagne in one gulp. Krillin sighed, that was his third glass since VeeVee took off. Goku called to one of the waiters to bring him another, then slumped down on the table.

The waiter set the new glass down next to the dejected Saiyian-jinn. Krillin shook his head and said, "Goku, what is this really about? Do you miss VeeVee? Or do you miss Chichi?"

Goku shrugged as he began to swirl the champagne glass, "Both.... neither."

Krillin crossed his arms, "I'm asking seriously, Son. I could tell you were only with VeeVee because she reminds you of Chichi."

Goku snorted with amusement, "'She reminds me of Chichi?' No, she reminds me of Vegita."

Krillin shook his head again, knowing he was not going to get anywhere with a semi-drunk Goku. He stood up and offered his best friend his hand, "Come on, Goku. I'll take you home."

Goku looked at his hand, sighed, then downed the champagne. He stood up, "No thanks, Krillin. I'm not gonna go home just yet."

Krillin stared at him, "Then where are you going?"

Goku stretched out his body and looked at the night sky, "I'm gonna sober up first, then I'm going to fix this." He powered up and flew away, leaving a worried Krillin behind. Bulma came up from behind Krillin, while trying to find Goku in the stars.

"I hope they can work something out," she said, "I didn't know she was gonna be so scared. It's all my fault, I tried to push them together too soon."

Krillin turned to look at her, "I don't think you had anything to do with this. I have a feeling that this was going to be the outcome no matter what happened."

Bulma looked up at the sky again, "They really did seem like they were meant to be."

The water seemed to call him this night. First the ocean held some kind of welcoming mat for him, now the shallow river below him wanted him to stay. The flame-haired Prince leaned against the bridge's railing, staring at his reflection. The park was quiet and empty, the only sound being the wind rustling the trees and their leaves.

_Stupid_, he thought to himself for the thousandth time, _What was I thinking? _

After leaving the ocean, Vegita removed the dress and accessories, and reverted back to his normal self. He opened up the extra capsules and donned on his armored suit. The transformation gun met an ill fate at the bottom of his gold-tipped boots, becoming the death of "VeeVee," and the Prince's humiliation.

Vegita knew the third-class idiot would be searching for him, and was glad for the peace and quiet that he had now. He fisted his hair in his hands. He wondered absently if he were to pull the hairs out that the brain cells which were causing him to replay the moment he and Kakorrot kissed would be removed as well. He could not get over the feel of the taller Saiyian-jinn's lips. They were soft and warm and ... right?

He shook his head, _No, not right_.

Being held in Kakorrot's arms, it was strange. He's so powerful, yet his arms seemed to be so calm and light. Kakorrot was married to a woman before, he probably knew how to handle something small in his grasp. He was experienced in romancing and coddling.

Unlike Vegita, who only knew about having quick sex and leaving before he was conned out of more money. He was uncertain in actually courting a decent woman, therefore he never did it. Finally, he touched someone; truly touched someone. He felt the texture of skin. He was gentle and slow, something he never done before. Especially not with Kakorrot. Vegita looked at his gloved hands. It was strange, being this way, and doing these things.

Vegita spat on the ground in disgust with himself. That stupid third-class was making him assimilate to this backwater planet's culture.

Speak of the Devil.

Goku materialized before the Prince, on the other side of the bridge's railing. When he realized he wasn't standing on anything, he quickly grabbed the railing. He looked down to see the river and smiled at Vegita, "I almost didn't make it!"

Vegita pushed the younger Saiyian-jinn, causing him to lose his grip and fall into the river below. Vegita watched with a stoical face when Goku fell on his back, splashing the water onto himself. The soaking wet hero sat up in the shin-high water and gave Vegita an angry look. The older dropped the tennis bracelet on his head in response. Goku plucked the bracelet from one of the spikes adorning his head and pocketed it.

Still glaring daggers at Vegita, Goku stood up and shook the water from his body. Afterwards, he levitated upwards to land on the bridge next to Vegita. When his feet touched the ground, he heard a crunch sound. Looking down, he noticed he had stepped on pieces of metal. He took a closer look and saw the familiar dial of the transformation gun. Goku scratched the back of his head, "Aw, Gohan and I never got to use the cowboy setting."

Vegita rubbed his head and said in a tired voice, "Go away, Kakorrot."

Goku turned to him and grinned sheepishly, "Come on, Vegita. It wasn't that bad."

Vegita snapped his eyes towards his rival, noticing the flush on the younger's cheeks and the faint smell of alcohol surrounding him. The moron was buzzed, but it did not seem to affect him too much. It seemed he was fine enough to go back home, change out of the dressy clothing and back into his normal orange gi. Vegita growled, "'It wasn't that bad?!' Are you hearing yourself?! _We_ are enemies! _We_ live only to destroy the other! The fact that we just kissed, in front of your pathetic friends no less, is against what we are!"

Goku sighed, "Look, the kiss ...," he struggled with the correct words, "it wasn't because we ... there were some factors to what happened tonight."

Vegita crossed his arms, "Like what?"

Goku explained, crossing to Vegita's side, "Well, first, the mood of the whole party. It had a bit of a romantic feel to it. Plus, you were a girl at the time. Your female body would be doing things that you wouldn't normally do. And, well, I don't know about you but .... I felt a little pressure from everyone in the crowd. It didn't mean a thing to either one of us."

Vegita stood in place, staring straight ahead. The younger lowered his shoulders, hoping he had convinced the Prince. The look on Vegita's face told Goku that he was still unsure, so he continued, "I mean, if we would kiss each other right now, it would just be weird and awkward."

Vegita turned his head to Goku, "You mean you didn't find it weird and awkward before?"

Goku pursed his lips and turned away, "Yeah, but... umm..."

"But what?"

"...Nothing..."

Vegita threw his arms in the air, "Whatever! Who cares what caused the kiss or how it felt! The point is it shouldn't happen again!"

Goku nodded, "It won't happen again."

"I know it won't," Vegita said as he powered up, "I'm leaving."

Goku put his hands on his hips, "Yeah, we should get back home. It's pretty late."

"I didn't mean I'm leaving this area. I meant I'm leaving this stupid marriage!"

Goku's jaw dropped, "W-w-w-w-w-what! You're divorcing me?!" Vegita turned away, while Goku continued, "You can't leave me!"

"I just did!" Vegita snarled, "And you can keep custody of the brat!" With that last statement, the Prince took off into the sky, heading to Capsule Corp.

Goku stood there in shock. Vegita just dumped him.

_Ouch. _

The shock soon turned to anger and Goku yelled after his new ex, "Of course I can keep Gohan! He's_ my_ son!" He roughly kicked a piece of the transformation gun, causing it to pierce through several trees and stick itself in the side of the park's jungle gym. The jungle gym suddenly caught on fire. The Saiyian-jinn watched it burn and sizzle, wondering how it caught fire in the first place. Then, the gym exploded.

Goku screamed in frustration, this night was going to terrible for him. He fell on the bridge's railing, the only thing which would hold him up at the moment. "Why me?" Goku said miserably, "Why...?" He gave loud, miserable moan.

"Bad night, huh?"

Goku turned to the sound of the voice and saw a man standing a few yards away from him. The man was wearing a red shirt, a white blazer, black slacks, and licking an ice cream cone. Goku looked back at the river, "It's complicated."

The man walked over to stand next to Goku, taking another lick of his ice cream, "Many things in life are. Life, love, God, and the fact that no matter how stupid the prizes are in the Cracker Jacks people still enjoy getting them. Even if they never play with it; they still like getting the prize. So tell me, how stupid was the prize you got in your Cracker Jacks?"

Goku straighten up a bit, "I don't know what kind of prize it is. All I know is that it's a pain in my ass."

The man took another lick, "How so?"

"Well, for starters, this prize always insults me and belittles anything I do," the fighter said with a scoff, "Also, it complains about everything. It's always angry about something, and can't relax. And it's as spoiled as a rich kid." Goku stopped, suddenly remembering.

The man cocked his head to get a better look at Goku's face. The hero of the universe slowly continued, a smile growing slightly, "But, I guess, I sort of deserve those insults. I was always making it do some embarrassing things. I can't believe it did not once, but three times. It did help me out around the house, and cook dinner and breakfast for me sometimes. It's strong, smart, proud, and determined. Even though it's always angry, it still optimistic about the challenges it has to face. It always believes that it will win in the end."

The man's bottom lip quivered as his eyes splashed tears onto his ice cream. Goku was confused by the man's reaction and took a couple of steps back. "That...," said the man, "That was beautiful...sniff."

"Uh... thanks?"

The man rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry. It's just every time I hear someone talk about the one they love, I get so emotional."

Goku fell over, "ONE THEY LOVE?!"

"Sniff ... yeah," he said, "I could feel the love you had for this person! It's the best love! It's true love!"

Goku's body trembled at the idea: Him in love with Vegita? Impossible. Vegita said so himself, they were enemies. They were not fated to be together. Were they?

"I'm ... in ... love... with...?" Goku said trying to make sense of the man's statement.

"Yes! You just found out now?" the man as he squirmed around in excitement, "It's great being in love! I hope everyone falls in love!"

"If ... if that's true," Goku said, "then I'm gay."

This time it was the man's turn to fall over, causing him to drop his ice cream. He quickly regained his composure, "Well, love does transcend pass many obstacles, including gender." His voice become serious, "You should let him know. Don't live the rest of your life wondering what could have been. See if he feels the same about you."

Goku stared at the man, "What?"

"You need to reach into your chest and show him the beating heart that is your love! Then reach into his chest and show him that you two share the same beating heart! He may resist you, but keep fighting on! Love is always worth fighting for!"

Goku scratched his head, "But if I pull out our hearts, won't that kill us?"

The man looked at him in disbelief, "What are you- Never mind. It's a metaphor. I meant for you to pour your heart out to him. Let him know that come Heaven or Hell, you'll still be by his side. Don't lie to him or beat around the bush. I know it's always scary to let someone know you love them, but keeping silent is the worst type of torture you can do to yourself. It can be torture to the other too, especially if he feels the same."

Goku sighed, "I don't love him." The man raised an eyebrow and Goku continued, "I don't. I've been in love before, and this doesn't feel the same. We're not meant for each other. Even if I did love him, he wouldn't feel the same for me." The hero lowered his head, "I'm sorry to disappoint you. Thanks for talking to me." He turned and walked away, leaving the stranger with a dropped jaw.

After Goku flew away into the starry sky, the man yelled out one last thing, "Love isn't always the same!" The man pouted at the Saiyian-jinn's refusal of something so obvious. He kicked a piece of metal he saw on the ground in frustration. It land next to a flower only a few feet away. The flower caught fire and exploded.

The man shifted his guilty eyes around to see if anyone else had seen what he accidently destroyed. Then he quickly left the park.

The next morning, Bulma swallowed a large lump which had found it's way into her throat. The events of last night still left her feeling guilty. She wondered, as she stood on the Son's front doorstep, if Goku could ever forgive her for ruining a seemingly good relationship he had with VeeVee. She shuffled the envelope containing the photographs she had taken last night in her hands. The genius wasn't so sure Goku would want these pictures. She sighed and knocked on the door, ignoring her fear.

Piccolo answer moments later, and cocked an eyebrow at Bulma's presence. She gave him a nervous smile, which Piccolo knew it was not because she was afraid of him. "Hey Piccolo," she said, "Is Goku here?"

The Namek nodded, "He's still sleeping though."

"Oh," Bulma said in slight relief, "I just wanted to give him these pictures that were from last night." She handed the tall alien the envelope and continued, "And could you tell him I'm sorry for me? I know I said that to him last night, but I wanted to apologize again."

The fighter gave her a confused look. Nobody really does anything to Goku and was not immediately forgiven by the kind man. "What happened?" he asked.

Bulma looked down at the ground, "I really don't wanna talk about it. I'm sure Goku will tell you though."

The Namek wanted to press, but decided not to. "I'll give these to Son for you."

Bulma smiled, "If he doesn't want them, he can give them back to me."

"I'll tell him that."

Bulma turned to leave, but remembered something, "Um, Piccolo? Have you seen Vegita? I haven't seen him in couple of weeks. He normally trains in the Gravity Room at my house."

Piccolo gave her a bored look, hoping to throw her off if she suspected him of lying, "Vegita's been training near some rural regions. I've been sensing his power levels. I think he's mostly meditating though."

Bulma seemed relieved, "Ok, thanks. I was hoping he wasn't out destroying towns or something. If he was I'm sure you and Goku would have stopped him."

Piccolo chuckled, "Trust me, if he needed his ass kicked, I would have no objections."

Bulma shook her head and walked back to her car. The Namek closed the door and walked to the living room with the intention of dropping the envelope on the coffee table. An odd feeling came over him. He knew what it was, but had not experienced it much. He looked at the envelope again. The front had Goku's name written in Bulma's fine handwriting, and nothing on the back He tried to put it down again, when the feeling returned.

He sighed, his curiosity was not going to be satisfied until he actually looked at the pictures themselves.

Growling at himself, Piccolo opened up the envelope from the back and removed the pictures that were inside. He flipped through them, his eyes were catching nothing odd about the situations happening in each one. Bulma's parents dancing, Yamcha trying to do a cool pose, Krillin by the buffet table smiling at the camera, Tien and Choatzu waving at the camera, Goku giving his goofy smile at the camera, pictures of the band, and more of Goku's friends smiling at Bulma's camera. Piccolo frowned, there was nothing about these pictures he felt would cause Bulma to think Goku wouldn't want them.

Until he got to the very last picture.

The Namek stopped, his jaw slowly dropped, his eyes widened, and his hands shook. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. There in the middle of the picture, Goku and VeeVee in a romantic embrace with their lips pressed together. The warrior stared. Goku and Vegita kissing, right in front of everyone. It had been caught on film as well.

Piccolo was confused, he thought kissing was an act shared by humans as a form of affection. Goku and Chichi often kissed each other. Bulma and Yamcha kissed each other. Bulma's parents kissed each other. He had seen Muten Roshi kiss his T.V. as if he was kissing the pretty girl shown on there. So did that mean... Goku and Vegita were actually being affectionate with one another? And in public?

Piccolo looked at the picture again. He wanted to look away, but it was one of those moments in time when he couldn't look away, no matter how strange or revolting.

It certainly seemed like the Saiyian-jinns were enjoying their kiss. Goku's arms were wrapped around Vegita's disguised body, and the Prince had her hands on his shoulders. Their eyes were closed in a dreamy manner, as if they had fallen asleep in the most comfortable beds in the universe. The Namek could not find any facial disruptions suggesting they were incredibly disgusted with what they were doing to each other.

A thumping sound coming from upstairs and heading down alerted Piccolo out of his thoughts. He hid the pictures behind his back as Goku's foot hit the last step. The hero stretched and spotted his alien ally. He smiled, "Good morning, Piccolo!"

"Morning," the green man grunted.

"Boy, I'm hungry," the Saiyian-jinn said as he walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed a instant oatmeal breakfast packages from pantry and a bright green bowl from a cabinet. As he started to prepare the instant oatmeal for the microwave, Piccolo strode to kitchen with the pictures hidden behind his back. Goku popped the bowl in the microwave and set the recommended cook time. As the microwave cooked his breakfast, the Saiyian-jinn grabbed a glass from another cabinet and the milk and chocolate syrup from the fridge.

Piccolo watched his actions like a hawk, wondering if Goku was going to crack as he fixed breakfast. The black-haired warrior stirred the dark syrup in his milk with a spoon. When he found color appropriate, he sat down at the table and sipped on it happily. Piccolo frowned; this guy was good, but he knew him better.

"So," Piccolo began as casually as he could, "how was the party?"

Goku glance at him. A gut feeling told him not to lie, but he ignored it, knowing Piccolo would give him Hell if he knew what actually happened. Goku smiled, "It was good. There was a lot of food! I just wish it wasn't so fancy."

The Namek wanted to glare at him. The Saiyian-jinn was playing a fool to push the topic to another area. This was like a battle, and Piccolo's next move had to be precise to win.

"I didn't see Vegita, last night or this morning," the green alien cocked an eyebrow, "Do you know where he is?"

Goku shrugged, "He's probably training or destroying something. He went into this whole 'I-can't-believe-I-did-that-again' rant, and took off after we left the party. Poor guy. Yamcha hit on him when he was VeeVee! His ego and pride must have been shot to pieces. Vegita's just pissed off about the whole thing."

"Are you sure Vegita wasn't pissed about this?" said Piccolo as he put the incriminating picture right in front of Goku's face.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

Goku swallowed the lump in his throat as the microwave announced it's job completion. He definitely shouldn't have lied to Piccolo. Now came the Hell.

"Where...," Goku stammered, "Where did you get that?"

"Bulma," said Piccolo, "She came over earlier and dropped this off. She also wanted to apologize again for last night."

Goku took another sip of his chocolate milk as he continued looking at the picture. He had no choice, Piccolo had stuck it so close he could not see anything else. _I should really dress up more. I look good_, he mused to himself.

"So," said Piccolo, "where's Vegita?"

"Probably back at Capsule Corp., he said he was divorcing me," Goku answered truthfully, "He also destroyed the transformation gun."

The Namek moved the picture out of Goku's view, "Looks like the honeymoon's over."

Goku took another sip and said, "Yeah."

Piccolo chuckled, "Don't worry. You and Vegita will be back together. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Goku slammed his glass down on the table and gave Piccolo a vicious look, "I'm sick of hearing that!"

Piccolo's confusion at Goku's outburst turned to anger quickly, "The hell's your problem?!"

"I'm sick of everyone telling me that Vegita and I are meant to be together!"

Piccolo went back to being confused, "Who's been telling you that?"

Goku glared down at the table, "First this doctor, who came over when Vegita was sick. He said Vegita and I look like a couple. Then at the party, after we kissed, Bulma said we were a cute couple. After Vegita and I fought in this park, this weird guy comes up and tells me I'm in love with Vegita!" The hero buried his face in his hands in desperation, "I don't love Vegita. He's the universe's biggest asshole. I can't love him. We're two guys for Kami's sake!"

Some side of Piccolo did not believe him. He wondered why, it was obvious the other fighter was being truthful. He decided not to tell Goku about this, knowing it cause the man to become even more frustrated.

Piccolo put his hand on Goku's shoulder, "Don't worry about it too much. Vegita's gone now. You can probably keep his name on the marriage forms. I'm sure nobody will notice."

Goku sat up still dejected, "Yeah..."

"Why don't you go meditate for today instead of training? I'll train Gohan while you sit some place quiet and relax," Piccolo suggested as he crossed his arms.

Goku nodded, "That sounds good. I guess I'm still stressed over Chichi's death and everything is having triple the effect than it normally would." He smiled at the green alien, "Thanks, Piccolo."

The Namek rolled his eyes, "I've been meaning to train Gohan for a while. You've been too lax on him."

Goku chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

When Bulma returned to Capsule Corp., she was a bit surprised to see someone head first in her fridge. She put two and two together and smiled, "Haven't seen you in forever, Vegita."

The Saiyian-jinn grunted in response.

"Where have you been?" Bulma asked.

"None of your damned business, woman," he said.

Bulma rocked back and forth on her heels, "I already went to Goku's house today. Piccolo told me everything."

The fridge jumped, the result of Vegita bumping his head in shock. In the slowest manner possible, he got out and closed the fridge door. "Everything?" he gasped.

"Yep, and I have to say I didn't know you had it in you," the blue-haired genius grinned.

Vegita's left eye twitched, more than likely he figured, from the stroke he was having at that moment. Only one thing ran in his mind: Who to kill first?

Well, Bulma obviously, before she goes off and starts blabbing to everyone. Then, the Namek, for spilling the beans to the wench. Lastly, Kakorrot, for starting the whole fiasco in the first place. Kakorrot's brat would have to be killed as well; he's a witness to everything.

Bulma's laughter broke his dark thoughts, "I mean, who would have thought you could do such a thing?"

Vegita began to form a ki ball in his hand, and kept it hidden from Bulma's view.

She continued, "Training for two solid weeks without your precious Gravity Room? Plus meditation? I didn't think you could handle something like that."

He stopped forming the ki ball. What did she say? Training and meditation?

"I almost didn't believe Piccolo when he told me you had been meditating out in the middle of nowhere. I figured you didn't have the equipment for meditation."

He glared at her, "Are you insinuating that I am incapable of meditating because I lack a brain?"

Bulma bursted into a fit of laughter, holding her stomach. He continued to glare at her, but his inner thoughts were laughing hysterically out of relief. Bulma wiped some tears from her eyes and, still chuckling, asked, "Why did you leave in the first place?"

Vegita crossed his arms, "Because I wanted some peace and quiet for once. Every time I was in the middle of training, I was interrupted by either you, your mother, your father, or that moron with six STD's."

Bulma frowned at his insult to Yamcha, but did not bother with it, "Well, I hope your training did you some good." She gave him a little wave and left the kitchen.

Vegita opened a sports drink and chugged it down. His thirst satisfied, he wiped his mouth and set the drink down on the counter. He turned and took one step before collapsing on the tile floor.

His head spun with the close call he had with Bulma. He was worried someone would reveal what when on at Kakorrot's house for the past couple weeks. He slowly got up on all fours, cursing his mortal enemy and now ex-husband. Although, technically, they were only separated, not fully divorced.

_Would our fights on the battlefield change because of this?_ Vegita wondered. _Probably. Kakorrot would want to work our problems out while I would be trying to punch him. The fight won't even start and we'll both go to our attorneys and fight through them. _

He snorted amusingly at the thought. He stood up and brushed himself off. He wouldn't bother with such things anymore. It was time to get back to training, become a Super Saiyian-jinn, then kill Kakorrot by crushing his head under his boot.

The image in Vegita's mind was beautiful to him. Goku, bloody and battered, struggling under the most obviously superior Saiyain-jinn. Vegita stood above him, his hair golden and his eyes turquoise. He pushed his foot down on the lesser Saiyian-jinn's head, who was begging for mercy like a coward. Vegita smirked at the look of horror and fear on the younger's face. Suddenly, the look changed, but not to a lifeless stare Vegita had hoped for. Goku beamed at him, his grin spreading from ear to ear, "Thanks a lot, Vegita! It makes me really happy that you helped!"

_Thump, thump. _

Vegita jumped back in shock. Wasn't he just dying a few seconds ago? The imaginary Goku sat up, continuing his smiling onslaught, "I love candy!"

_Thump, thump. _

What the hell? Why does his heart keep beating harder only when Kakorrot smiles at him? Vegita grabbed his chest, hoping it would stop.

He looked up to see Goku standing right in front of him. Vegita tried to back away, but Goku placed his hand on the older's forehead, "Woah! You're burning up!"

_Thump, thump. _

Heat ran up to Vegita's face as he stood unmoving. Kakorrot was touching him ... and he couldn't even move. When the Prince thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Goku's face changed to a unreadable look. Vegita's eyes widened, he remembered that look. He couldn't forget that look even if he tried to. Goku closed his eyes and moved in closer, and Vegita couldn't even move. They were going to kiss ... again.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

Vegita felt something hit his back He turned to realized he had backed into a wall. He looked around to see that he had never left the Capsule Corp. kitchen. He sighed in relief and buried his head in his hands. He shouldn't have been thinking of kissing the idiot. He should be training!

Vegita dropped his hands down angrily and left the kitchen to do just that.

The wind blew against Goku's skin, as he sat crossed-legged at the top of a snowy mountain. The feeling of cold icy wind against his face resembled a million needles smacking against him. The Saiyian-jinn was too engrossed in his meditation to notice the pain. His thoughts focused on his ki. He silently studied the inner workings of his own life force. It had been quite rapid and unsettling these past few months of stress.

He focused his energy, running it throughout his body to keep warm. _Focus, focus, focus,_ he said to himself over and over.

"_Don't ever make such a pathetic face again!"_

Goku's eyes shot open and he looked around. He could have sworn he heard someone's voice. He shook his head, at this altitude? There was no one here but him. He closed his eyes and focused his energy again, it was freezing without it.

"_I bet you were ogling me and feeling me up while I was unconscious!" _

"I wasn't!" Goku yelled out defensively as he waved his arms. He opened his eyes and saw the same view as before. There was nothing and nobody else around. Where were those voices coming from? He scratched his head, then shivered from the freezing cold. He went back to focusing his ki.

His meditation gave him a vision of his aura, glowing bright and producing harmonious colors. His aura shimmered and swirled itself into a circular cloudy mass, showing him a memory. Goku focused harder to see the memory clearer, it had to be important. It had to be the one thing that could show him the way to his happiness throughout these rough times. The memory become clear, and Goku was shocked by the image.

It was Vegita. The way he was when he was ill, sleeping on guest bed with a thermometer in his mouth. His large forehead, small nose, and slightly open mouth.

Goku's eyes snapped open and grimaced. He wiped his eyes with his short orange sleeve, ignoring the icicles that had formed during his meditation. Why was he thinking about Vegita? He should know better. The cold made him go back to his meditation, and Goku focused even harder on his ki.

This time, he felt the weightlessness of proper meditation. His body lifted from the ground as Goku searched deep inside of his soul for the truth. He could see himself falling into a black, unending emptiness. He saw a bright, white light coming up from the bottom of the emptiness. He smiled, he knew there would always be a light to his troubles. The light engulfed the emptiness and swallowed him whole.

Goku opened his eyes to see another strange vision. He was no longer on the mountain top. He was back at Bulma's party, but not dressed up as he was at the time. He noticed everyone surrounding him were faceless and still. He looked down and saw Vegita standing close to him, with a faint blush on his face. Was this the memory of when he and Vegita kissed?

It couldn't be. Vegita had been VeeVee at the time, and this Vegita in his vision was the normal, armored clad, Saiyian-jinn Prince he knew. The party scene slowly disappeared, and left Goku and his Vegita vision alone in a white empty space.

Vegita looked at him expectantly. Goku, who felt as if he was being controlled, wrap his arms around Vegita's waist and pull the smaller closer to his body. Vegita leaned forward while Goku leaned down until their lips met. Goku closed his eyes and reveled in the moment. Vegita certainly was a good kisser, he mused to himself. It made his head spin and he felt like he was tumbling over and over again.

Goku's eyes opened and the vision he had of Vegita and him kissing was replaced by the fact that he was actually tumbling over and over again. All the way down the mountain he had been meditating on. He screamed as he fell down, down, down. He smacked into a rock or a tree every so often. After ten more minutes of the terrifying fall, he came to a stop by falling into a pile of snow; burying himself from his head to his waist, his legs and bottom sticking out.

Goku's legs kicked about for a few seconds, then relaxed. A light penetrated from the pile melting the snow around the half-buried Saiyian-jinn. Once Goku was free, he stood up and glared at the mountain he had just been on.

"I bet you think that's _real_ funny, huh?" he yelled angrily at the massive earth structure, "I come up here to find some answers and calm myself down, and you just hit me with visions of me and Vegita making out! And just for the hell of it, let's add injury to insult and throw me down to the bottom and have me hit every sharp rock on the way there!" He pointed accusingly at the other mountains standing next to the one he was yelling at, "I wanna know which one of you thought it would be funny to see me look through my aura and find Vegita!"

The mountains were silent. Not even the wind spoke.

Goku glared as hard as he could at each one of them, "So I guess everyone's innocent!" He put his hands on his hips, "Fine! You guys want me to kiss Vegita so badly .... then I will! I'll kiss him good, too! Just to show all of you that he and I are not meant to be together! So you can see that when I kiss him, it will be weird and wrong and awkward and he'll probably punch me!"

Still, the mountains said nothing. The wind was gone.

Goku stuck his tongue out at the mountains, "Fine! I'm never coming back to you guys for meditation ever again!" He turned and began to angrily march away. Suddenly, a rock hit him on the back of the head. The Saiyian-jinn whirled around to find no one but the ruthless mountains standing there. He rubbed his head and looked down. There, lying in the snow, was the guilty rock.

It was shaped like a heart.

Goku gave a frustrated yell and threw his arms in the air. He stalked away from the mountainous area and back into the forest.

Unbeknownst to Goku, behind a tree was the stranger he had met in the park the night before, chuckling silently to himself. He smirked at his brilliance. He knew that rock he had carved long ago would come in handy. He didn't know what the man in denial was talking about with his meditation, but it seemed like it helped the love cause. The strange man pulled his jacket closer and walked away. He'll find out later if it all worked out.

MTB: End Chapter 6!

Trunks: Boy, that was long!

MTB: Truthfully... I didn't wanna stop. Sorry if it seemed a little dramatic at the beginning, but I went back to the humor as quickly as I could. BTW: If any readers have read my other fics, you might have figured out that the strange man Goku met in the park was actually Rick Rickstien: Ladies Man Extraordinaire!

Goku: You couldn't resist, could you?

MTB: I couldn't! But I just wanted him to have a very small role in this fic! Only one chapter! I swear!

Vegita: He'll be back. He always is.

MTB: Next time on "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!" Does Goku go through with his plan to prove his visions wrong? What about Vegita? Can he admit he has feelings for the big, goofy hero? (Dances) We'll see!


	7. Chapter 7

MTB: Work on fanfic, work on fanfic, work on fanfic, work on fanfic, (etc., etc.)

Trunks: Hello, everyone! Trunks here to welcome you to another chapter of "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!" Thanks a million for all your reviews by the way! It was really great to read them!

Goku: Uh... Trunks? Why are you doing the greeting?

Trunks: Well, as you can tell, MTB is in a state of "sad work."

Goku: "Sad work?"

Trunks: Yeah, her grandmother just died, and now she's doing what she does when she's sad. Ignores the past few days. Pretends they never even happened. She succeeds in doing this by busying herself with some sort of labor. Like cleaning, or sorting, or in this case, writing.

Vegita: She did this earlier in the year when her cat died, right?

Trunks: She stayed up until 2 A.M. cleaning her entire kitchen after her cat died. You know those Tupperware containers that you can't ever find the lids for? Well, she found them. Then she sorted them, by size, color, and manufacturer. Then she alphabetized the pantry, refrigerator, and the microwave.

Goku: How do you alphabetized a microwave?

Trunks: I don't know .... but trust me, it happened.

MTB: Work on fanfic, work on fanfic, work on fanfic, ....

Vegita: Hey! MTB! Do the disclaimer!

MTB: (Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or characters. Now I'm going back to work.) Work on fanfic, work on fanfic, ...

Goku: Aww... Let's all give her a hug.

Trunks, Goku, Vegita, and Piccolo: (hugs MTB)

Trunks: Don't worry, Readers, she'll get better. She just needs some time.

Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!

Chapter 7

Piccolo dodged every one of Gohan's attacks. He was right to get the boy back into more training. The young demi-Saiyian-jinn's speed had lessen, making the Namek's chance for a hit easy. The green alien slammed his fist down on Gohan's head, sending the boy crashing to the ground. He lay in the small, crater like hole for several seconds, then, steadily rose to his feet. Gohan shook the dirt out of his hair and dusted off his clothes in a manner suggesting it was no big deal. He looked up at his teacher who was floating high above him.

"Piccolo-san!" he called out, "Can we take a break?"

The Namek scowled, "You can take a break on your school days! Now get back up here!"

"But, Piccolo-san," Gohan began.

"No buts! Get back up-

_GROWL._

Piccolo's eyes widen, then he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. Gohan chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, making him look identical to his father. Piccolo growled, "Damn Saiyian-jinns and their appetites."

"Can't I get a little bite to eat?" Gohan pleaded.

Piccolo shook his head, knowing that he couldn't teach anything to a hungry student. "Fine!" he said, "Hurry up and fill that bottomless pit of yours!" Not needing to be told twice, Gohan ran inside the house with a smile on his face. Piccolo touched down on the ground with an irritated sigh. He crossed his arms and muttered curses at the science of Saiyian-jinn metabolism as he headed to the house.

Gohan was almost done making his sandwich when Piccolo entered the house. The green alien closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. Gohan added the last slice of bread to the top of sandwich with a grin. He brought to the table and began to take large bites into it. Piccolo watched in annoyance, but decided he could use the time to get a drink of water.

Gohan looked up from his meal at Piccolo, "Where's my dad, Piccolo-san?"

The Namek had tipped the glass of water to his mouth when the boy had asked the question. He swallowed and answered, "Off meditating. He needed some time to think on his own, to find some answers."

Gohan tilted his head, "Do you think he found his answers?"

Piccolo shrugged, "I'm sure he found a profound and wise answer to his problems that won't cause him to be in any danger whatsoever."

Goku was intent on finding Vegita and making out with him, just as the visions he received while meditating on the snowy mountains had shown him. He had all ready flown to the outskirts of West City. He knew it would much faster to teleport to Vegita's location, but decided against it. First of all, he needed time to think up a plan. Should he just walk up to the angry prince and kiss him? Or should he tried to make it look like an accident? Perhaps he could try and seduce the older Saiyian-jinn into a kiss. Goku got his time, but he still hadn't come up with anything good as he began to pass by the skyscrapers.

Secondly, Goku wanted to slowly summon up some courage. This was failing as well, since the closer he got to Capsule Corp., the more afraid he was feeling. What would happen the moment he pulled away from the kiss? The most likely answer was that Vegita would strangle him, or turn Super Saiyian-jinn out of pure rage and hate and kill him.

Goku swallowed the lump in his throat when he reached his destination. He slowly levitated to the ground and took a deep breath. _Well_, he thought, _here goes nothing. _

Goku looked around at his location and realized he where he need to go. He walked over to the east side of the compounds in search of the Gravity Room. When it came into view, Goku repressed his ki and slowed down his walking pace. No sense in letting Vegita know he was here, or getting there earlier. Goku reduced his walking speed even more. The closer the hero got to the Gravity Room, the slower he walked. He eventually ended up stopping all together.

No sense in getting there at all.

Goku turned away from the training facility in an attempt to escape the task, but he was ambushed. He let out a bloodcurdling scream when he came face to face with the attacker, who, in fact, wasn't an attacker at all. It was Bulma's mother carrying a tray of sweets. She gave him a smile as sweet as the desserts she was holding.

"Mrs. Briefs!" Goku cried out breathlessly, "H-h-h-hi!"

"Oh!" she said excitedly, "Goku-chan! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," he lied.

"Goku-chan," she said dropping the tray and latching on to his muscular arm, "I heard about what happened to your wife! I'm so sorry! If there's anything you need me to do in her absence, you let me know!"

Goku wondered if she had been insinuating something in her last sentence as he stared at the desserts now strewn across the ground near their feet. _Such a waste_, he thought. He gave her a false smile, "No, Gohan and I have been doing good."

"Are you sure, Goku-chan? You don't need me to do something every good wife should do for her husband?" she asked pressing herself even closer to the nervous man.

Goku's bottom lip trembled, "'S-s-something every good wife should do?'"

Mrs. Briefs looked up at him, "You know, ..."

Goku gulped. The mother of one of his best friends was asking if she should-

The blonde woman lifted up a T-shirt, "Laundry."

Goku fell over in shock, but quickly got back up. "No!" he said a bit louder and more desperate than he wanted to, "I mean, Gohan and I have all ready figured out how to do the laundry."

Mrs. Briefs smiled at him, "Oh, my! It's so nice to know that such handsome men are doing house work now!"

Goku chuckled nervously, not really knowing why. "Well, thanks for the offer, but I'm doing fine," he pointed to the front entrance of the compounds, "I'll be going now."

Goku began to walk towards the front entrance, when Mrs. Briefs called to him, "Weren't you going to see Vegita-chan?"

The Saiyian-jinn froze. He whirled around to gape at her, "How did you know ...?" He did a double-take. The tray she had dropped on the ground and the desserts that had spilled were now back in her hands and in perfect condition.

"You were walking to the Gravity Room, weren't you?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Well, yeah," he stammered at first, then came up with the perfect excuse, "but he's busy training and I thought I shouldn't disturb him."

Mrs. Briefs shook her head, "Oh but, Vegita-chan isn't in the Gravity Room."

Goku smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Vegita-chan's in the medical station right now," she continued with a sad sigh, "He hurt himself today."

A pang of sorrow hit Goku's heart, and a crinkle of worry was shown on his forehead, "What happened?"

The blonde dropped the tray again and buried her face in her hands. She started to sob uncontrollably. Goku came closer and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. He swallowed a fearful lump in his throat and asked again, "What happened?"

She began to tell the story between her sobs, "He ... hiccup ... was training ... sob ... and he ... sob ... destroyed one of the ... hiccup ... training robots ... OH!" She went back to crying hysterically.

"Oh, man...," Goku muttered sadly.

She wiped some tears away and tried again, "Then ... hiccup ... he went over to ... hoohoo ... to increase the gravity ... sob ... and he ... GAH!" She fell to her knees in her sorrow.

Goku's eyes began to water, "No..."

She hiccuped and looked at the hero. She swallowed her next sob and finished her story, "As he walked over to increase the gravity, ... hiccup ... he ... he ... tripped over a piece of the robot he destroyed and .... sob ... and he sprained his ankle!" Mrs. Briefs buried her face in her hands and began to cry again.

Goku stood next to her, dumbstruck. He gritted his teeth to try and control his anger, but failed, "A sprained ankle?! The way you made it sound, I thought he was lying on an operating table being sewn back together! Geez! He'll be fine in less than ten minutes!"

Mrs. Briefs looked up at Goku, "Are you sure? His ankle was really swollen."

The Saiyian-jinn shook his head. He was almost about to shed tears for Vegita. He was ready to shed tears for the Prince like he shed for Chichi. He blinked when he realized what he had thought. Would he have really cried over Vegita's death? He rubbed his head in confusion.

The blonde woman stood up with her tray and the desserts in perfect order. Goku figured he was going to take a day off to learn how she did that. "I'll let you go see Vegita-chan now, dear," she said, "You know where the medical station is at, right?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

Mrs. Briefs held up the tray, "Would you like a sweet before you go?"

Goku reached for one, then remembered they had been on the ground, twice. "Um," he said pulling his arm back, "No, thanks."

The blonde gave him a bright smile and trotted off to the main building with her sweets. Goku let go of a breath he had not realized he was holding. He started to make his way over to the medical station, but stopped after walking a couple of steps. He chuckled at himself. "That's right," he said out loud, "I decided not to see him today."

The Saiyian-jinn in orange glanced at the front gate. He feared running into Mrs. Briefs again and felt he should make his exit from the rear of the compounds. He walked pass the Gravity Room and headed to the back of the main building. He was about to turn a corner and checked behind him to see if Bulma's mother was following him. He turned the corner paying no attention to what was in front of him, and he bumped into someone.

They both fell on their bottoms with an "Oof!" Goku looked at his unknown victim and started to apologize, "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying-

"Watch where you're going, you stupid asshole!" said the other person. Goku gulped, he had literally bumped into the one person he was trying to avoid.

Vegita muttered curses as he stood and brushed himself off. He glared at his rival and Goku ducked his head as if he was ready to dodge an attack. "What the hell are you doing here, Kakorrot?" Vegita spat out venomously.

Goku slowly rose up, making eye contact with the Prince, then looking away. He bit his lip and said in a small voice, "Nothing."

Vegita rolled his eyes, "Then go do 'nothing' elsewhere!"

The angry Saiyian-jinn began to walk away. He figured he must be having a bad day. First, the woman almost found out about where he was for the past two weeks. Then, he sprains his ankle training. He tried to train with the pain, but his weight and the added 300g made it even worse. He feared it would end up shattering the bones if he continued, so he took a break and went to the medical station for an ice pack.

All he wanted to do was sit on chair with his foot elevated and wait for the swelling to go down. It was only going to take five minutes. Suddenly, the blonde-headed annoyance rushed in the building in hysterics. She sobbed on his chest that she had heard he was injured and came as fast as she could. He swore he would hunt down and slaughter whoever had informed her he was there. Now, he ran into the idiot he was married to for two weeks.

He thought divorce is when a married couple decided they never wanted to see each other again. Vegita had made that decision.

But Goku had not, and it was evident when he grabbed Vegita's arm to stop him. "Look," he said with shaky voice, "I actually came to talk to you." When did he get so nervous around Vegita? When had he eaten butterflies? He could feel them fluttering around in his stomach.

Vegita pulled his arm away, "Well, you talked to me. Now leave."

The Prince started to move away, but Goku grabbed him again. "Will you just listen to me?" said the younger Saiyian-jinn, "I know you don't ever wanna see to me again, but-

"Now, Kakorrot," Vegita said with a devilish smirk, "you know that's not true. I did want to see you again." Goku blinked and Vegita continued, "I wanted to see you dead on the battlefield! With my hands around on your neck!"

Goku frowned, knowing he should have seen the remark coming. He continued, "I know you don't wanna see me, but I felt like, and I now know this is true, we left on bad terms."

"So?" said Vegita raising an eyebrow, "We're enemies. We're suppose to be on bad terms."

"Well," said Goku, "I don't feel the same way."

"Well, I don't care," said Vegita trying to pull his arm away, but Goku had an actual grip on him this time, "Now let me go!" His heart was beating harder and harder the longer Goku held his arm. It was concerning him greatly.

Goku gulped, Vegita was not in any mood to have a civil conversation with him. He bit his lip, knowing he could not try to get the Prince to talk to him. He had not prepared himself to talk to Vegita, only to... kiss him.

He took a deep breath, this was the whole reason he came over anyway. The visions on the mountains had shown him happiness could come from kissing the homicidal alien prince who was currently trying to gnaw his arm off in an attempt to escape.

No sense in putting it off when he could just get it over with right now.

Vegita was about to sink his teeth in his shoulder again, when he was suddenly spun around and slammed into the side of the building. It was not hard enough to do any damage to Vegita or the building, but he was caught off guard. The Prince glared at Goku, who was pinning Vegita's shoulders against the wall.

Goku swallowed yet another lump in his throat. _Well_, he thought,_ it wasn't long, but it was a good life. _

Vegita opened his mouth to bark an insult and command he be released, but he closed it when he saw the look on his nemesis' face. The younger Saiyian-jinn's eyes held confusion, anger, bits of fear, and determination. The Prince blinked, wondering what Goku was thinking behind those eyes. The eyes shut tightly and the lips began to pucker out. Vegita's own eyes grew wide, hoping he had imagined what he saw.

_He wouldn't_, Vegita desperately thought.

Goku gave a silent prayer in his head to any gods who were listening, and with the only silver lining being he had gotten the life insurance on himself, he quickly moved forward.

Vegita could only gasped out half of "Kakorrot", when his lips were crushed by the other fighter's. Vegita pounded his fists against Goku's chest to try and knock him off. The more he hit however, the harder Goku pressed his lips. The muffled bellows of anger and rage at Goku's defiance stuck in Vegita's throat.

The hero of Earth was enjoying it as much as his enemy. He continued, though unsure as to why. He noticed he was merely pushing his lips against Vegita's, and not actually kissing him. Slowly, he moved his mouth in a light sucking manner, and tilting his head slightly. He kept on with the movements, becoming more intense and more passionate when he found he enjoyed the taste of the older Saiyian-jinn's mouth.

Too engrossed in his ministrations, Goku never noticed when Vegita's attacks on his chest became slower and softer. Eventually, the proud warrior closed his eyes, let his arms drop to his side, and kissed his rival back. Goku's hands slipped from Vegita's shoulders, caressing down his arms, and stopping at his hips. He encircled Vegita's waist, pulling the two even closer. Vegita wrapped his arms around Goku's torso and gripped the back of his shirt. They pulled away from the kiss for a few seconds and panted. Once they caught their breath, they went back to each other.

They continued this romantic embrace for some unknown passage of time, making little grunts and moans of approval here and there. Goku could feel Vegita's heavy heartbeat through their strong chests and Vegita's thick armor. It was rapid and pounding in a mad frenzy.

Vegita could vaguely hear his name being called. The voice sounded distant and muffled to his clouded mind. He thought the voice was Goku's and mumbled his response back into the hot mouth pressing against his.

_Wait a minute..._ Vegita's eyes shot open. If Goku's mouth and tongue were currently entangled with his mouth and tongue, who was calling out for him?

"Vegita!"

Goku, who had not heard the voice before, could hear it now. It was moving closer to their heated position. The Saiyian-jinns unlatched their mouths to listen once more.

"Vegita! Where are you?" The voice was female and familiar. One name was on the top of the list for the voice's owner: Bulma.

The Saiyian-jinns' looked at each other, then down at themselves. Their bodies were so close to each other, they couldn't tell were one ended and the other began. Goku's hands had begun on Vegita's waist, but somehow migrated north to his back. Vegita's hands had done the exact opposite. They had slowly moved down to Goku's waist, hooking the fingers in the nooks of the blue sash.

If Bulma saw them like this, they would have some explaining to do. From the looks on their astonish faces though, they could not even explain this predicament to themselves.

Both fighters push the other away in shock. Goku blushed heavily, his eyes darting everywhere except the direction of Vegita. The Prince glared at his third-class rival, his face turning ten different shades of red in mere seconds. Goku gave the other man a quick glance, and embarrassed by what happened had occurred, turned and flew away. Vegita only grunted at the other's speedy escape.

"Vegita!" Bulma called out again, agitated that he had not yet answered her. She rounded a corner and found the warrior prince leaning against the wall with his back to her. She put her hands on her hips and said, "There you are! Sheesh! I've been looking everywhere for you! Supper's ready, if you wanna come and eat."

Vegita never made a move to face her, but he responded coolly, "I'll be there shortly."

Bulma nodded, dropping her arms, and heading back inside the house. Vegita let go of his breath, sighing in relief. He could not face at her at the moment, knowing his face was still as red as a tomato. Gods, she came so close to finding out the truth, _again_. It's as if she could sense the exact moments when something was going on between him and Goku.

Vegita shook his head to try and remove the color on his face. He slowly made his way back to house, hoping he could contain the blush at the kitchen table.

When he got to the kitchen, he took his normal seat between Yamcha and Bulma's father. Mrs. Briefs set a large plate of food down in front of him, going on about how happy she was that he was feeling better. Her husband started talking about the new designs on the training robots, pondering out loud about if could get them to piece themselves back together should they break again. Yamcha teased that he should just invent a robotic Vegita and get it to train with the Saiyian-jinn. Bulma scoffed, saying if her father were to invent a Vegita robot, she could have it do all the chores instead of fighting. They all laughed at her suggestion.

Vegita was not listening, or rather he could not hear them. He was too lost in his own thoughts to even properly eat his food. He poked at the meat on his plate, recalling the feeling of Goku's lips on his. The blush began to slowly form again, and Vegita scooped up some rice into his mouth in an attempt to distract himself. He barely moved his mouth as he chewed on it, and the thoughts of earlier came flooding back. It was not like Vegita did not enjoy the kiss, in fact, that was the problem. He did enjoy kissing Goku. The taller Saiyian-jinn really knew how to maneuver his tongue.

Why did he kiss him anyway? Goku said he wanted to talk to him, to try to smooth things over. Then again, the younger fighter did seem a little fidgety and nervous. Vegita blinked, maybe Kakorrot wanted to see if a real kiss between the two would be as weird and awkward as he stated. Why? What would be the point? What possible reason would Kakorrot have that involved kissing his rival?

And why was he not as angry as he should be?

"VEGITA!"

The Prince jumped in his seat, his train of thought derailed at the loud sound. He looked around the table and realized the rest of the household was staring at him. "What?" he said trying to be intimidating, but failing. He wondered if could ever intimidate anyone again. Not if he had Kakorrot on the brain all the time.

Bulma gave him a strange look, "Are you okay, Vegita? I've been trying to get your attention for a while. And you barely touched your meal!" Vegita looked down at his plate, which had all, but the little bit of rice he had eaten, been untouched.

"Yeah," said Yamcha swallowing some greens, "you were just sitting there, spacing out."

Vegita looked away, not knowing how to answer, "I ... uh ... em ... huh ... yeah."

The rest of the table looked at each other, then back at the unsettled alien. Bulma crossed her arms, "Vegita, that wasn't even a sentence."

Mr. Briefs leaned back to observe him in an almost scientific manner, "Are you feeling ill, my boy?"

Vegita's eyes lightened up at this question. Yes! He was ill! That explained everything! His quickly beating heart, his strange impulses, and his inability to think correctly! He was ill, possibly dying! He should have thought of this before!

Mrs. Briefs giggled, "I don't think he's sick. I think he's in _love_!"

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, then all eyes went back to Vegita. Over his initial shock at the very idea of him being in love, Vegita growled angrily. In love with who? Kakorrot? Vegita tossed his head to the right and scoffed, "I'm a warrior, I do not _love_."

Yamcha stared at him a little longer, then shrugged before going back to his plate, "Well, love certainly explains that hickey on your neck."

Vegita's eyes widen and his mouth dropped.

_A what on whose neck?_

He grabbed Yamcha's shirt collar and pulled him close to his face, "What did you say?!"

Yamcha smirked and pointed to it with his fork, "It's right there, on your neck. On the left side."

Vegita released Yamcha and quickly covered the left side of his neck with his hands. _When_, he thought in horror, _when the hell did Kakorrot do that?_ He could not remember when his rival's lips left his to go for his neck. Then again, his head was hazy with passion at the time.

Bulma stifled a laugh, "Looks like Vegita isn't only working on becoming a Super Saiyian-jinn."

Vegita shot her a death glare, which the genius merely laughed off. Like a disease, the laughter spread throughout the rest of the group. Vegita stood up in defense for his pride, "This is not a hickey! It's probably a bug bite I didn't notice before!"

Yamcha gave him a look of pure doubt, "Please, Vegita. I know a hickey when I see one, and that is most defiantly a hickey."

Bulma pierced her salad with her fork, still chuckling, "Yeah, well, if next time you have a run-in with that 'bug,' you should invite it to have dinner with us."

Vegita gnashed his teeth together so hard, a loud crack from a tooth breaking was heard throughout the room. The earthlings gave him a collectively shocked look, and the Prince left the kitchen in a huff, heading to his room. When he reached his room, he threw opened the door, almost unhinging it. He entered the room and slammed the door behind him with enough force to shake the rest of the house.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Kakorrot," he said to himself, shaking with rage. First the idiot jumps him into a make-out session, then has the bronze gonads to give him a hickey as well?

Vegita stalked into his private bathroom, intent on discovering for himself if it was actually a hickey or not. He looked into the mirror and tilted his head to get a better look of his neck. Low and behold, on the left side, as Yamcha had said, was a large red mark. Vegita glared at it, knowing full well, he could never get away with calling it a bug bite. He might as well write the word "Hickey" over it in black marker. The act would probably actually attract less attention to it. At least, it would let everyone know he was all ready quite aware of what it was.

The Saiyian-jinn opened up the medicine cabinet and grabbed a tube of First-Aid cream. He rubbed the translucent cream over the mark, grumbling angrily at the realization that he needed to do this at all. He roughly put it back in it's original spot and grabbed a bandage. He began to unwrap it, but he noticed the bandage was too small to cover the red area. He tossed it aside and picked up a larger bandage, which guaranteed to cover the mark and make itself stand out like a sore thumb. He unwrapped it nonetheless, and placed it over Goku's unwanted gift to him.

Afterwards, Vegita exited the bathroom and made his way to his bed. He fell back on the bed, replaying the moments he had with Goku earlier in the day. He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling and grabbed one of his pillows. He took a deep breath before placing it over his face, and screaming as loudly as he could in it.

Hundreds of miles away from Capsule Corp., Goku was screaming out his frustration as well. He was laying face down on his Nimbus cloud, screaming at the top of his lungs into the fluffy, yellow stuff. The cloud continued flying, seemingly paying no mind as to why it's long-time friend was so distressed.

When his voice finally edged out to a whine, Goku stopped and panted. Placing his hands on the top of his head, he groaned a confession into Nimbus, "I _do_ love him! I don't know how or why, but I do!"

After he parted ways with Vegita, he flew as far and as fast as he could from Capsule Corp. He did not want to go home yet, and called for his cloud while still in mid-air. Nimbus came obediently, and Goku floated face down on it dejectedly. Then he mumbled to the cloud to fly around the world as long as it could, while he gathered his wits.

He groaned again when his thoughts were over-flooded with Vegita. Goku fisted his hands in his hair, giving a slight tug as he spoke to Nimbus, "I could kissed him forever, Nimbus! I could held Vegita and kissed him until we both died! Gods! What would have happened if Bulma didn't show up?" Goku suddenly lifted his head up, "Do ... do you think we ... we would have ...? GAH!" He buried his face back into the cloud at the horror of the impure thought.

"Choocah, choocah, choocah," was Nimbus's response.

Goku continued to lay on his cloud, in his complete disbelief of what he and Vegita did. He started to feel cold and hugged himself to keep warm. He figured Nimbus was flying near some tundra region and knew it would pass. He felt a jerk on his body, alerting him that they had stopped at their destination. Goku looked up and blinked, they didn't have a destination.

His eyes widen, for he recognized where they were. The snowy mountains towering high above clouds and icy cold wind resembling millions of needles upon making contact with flesh. Down below, a mass of forests with hundred foot trees stood in worship to the mountains. Goku growled, he knew somewhere down at the bottom, a heart shaped rock waited for him.

Goku sat up and glared at Nimbus, "You bastard. After everything we've been through, and you turn on me." He tried to be angry at the yellow puff, but it was impossible. He lowered his shoulders and gave a surrendering sigh. He hopped off the cloud and let his feet sink into the snow. He focused his ki to keep himself warm and looked at his cloud, "Are you going to stay?"

"Choocah, choocah, choocah," said Nimbus, not budging away from Goku.

The fighter smiled, glad to have someone with him. He begrudgingly sat on the frozen ground and looked around with a pout on his face. "All right!" he said to the wilderness around him, "I kissed Vegita! And...," he lowered his voice, "it ... it wasn't as weird and awkward as I thought it would be. And ... he didn't punch me." He laughed while rubbing the back of his head, "Actually he kissed me back! Crazy, huh?"

The mountains did not reply, and the wind blew.

In some strange way, Goku felt like he was being mocked, but continued, "So ... what do I do now? I'll admit it now, I love him. But I don't think he'll ever admit it so easily. I could feel something from him when we kissed. Something that wasn't rage or pride, but I can't say for sure that it was love. How do I show him that he loves me too? That we can be together and be happy, without worrying about his pride?"

This time, the mountains spoke, but not in the typical way of speaking.

High above Goku's current position, a small airplane was flying against the cold and wind. Inside, a dark and rugged man with an eyepatch and past of evil deeds, stood before his fellow ruthless, thieving crew. Between his callused fingers was a small ring. He presented it high above his head with a smirk and greed gleamed from his eye.

"Well, boys, ... We did it!" he said.

The other men in the plane cheered and applauded at their success.

The man, who seemed to be the leader of the group, cleared his throat and began his speech, "It took many months of planning, even more to get the supplies, but we did it! We stole the Museum of Earth's History's most precious item! The First Ring!"

The crew cheered even louder.

The man put his hand up to silence them, "This ring is made up of the best and purest gold. The diamonds it adorns are the three rarest diamonds in history. It's over 1000 years old and it's said to have been used by kings to propose to their queens. The museum it used to housed at said it was priceless, but I'm sure we can find a price at the Illegal Auctions." He trotted about the cabin, gazing at the ring with a dark desire, "They also say it has special powers."

The crewmen laughed at this. The leader chuckled, "The myth is that if you put this ring on your beloved's finger and make your proposal, if they are your true love, they'll say yes. No matter what. They can't lie to you about their love for you with this ring on." He kissed the ring, "And I can't lie gentlemen, with this ring, we'll be rich!"

The crewmen cheered at the news, feeling invincible. The plane suddenly shook, almost causing the leader to trip. He growled at the pilot, who was a fellow crew member, "What's going on?"

The pilot turned to him, "Just a little turbulence, Captain, nothing serious." The leader glared at the pilot suspiciously, but the other man had turned back to flying the plane.

Unbeknownst to any of the men aboard the plane, a small round window at the right side of the plane had come unlatched when the plane shook. It was slightly ajar and never brought attention to itself.

The leader cleared his throat to continued speaking when the turbulence struck the little airplane again. The window opened up fully while the men tried to gain their bearings. The leader wobbled back and forth on his feet, until he finally tripped and the ring flew from his hand.

They could only stare with opened mouths as the ring, their reward for all their hard work, their ticket to living in the lap of luxury, their object of greedy desire, floated towards the open window, the only window on the whole plane. It seemed like it moved in slow motion to the men, and they were moving even slower.

It was as if the gods had planned it, the world set up the events for it to happened, and they were successful. The priceless ring went right out the tiny window and out of sight.

The entire cabin of criminal men stood unmoving and dumbstruck. The leader started trembling and twitching. He grabbed his hair and ripped it out of it's roots with a bellow, "WHO THE HELL PUTS A LATCH WINDOW IN A FREAKING AIRPLANE?!?"

Goku sighed, waiting for a answer to come to him. He had no clue about the existence of the thieves and their loss, even as they were flying above him. Goku looked at his faithful cloud, "I don't think they know what to do either."

At that moment, the something bounced off his head, and fell to the ground next to the fighter. Goku rubbed his head and glanced upwards, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He looked down at the ground and found a tiny circle in the snow. He reached in and pulled up the priceless ring. Although, Goku did not know anything about this ring, it looked like any other engagement ring to him. He thought it was very pretty and smiled.

He blinked and started talking again, "Wait ... do you want me to marry him again?"

Silence.

Goku stood up, holding the ring gently, "What if he rejects me?"

Silence.

Goku gave the ring a doubtful look, but began to rethink it. This ring might be special. Otherwise, it would not have come falling out of the sky and on to his head like that. He pocketed it and gave the mountains a thumbs-up, "Ok! I'm going to listen to you! I'll give it my best!"

He hopped on his yellow cloud and pointed to the area in front of him, "To Capsule Corp., Nimbus!" The cloud took off in the direction Goku was pointing to with great speed. Moments later, they past by the mountains in the opposite direction of their original plan. Goku rubbed his head sheepishly, "Hehe... Sorry, Nimbus. I was pointing the wrong way."

Back at Capsule Corp., a glare gleamed from a black ball in Vegita's hands. The warrior stared at it with great scrutiny as he sat on his bed. It was not like him to go searching for answers in such a manner, but he was desperate, and he knew there was nobody whom he could discuss his current problems with. The incident in the kitchen with Mrs. Briefs suggestion unnerved him. Vegita gave the little ball a warning glare, daring it to do anything to humiliate him.

Feeling like the ball understood there would be punishment should it ever cross him, Vegita began to think about his question. The only answer he would receive was "Yes" or "No." The Saiyian-jinn decided to first give it a test run.

"Am I the Prince of all Saiyian-jinns?" he asked, shaking the ball fiercely.

The answer emerged from the glass on the side of the ball, "Yes."

Vegita gave it an amused smirk, it clearly knew it's stuff. Vegita shook it again, "Should I kill Kakorrot for kissing me?"

The answer floated up, "No."

Vegita's mood quickly changed, and he shook the ball again, "Should I have stopped him from kissing me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Shake, shake, shake.

"Ask again later."

Vegita rolled his eyes, but decided to ask one more question before tossing the ball into a volcano, "Do I ...," he struggled with the word and ended up spitting it out sarcastically, "_love_ the third-class?" Shake, shake, shake.

"Yes."

Vegita's eyes widen, and asked again, "Do I love the idiot?" Shake, shake, shake.

"Yes."

Vegita bit his lip, suddenly nervous, "Do I love Kakorrot?" Shake, shake, shake.

"Definitely yes."

Vegita continued asking and shaking the black ball and continued to receive the same answer for ten minutes. Tired, Vegita shook the ball one last time, changing his question yet again. "Do I love Kakorrot, also known as Son Goku, who was born on Planet Vegita-sei, but sent to Earth when he was a babe, then lost his memory and was raised here, now he has a son, is a widower, and married me so he could commit insurance fraud, then divorced me because I told him to?" Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.

The answer did more than surprise the warrior prince, "Yes! You love him! Stop asking already and go back to him!"

Vegita tossed the ball to the other side of the room, frustrated. Then he growled at himself, he must have imagined the last response.

_Click. _

Like he was suddenly imagining a little click sound. Vegita lifted his head to search about the room for the source of the noise. The window above his bed opened and an intruder clad in orange and blue managed to slip through, standing on the bed. The other fighter looked around the room and locked eyes with Vegita. The older of the two snarled, and the intruder rubbed his head apologetically.

"Hey, Vegita," Goku said nervously.

"You have one second to leave before you lose your head," was the welcoming response.

"I just wanted to talk!" Goku explained.

"Oh, really, Kakorrot?" Vegita stood up menacingly, prepared to kill, "Just like you were 'talking' to me last time?!"

Goku frowned, "You didn't seem to object to it much!"

Goku's collar was heaved down to Vegita's eye level, "You've had your second and now you'll die!" The Saiyian-jinn raised his hand to attack his nemesis when Goku moved forward and kissed him again. Vegita blanked out for a second before pushing the taller off of him.

Vegita quickly rubbed his lips with the back of hand. "Stop doing that!" he commanded.

"No!" said Goku stubbornly.

Vegita gritted his teeth, "Why NOT?!"

Goku suddenly shut his mouth and lowered his head. When he had found his voice again, it stuttered, "I-its ... its ... b-because, ... I-I love you."

He looked up at Vegita, hoping to hear his rival say the same, although he knew better. Surprisingly, Vegita was looking away, saying nothing with a dark and unreadable face. So Goku decided he should continue.

He walked towards the Prince and grabbed his right hand. "I'm sorry for kissing you like that earlier, but I didn't truly understand what was going on with me. I felt all these things for you and I wasn't sure if it was love or animosity. I kissed you because I needed to know which it was. And when I was kissing you, I felt like I had everything I could want or need. I would be happy just being close to you like that." He looked back at Vegita's face, which had not changed.

Goku sighed at the lack of response, but kept on going, "I came back to ask if you'll come back and live with me again. I want you to marry me again, but this time for real. I want us to be like real spouses. Take care of each other, and talk to each other, and love each other. I know this country doesn't accept same gender marriages, and I know it bothers you that you're gender is written down as a female, so I'll get rid of it. And I know I'll lose the insurance if that happens, but I don't care. I just wanna make you happy. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that I love you. I know that already."

Goku stopped to see if Vegita would answer, but the proud Saiyian-jinn still said nothing. The taller warrior reached into his pocket and retrieved the ring. He pulled off Vegita's glove and slipped the ring on his ring finger. Vegita had not stopped him, and this fact gave Goku hope.

The hero of Earth took a deep breath and smiled, "What do you say, Vegita? Will you marry me again?"

The movement of Vegita's head to meet Goku's shining eyes was excruciatingly slow and almost painful for Goku to watch. When their eyes finally met, Vegita's were black and void.

"Kakorrot," he finally spoke.

Goku swallowed, unsure of what would happen next, "Yes?"

"Get out."

MTB: Gah! So close, yet so very far away! Why do I torture my lovely readers so?

Trunks: This chapter was longer than your other ones.

MTB: Yes, it is, which is surprising considering nothing really happened action-wise. It was actually going to be shorter but the idea to have a ring struck me! So I added it! Now I have to make the ring an important factor in this story.

Trunks: Good for you, using your brain.

Vegita: God knows it doesn't happen very often.

MTB: Sorry, if it was really dramatic again! But I think that even in a romantic comedy, a little drama does help. By the way, many thanks to -WhiteRibbons- for sending me that picture she drew of VeeVee and Goku's kiss at Bulma's party! It was great! (Thumbs up)

Trunks: Even though it took her an hour to actually look at it.

MTB: Meh?! Don't say that! It wasn't like I thought it would be bad! I was just so nervous! No one has ever drawn a picture from a scene of one of my fanfics! I didn't know what to expect!

Trunks: When MTB finally looked at it, she immediately "X-ed" out of the internet.

MTB: No! Don't tell her that! It didn't burn my eyes or anything! I just freaked out for some reason! But I did go back and look at it again for a longer period of time!

Trunks: Two extra seconds don't count.

MTB: Shut up! Stop making me look like jerk in front of -WhiteRibbons-!

Trunks: Hehe, I'm just teasing you, MTB. We know you have respect for artists.

MTB: I have no ability (or patience) for drawing myself, so I have great respect for people who can. The same goes for musicians. Next time on "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!" Goku has a plan to get Vegita to admit his feelings! But are Vegita's pride and denial just too strong? Find out!


	8. Chapter 8

MTB: Hello, everyone! I'm back with another installment of "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!"

Goku: Installment?

MTB: Yeah! Installment!

Piccolo: Do you even know what installment means?

MTB: It's like when you add something to something else... thing. And there's some sort of pie involved...

Trunks: (sarcastically) Can you not see why I love her?

MTB: Anywho, time to thank my lovely readers! Thank you, Lovely Readers. I enjoyed your reviews. And thank you for your sympathy for my grandmother's passing. I made me feel a lot better. Sorry about pissing you off with Chapter 7's ending. But things will get better for our two Saiyian-jinns in love!

Vegita: It should get better, no one knows how it could possibly get any worse.

MTB: Heh, look, Vegita wants to end up with Goku. He can't hold his love for our hero back any longer! How sweet and romantic!

Vegita: ... I'm going to kill you.

MTB: Now who wants to do the disclaimer? ...Anybody? ...No takers?

T, G, P, and V: Nope.

MTB: Damn! I'll have to do it again! (Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters! If I did, GT would not have been an installment to the series!)

T, G, P, and V: (groan) Moron...

Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!

Chapter 8

The force behind Vegita's words hurt Goku emotionally and physically. Emotionally because Vegita had rejected him yet again. Physically because after Vegita had said those two words, he punched Goku in the face with as much power as he could muster.

To Goku, the aftermath was all in slow motion. The throbbing pain to his nose felt like a slow heartbeat. He could see the muscles in Vegita's face twist from stoic to rage. He saw spots of blood rise up towards the ceiling, while he was falling farther from it. He blinked, pondering if this is what it felt like when your heart got broken by the one you love.

The worst part was Vegita had punched Goku with his right hand, the hand bearing the ring the younger Saiyian-jinn had given him. The ring had imprinted the diamonds lightly on to Goku's nose and the awful memory into his brain.

Goku did not remember how he got home, but the faint memory of a bright light and a cry of "Big Bang!" probably had something to do with it. Now, in the morning after, he sat at his kitchen table. His shoulders drooped to their lowest and chin rubbing against the tabletop. Bandages covered various parts of the Saiyian-jinn's face, the biggest one was healing the bridge of his nose. He shuddered out little whines as he let the pieces of his heart ache. Not fully crying, but letting the Namek and the young half-Saiyian-jinn boy, as they stood by the door, know he was depressed.

"Dad?" inquired Gohan, "Are you okay?"

A loud sniff was his answer, followed by shaky words, "Yeah, just had a bad day yesterday."

Gohan turned to his teacher, who shrugged his ignorance of the situation to the boy. Piccolo decided to ask Goku about the bandages on his face, silently hoping it had nothing to do with Goku's bad day, "So, Son," Piccolo coughed, "How did you hurt yourself?"

"_BAM!_"

Goku's face did a full frontal assault on the tabletop in lonely agony. Piccolo and Gohan stared in shock as Goku's body began to tremble with pain. The orange-clad fighter sniffed again, "I fell ... off a mountain."

Goku did not lie to them, he had fallen off a mountain the day before, but merely pushed the conversation in another direction without their knowledge. Piccolo swallowed and looked away, "Oh, um, sorry about that, Son."

Gohan frowned at his father's pain and sadness, and he walked over to his side. Gently placing an arm around Goku's shoulders, the boy held back his own tears, "I don't know what happened yesterday, Dad, but, I want you to know that I'll be here for you. That's what sons do! Sons are always here for their fathers! No matter what the trouble may be!"

Goku looked up at Gohan, his eyes glossy with unshed tears, "You mean it, Gohan-chan?"

Gohan gave his father a wise nod. Goku wrapped his arms around his son and cried, "You're the best son ever! I'm so glad I'm your dad! I don't know what I'd do without you! Don't ever leave me!"

Gohan patted Goku's back gently, "Shh... it's ok. I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna stay by your side."

While father and son had their moment, Piccolo gave them a quizzical look. "Isn't this conversation supposed to be the other way around?" he asked himself.

A familiar squeal of wheels was heard by the Namek, and he turned to Goku, "Son, the mail's here."

Goku let Gohan go and rubbed his eyes. He stiffly stood up from the table, and stretched to loosen up. Rubbing his head, Goku began to head to the front door.

"I'll get the mail, Daddy," Gohan offered.

Goku shook his head and smiled, "It's just the mail. No big deal." He exited the house and walked to the mailbox.

Piccolo pulled Gohan aside and whispered to the boy, "Look, I think when your father was meditating, he was reminded of your late mother."

Gohan nodded and the green alien continued, "So just give him some space and keep letting him know that you're here and you love him and all that other crap you Earthlings are so fond of hearing when you're depressed."

"Okay, Piccolo-san! I'll do my best to cheer Dad up!" Gohan said.

Outside, Goku opened up the mailbox and removed the various papers and letters. He flipped through them as he began walking back to house. "Let's see," he said reading each label, "Piccolo, Piccolo, junk, Piccolo, Piccolo, Piccolo, Gohan, Piccolo, junk, Piccolo-

He stopped, carefully reading the last envelope. His eyes widened as an idea formed in his head. He dropped all the other letters and a large grin slowly each his ears.

The paper in his hand was the answer to his Vegita problem. He did not know why he had not thought of it sooner. It was the perfect way to get Vegita to admit his feelings.

Goku tore open the envelope and grasped the contents in his hands happily. He picked up the other letters he had dropped and ran to the house using super speed. He threw open the front door, greeted by Piccolo and Gohan's confused faces at his sudden mood change. He thrust the letters into Piccolo's hands, "Here Piccolo! These are yours!"

Piccolo accepted them with a grimace, "Yes, Son. Thank you for giving me _your_ bills ... again."

Without acknowledging the Piccolo's comment, Goku raced upstairs. Gohan and Piccolo looked at each other and then back at the stairs Goku had disappeared through. As quickly as he left, Goku came back downstairs, tugging a shoe on. Teacher and student were surprised to see Goku come down in casual clothing.

The hero stuffed the unknown papers he had into his pocket. He looked up at his hair to determine it's condition. He ran his fingers through it, hoping it would help. Then with a smile, he place two fingers on his forehead, "I'll see you guys later!"

"Wait!" Gohan exclaimed before his father fazed out, "Where are you going?"

Goku rubbed his head, knowing he couldn't explain his situation with Vegita to his son, "I need to fix some stuff."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "What stuff?"

Goku shrugged, "Just stuff ... Ok bye!" He fazed out with a wave of his hand.

Piccolo and Gohan stared at the spot Goku had been standing on. Then they looked at each other and in unison said, "He's up to something."

The red pulsing lights filled the Gravity Room. Each pulse in symmetry with the sweat drops sliding off Vegita's nose and hitting the ground. He smirked as he threw another punch at the invisible enemy in front of him.

Last night was the perfect stress reliever. He loved seeing Kakorrot's blood fly, and blasting him out of his room with a "Big Bang" attack was icing on the cake.

Although, he had not meant to actually hit the third-class moron, but knew why he had done it. He was thrilled at the proposal, and it freaked him out. His heart was screaming out "_thump, thump_" so loudly, he barely heard everything his rival had said. Every part of his body told him to accept Goku's proposal, except for his pride, which stood firm in it's decision to refuse. He felt a paranoid fear as if Goku knew all of this and he did the only thing he knew.

He attacked. Hoping to calm his heart. Hoping to give himself back the normalcy of his old feelings for Kakorrot, and break the new feelings threatening to unleash. Hoping that Goku would stop his pursuit.

Vegita growled as he stood up straight. "No more of these thoughts," he told himself, "It's over with. I'm sure Kakorrot got the message." He moved to the Gravity Room's main computer, intent on turning up the intensity of the gravity pressure. He set the pressure and his hand glided over to the "Enter" button.

_BOOM!_

Vegita turned to the direction of loud explosion. He saw the door had been broken through and a blur tumbled in. The blur stopped, revealing itself to be Goku, and lay sprawled on the floor. After a few seconds, the taller Saiyian-jinn rose to his feet and brushed himself off. He looked at Vegita, whose face resembled something people normally saw before their own faces melted.

Undeterred, Goku removed the papers from his pocket and presented them before Vegita, "There's a new amusement park in North City and they sent me these two free tickets in the mail. Will you go with me today?"

"NO!"

Goku had seen his response coming, but pouted anyway, "Why not?"

Vegita balled up his fists and his answer came out in a stuttering rage, "W-w-why not?! Because I hate you! I want nothing to do with you! So stop trying to get me to be your boyfriend or lover or husband or whatever it is you're trying to make me into!"

A smirk grew on Goku's face, and he crossed his arms smugly, "You can't fool me, Vegita. Deny it all you want, but you like me. I know because you're still wearing the ring I gave you last night!" He pointed at Vegita's right hand, where a slight bulge on the Prince's ring finger confirmed the accusation.

Vegita grew a smirk of his own and slowly removed his glove, raising his hand to give Goku a good look at the ring. "You're right, Kakorrot," said Vegita, "I am still wearing this lovely ring you gave me. Do you want to know why?" He gave Goku a sweet smile.

It was a smile Goku did not trust for a second, for he knew it was never truly a smile, but an attack in disguise. He was right, Vegita's smile faded quickly and an angry frown replaced it, "It's because the fucking thing's too small and I can't get it off my goddamned finger!"

Goku chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He never did get sized, did he?

"The only reason I haven't ripped it in pieces with my teeth yet," Vegita continued, "is because I wanted the pleasure of ramming it into your frontal lobe!"

This time, the taller Saiyian-jinn flinched at the Prince's harsh words. He sighed, knowing beforehand this simple request for a date to an amusement park would be another battle with Vegita. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was too small for your finger," Goku glanced hopefully at Vegita, "I'll get it fixed if you go on this date with me."

"NO!" Vegita growled as he passed by the younger Saiyian-jinn to exit the Gravity Room, "Now leave me alone already!"

_Clink, clink. _

Vegita stopped, recognizing the light sound. He mumbled some dirty words before slowly adverting his gaze to his wrist. As he suspected, he was handcuffed the third-class idiot, again. He shot a cruel look to Goku, who only smirked back.

"I don't care how dishonorable it is to a true warrior," said Vegita, "I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

Goku rocked back and forth on his heels, the smirk never fading, "Well, I only go to sleep when I'm tired. But you know usually an outing, such as a date to an amusement park, always tires me out quickly."

A loud crack erupted from Vegita's mouth. Goku jumped in surprise, and he blinked when he saw blood pouring out from the sides of Vegita's mouth. The angry Prince had, again, gnashed his teeth together in with such force that it caused him to break another tooth.

"You ... uh...," stammered Goku, "got something-

An infamous left eye twitch silenced the Earth-raised fighter immediately, but the blood still alarmed him. Finally, Vegita spat out the blood left in his mouth and raised up his index finger from the unrestricted hand, "One date. Don't ask me for another one ever again. Got it?"

Goku nodded quickly, his face beaming with a genuine smile and bright eyes. He unlocked the cuffs and grabbed Vegita's wrist. "Now, to the amusement park!" he said excitedly, as he lifted two fingers to his forehead.

"Ahem," Vegita said to interrupt Goku's next move.

Goku gave him a questioning look, "What?"

"Can I take a shower and change first before we leave? Or am I going to be handcuffed again?"

Goku let go of Vegita's wrist, "Oh, sorry, Vegita. I had forgotten that you were training."

Vegita only made an annoyed grunt as he passed by the younger Saiyian-jinn and out of the Gravity Room. Goku trailed behind, happy he had gotten Vegita to comply. When they reached the front porch, instead of opening the front door, Vegita flew straight up. Goku's eyes followed his upward ascent until the Prince stopped and climbed into a window. The taller Saiyian-jinn decided to do the same.

When Goku reached the window and stumbled into the room, the bathroom door slammed shut. Knowing Vegita was inside, Goku obediently sat by the door and waited. As he heard the long rant of curses overpowering the shower, he could only smile at his good luck. He may have not gotten Vegita to admit he liked him yesterday, but he most definitely will today.

Vegita finally emerged from the bathroom, scrubbing his head dry with a tan towel. Dressed in cargo shorts and a plain black T-shirt a size too big for him, and still sporting the trademark white gloves and gold-tipped boots, Vegita shot the younger Saiyian-jinn a death glare. He noticed how the other was blankly staring at him as he lowered the towel.

"What?!" he snapped.

Goku grinned as he stood up, "You didn't finish drying your hair. You'll catch another cold leaving your hair wet like that." He took the towel from Vegita and vigorously rubbed it against the spiky locks. A bright blush overtook Vegita's cheeks, and he snatched the towel away from Goku.

"Stop touching me! I still have that goddamned hickey you gave me yesterday!" he yelled, pointing to the new bandage on his neck, "It's bad enough I have to go on this_ date_ or whatever the hell it is, with you!" He crossed his arms defensibly, "Now let's just get this over with!"

Goku raised his fingers to his forehead, but stopped with a grin, "I have a better idea!" He raced over to the window and stuck his head out with a cry, "NIMBUS!"

Vegita blinked at the other Saiyian-jinn's strange impulse, but was given a reason to the impulse when a fluffy and yellow cloud appeared. Goku squirmed through the window and landed on his cloud. He sat and waved Vegita over, "Come on! We can ride on Nimbus instead of going there by my Instant Transmission."

"No," was the immediate reply. Vegita rubbed his temples, "Look, the sooner we get there, the sooner it can end. So let's just zap over to the amusement park."

Goku pouted, "Please?"

"No," the answer was stern.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Goku said coaxingly, "I bet you've never ridden on a cloud like Nimbus before!"

"Kakorrot, I've never ridden on a cloud period."

"Well, it's time for a new experience!" Goku patted the extra space next to him, "Hop on!"

Vegita growled, there was no way around this. The longer they argued, the longer they would be stuck and this day would never end for him.

"Fine," Vegita said throwing his hands up in exasperation. He eased out of the window, feet first. He expected to land on the cloud, but found himself going through it. Goku grasped his arm quickly, and the Prince dangled in confusion.

Goku coughed nervously and pulled Vegita up slowly, "Sorry, Vegita. I forgot that Nimbus only carries people who are pure-hearted."

An animalistic growl from below gave Goku the urge to stop pulling Vegita up. He continued to pull, knowing he would be in trouble no matter what he did. When Vegita's eyes surfaced above the cloud, all the hero of Earth could see was bottomless pits of pure rage and hatred.

Maybe getting Vegita to admit his feelings would be a little harder than he anticipated.

Goku swallowed, "So, um ... why don't you just grab on to my shirt?"

The growl returned, it was even angrier this time. Goku hesitated for a second before finally pulling Vegita up above the cloud. The angry Saiyian-jinn's hand clutched the younger's throat and squeezed, "I think I'll grab on to your neck instead."

The tightening on his neck resulted in some wide eyes for Goku, but before he could make a plea however, Nimbus took off with the two warriors as passengers. Mildly surprised at the speed, Vegita almost lost his grip on his rival's neck. He assumed Nimbus needed steering, and after releasing Goku's throat, he quickly grasped the orange gi from the back. Goku turned away to look straight ahead, hiding his gleeful smile from Vegita as they zipped through the sky.

Piccolo's eyes ran over the numbers again. He rubbed his face with his hands for the millionth time since he started working on the bills. He still had no idea as to why he was calculating Goku's bills. Gohan was much better in math than he was. Piccolo let out a grunt. _No wonder Chichi died_, he thought, _she probably went brain dead from all this tedious work. _

Gohan set a cup of hot tea next to his mentor, which Piccolo wordlessly took and swallowed the liquid down. The alien went back to staring at the papers, and Gohan smiled. It sure was nice of Piccolo to help pay the bills, especially since his dad was clueless about these sort of things. How Piccolo learned to pay bills in the first place was something Gohan was curious about.

"Piccolo-san," said Gohan, "Are you all right?"

The green man glared at him, "I hate this planet."

Gohan nodded, it seems everyone who crash-landed on Earth hated it. Except for his father of course, but he never really hated anything. "Do you want some more tea, Piccolo-san?" Gohan asked politely.

"I want the deaths of these companies!" Piccolo replied, angrily pointing at the papers.

Gohan chuckled, as he started to shuffle his feet. Piccolo caught the nervous movement and questioned him, "What?"

The boy smiled, "I was thinking you could take a break, and we could go and find out what Dad is up to."

Piccolo blinked, wondering what prompted the sudden stalking impulse from the boy, but glad to have it rear it's ugly head. The Namek stood up with a smirk, "I have no objections."

Gohan pumped his arm, "Alright!"

Before Gohan could run off however, Piccolo stopped him with a green hand on the boy's shoulder. "We don't even know where he's gone to," he said.

The boy flashed his teacher a sly, knowing smirk, "I know exactly where he went." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, he held it out for his mentor.

Piccolo slowly read it, "North City's newest attraction ... The biggest and best rides and games ... The M.T.B. Big-O Amusement Park..." He blinked, wondering what reason Goku had for going there, and without Gohan.

"There were two free tickets in here and Dad took them," said Gohan pulling the flyer back, "I have to know who he took with him!"

Piccolo gave a amused snort, "Probably Vegita." Both half-Saiyian-jinn and Namek laughed uproariously at the joke. "But seriously," said Piccolo wiping a tear from his eye, "there's no way Son would have been able to get the 'Great Prince of Saiyian-jinns' to go to an amusement park with him."

The Great Prince of Saiyian-jinns Vegita stood before the amusement park's front gate, utterly disgusted by it's cartoon-like style adoring the arch. Fuzzy animals, cute girls, and handsome boys built the base and sides of the arch. At the very top, possibly the most annoying looking thing Vegita had ever seen: a smug, smirking girl wearing a purple hat and thick-rimmed glasses. The bold, colored lettering of "WELCOME" sat under the smug girl in such a way it occurred to Vegita that perhaps kinder-gardeners had constructed the gate, if not the entire park. Each letter was placed either higher or lower than the one before it.

Truly, it was disgusting.

Vegita crossed his arms and glanced over to his "date," who seemed to believe otherwise. The hero's eyes were wide with anticipation and giddiness. The Prince rolled his eyes, the nightmare of staying here all day might become a reality. Goku gaped at all the costumed characters while containing his joy of all the fun there could be.

Grabbing Vegita's hand, Goku pulled the older Saiyian-jinn inside, grinning the whole time. "Come on, Vegita! This'll be fun!"

Vegita merely grunted as he was led to some ride called "The Spinning Death." The Prince let out a haughty chuckle, his ego silently laughing at the assumption the creators made when they named the ride. Like some ridiculous cart on wheels could cause him any harm, much less death.

Their hands began to shake; actually it was Goku's hand shaking and the tremors were causing Vegita's hand to shake as well. The wide eyes of the savior of Earth carried massive fear and his lips trembled. "The Spinning Death?" he gasped out. He was terrified even more when he heard the distant screams of the passengers on the ride. They sounded like they were going into a ... Spinning Death!

Vegita pulled away from him, "Don't tell me you're actually afraid of that stupid contraption!"

"But Vegita," Goku said whirling around to look at him, "it's called 'The Spinning Death!' How could it not be scary?!"

The shorter of the two scoffed, "It's called that so people with a danger thrill would come and ride on it."

"...I don't know," Goku said unsure of the explanation.

The Prince had enough, "Kakorrot, honestly! Do you know how fast this place would be closed down if people knew they had rides that intentionally killed people!"

Goku looked back at the ride, "I guess you're right..."

"Idiot! Of course I'm right!" Vegita snarled and crossed his arms, "You drag me all the way out here on a damn cloud and now you just wanna stare at shit like a child?! I'm out of here!" The proud warrior stalked off to the gate, while Goku stood behind with sneaky intentions.

"Oh, so you're just as afraid of this ride as I am," Goku said in feigned innocence.

Vegita stopped dead in his tracks. Him? Afraid of this stupid, human, ... Wait a minute.... Vegita tilted his head slightly to see the Earth warrior rocking back and forth on his heels, his lips twitching with the need to turn upwards. It was a trap, Vegita could tell. It was a childish trap to get the older Saiyian-jinn to join the idiot on the ride. Taunting his ego so he would do exactly what he did not want to do.

Too bad for the Prince, he fell right into it.

"For your information, _Kakorrot_," he drawled out his rival's name sarcastically, "I fear nothing! Least of all, some stupid, human invention!"

Goku sighed, "You don't have to act all tough, Vegita. It's cool. I mean, we all have our fears. I'm scared of needles, and you're scared of roller coasters." He shrugged, "Who am I to judge?"

_Son of a-_

"Listen here, Kakorrot!" Vegita exclaimed, making his over to Goku and jabbing him in the chest with his finger, "If you think for one second that I'm actually scared of that ride, you're dead wrong! I will ride that stupid thing and you're going to get on with me to witness it!"

"But, Vegita-

"No buts! We're getting on now!" With that being said, Vegita grabbed the other Saiyian-jinn's arm and half-pulled, half-dragged him to the front of the line; ignoring protests from the other guests of the park standing in line. Vegita suddenly halted at the front, almost causing Goku to collide with his back. The impatient Prince tapped his foot as they waited for the next available car.

Goku could not help but smile at the contact he had with the older Saiyian-jinn. It may be just a bruising hand clamped on his forearm, but it was Vegita's bruising hand. He liked being touched by Vegita, even if the other man's intention was to have a firm grip on him.

The kind Saiyian-jinn's thoughts were interrupted by a park employee in a foam cat costume trying his best to impersonate a talking cat, "I'm sorry sirs! But I'm going to have to me-ask you to go to the back of the line! Purr-ease?"

Vegita smacked the employee away in one backhanded hit without even glancing at him. The employee went soaring past the other guests and smashed through a souvenir kiosk, skidding to a stop in a kid's play area. The children stopped their rambunctious activity on the jungle gym and took notice of the down-and-out cat, then left their posts to hop on his injured body.

The other park goers standing behind Goku and Vegita in line quickly scrambled away from the fighters. Goku stared in shock at the mess of destruction Vegita had caused less than five minutes after they had arrived. A tug on his arm led his attention away from the ruins and back to the ride, which now had an available cart.

Vegita raised an eyebrow at the carriage while Goku stepped on and buckled himself in by pulling the purple safety bar down over his head. The carriage was circular with five seats directed towards the middle. He stepped on despite his suspicions and seated himself across from Goku. The younger man was happily swinging his legs in anticipation, and elder did not want to look like a coward by not getting on. Vegita buckled in the exact same way he had seen Goku do and waited impatiently.

The foam cat returned, rubbing his head and whimpering like a kitten. He pulled up on Goku's safety bar, then Vegita's to check if they had buckled in properly. He had not bothered with the other seats since they were empty. Satisfied with the quality of safety, (or so he hoped since he was seeing some spots and dancing animals in his vision) he walked over to the control panel.

"Purr-ease keep all hands, feet, and paws inside the ride at all times," the cat stated in a monotone voice stemming from hours of rehearsing the safety guideline book and a slight concussion, "and please don't get up until the ride has come to a complete stop. Thank you for choosing the 'Spinning Death' as your choice in screaming thrill rides. We know you have other choices, especially in ones with less scary names. Me-ow!"

The cat pushed down on the start button, jerking the ride forward on the rails and swiveling the carriage left to right. Goku began to chuckle nervously when he felt the rattle of chain below pull them upwards. Vegita rolled his eyes, knowing if any problem should arise during the ride they could easily break free and fly off. When they reached the top of the first metal hill, the ride stopped, hanging at the edge for a few seconds in a show of dramatics. Goku covered his eyes and Vegita subconsciously gripped his safety bar a little tighter as the carriage plunged downwards.

Moments later, the two Saiyian-jinns exited the attraction. Vegita was dizzy, disoriented, dazed, and nauseous; but more importantly, he had not been scared. Goku was spinning around on his toes with a goofy grin on his face, even more disoriented than his date. The Prince leaned over a trash can, after breakfast had made the threat to return to the surface. The hero of Earth wobbled next to him, similar threats had been made to him from his own stomach.

"Let's do that again!" Goku cried excitedly.

Vegita gave him a cross-eyed glare, "As ... urp ... if!"

"Why?" the other Saiyian-jinn slurred, "Were you scared?"

"No! Urp... That was the most nauseating thing I've ever done! I've flown at speeds faster than that, but I've never spun and dipped down at the same time!"Vegita let out a dry heave in the garbage can.

Goku chuckled, "On the next ride, we should sit next to each other, so we can hold hands!"

Vegita immediately broke from his ill stupor and snarled at the other Saiyian-jinn, "Never!"

This did not deter the happy-go-lucky warrior, however. "Bah! You'll come around," he said, quite sure of himself.

Vegita replied with a disgusted grunt and pushed himself away from trash can. Crossing his arms, he spat, "Are we finished now? Can I go back to training?"

Goku hopped up, "No way! There are still tons more rides to get on! Plus, we haven't even eaten yet! And we haven't played any games!"

The Prince was about to clenched his teeth again, but reminded himself of how he was going to lose all of them if he kept up the habit. He dropped his arms out of their stance, signaling Goku to take a hold and lead them to next attraction.

Outside the amusement park, Piccolo and Gohan stood before the same front gate Vegita had been glaring at moments ago. "That kid at the top," Piccolo remarked, "is the most annoying thing I have ever seen."

"Yeah," Gohan agreed, "she does look like she would be really obnoxious. So, where should we start looking for Dad?"

Piccolo grunted, "We can't look anywhere yet if we don't have any tickets."

The boy paled, "That's right ... and I don't have any money..."

"I suppose we could always just fly above the ticket counter and into the park."

"Piccolo-san!" said Gohan, "We can't do that! It's illegal!"

"Your father got in for free, why can't we?" asked Piccolo.

"Dad got those tickets in the mail! We-

"There you are!"

Gohan and Piccolo turned to the mysterious voice calling them. A man in a black and white dog costume waddled up to them, looking sour. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said to Piccolo, "Rehearsal started ten minutes ago!"

The Namek stared at him and stammered, "What? No, I-

The dog wouldn't hear it and grabbed his arm, "Come on! We don't have time! The boss is gonna kill us if we don't show up!" He pulled the Namek over to a side entrance for employees only, with Gohan following closely behind. The dog punched a code in the electronic keypad to open the door as Piccolo tried to explain himself.

"I don't work here!"

The dog scoffed, "That's probably true considering how many rehearsals you've missed!" The keypad alerted the trio with a beep that the door was unlocked. The dog pushed it open, dragging a reluctant green alien.

"But I'm not-

"Shh, Piccolo-san!" Gohan said, tugging on his mentor's cape, "He's letting us inside the park!"

Piccolo blinked at the boy, while being roughly yanked through the doorway.

The green eyes belonging to the man behind the game stand rolled. His latest customer was taking quite a bit of time determining his next move. The object of the game was to throw the baseball at the pyramid of three milk bottles, glued to their pedestal to ensure nobody actually won, and if they were knocked down, you won a cheap prize. Strategy was not required. Not at all.

Still, the customer with the mess of jet black spikes gripped the ball as if it was the last chance he would ever have at happiness. The employee coughed, in a rather annoyed tone. The ball in his customer's hand was not the last chance he had at whatever; two dollars bought you three balls and he had yet to use any of them.

The eyes of the customer narrowed, and with speed the stand caretaker had never seen before, the ball zipped past him and crashed into the pyramid. The milk bottles shattered with the force of a grenade, the pieces flying in every direction. The park employee stared at the remains of bottles, wondering if they had felt any pain before their untimely death.

Perhaps strategy could be used in this game.

"Alright! I knocked them down!" Goku cheered, then looked around to see if Vegita had caught the success.

"C-congratulations, sir," the worker said, a bit worried about what he'd have to tell his boss, "You can chose any prize from the wall."

Goku tapped his index finger on his chin in thought as he scanned the wall of fluffy toy prizes. One caught his eye and he pointed to it, "That one!"

The man plucked the prize of the shelf and handed it to Goku, who beamed happily. He was sure Vegita would like the toy. He hurried away from the "Ball Toss" game to find his date.

The older Saiyian-jinn was currently cursing at his bad luck in the smoking section. His pack of cigarettes held one lonely cigarette. He really needed a smoke now, but knew he would probably need it even more when Kakorrot had finally stretched his patience. He hesitated, then slip the stick into his mouth, hoping he could drag as much nicotine as he could from it.

As he lit up the cigarette with the bright, blue ki flickering from his index finger, Vegita's eyes caught the other Saiyian-jinn heading towards him. "There you are, Vegita!" Goku said happily. He raised up his prize to Vegita's eye level, "I won this for you!"

The Prince stared at the toy blankly. It was a fluffy, brown, smiling monkey wearing an orange gi and wielding a red pole. He thanked the Gods the cigarette in his mouth was lit and ready, because at that moment he needed to take the longest drag of his life. He sucked in the nicotine and tar from the cigarette until the flame reached the filter, then unceremoniously dropped the remains on the ground with a flick of his tongue.

Goku pouted at the angry action, "Don't you want it?"

Vegita almost cringed, the guilt had returned with a vengeance. Ignoring it, the feeling was useless anyway, the Prince scoffed and turned away, "Of course I don't want it! What use would I have for such a stupid toy?"

The eyes of the hero lowered, "I just thought you might like it. I wanted you to have souvenir of our day together."

Vegita's face twitched in response, although Goku had not seen it. The parasite calling itself "Guilt" was eating away his insides, and there was only one remedy Vegita could think of.

"I'll take it," Vegita said quietly, but when Goku raised his eyes in surprise, he added, "on one condition: go get me more cigarettes."

The toy was shoved into the older's hands while Goku ran off to the nearest souvenir shop, laughing merrily. After he was out of sight, Vegita squeezed the toy roughly and muttered, "Idiot."

At the other side of the park, stage lights shined on brightly. Workers tilted the lights downward, revealing the stage and it's slight mass of poorly paid actors in animal costumes. After being given the cue by the director sitting next to a spiky-haired boy in the empty audience seating, the actors began to sing and dance.

"Happy! Happy! Joyful We! Singing a song with merry glee! Ho~w can we share this joy? With every girl, with every boy!"

The director nodded as the group continued with their ensemble. Their steps were right, the tune was good, and they all stayed on track together. It was the next scene he was worried about.

"And now!" said a man dressed as a parrot, "Our friend, Mr. Iguana, is gonna tell us about what makes him happy!" The lighters above the stage shifted the lights stage right and spot-lighted on a tall, green man. An extremely angry, tall, green man with his back turned to the audience.

Silence filled the theater room. The parrot tried again, "Um... Mr. Iguana, can you tell us what makes you happy?"

The green man shot the parrot a frightening glare, then hopped off the stage. "Gohan," he said to the spiky-haired boy as he headed to the exit, "We're leaving."

"Ok, Piccolo-san!" said Gohan and quickly stood up from his seat.

"Wait a minute!" yelled the director, his mustache bristling, "Our show starts in one hour! You can't just leave! If you walk out of here right now, you're fired!"

"I DON'T WORK HERE!" Piccolo shouted.

"Of course you work here," said a woman in a cat costume, "No idiot in the universe would dress like you for fun."

Before Piccolo was about to shine his Light of Death attack throughout the whole building, a man in an iguana costume burst through the doors. "Sorry I'm late guys!" he called out, "The line for the john was long and I couldn't get this costume off and ...," Piccolo caught his eye, "OH, come on! You guys replaced me already?!"

Gohan quickly drag his teacher out of the building before he went back to his Demon King ways.

"Let's go look for father," Gohan said, trying his hardest to keep Piccolo from imploding.

"I can't believe they thought I looked like that goddamned iguana!"

"It was an accident, Piccolo-san. Besides, it got us into the park for free."

"When I find your father," said Piccolo quietly, "I'll kill him."

Gohan chuckled, before swallowing nervously.

Aware of the lost of light, the street lamps along the visitor walkways began to cast their artificial light onto the ground. Goku took his eyes of his burger and looked around. "It's already dark," he observed.

Vegita gave a grunt, "Of course it's already dark, we've been here for hours." He sipped his soda as he and Goku sat at a table outside one of the park's many little eateries. Their Saiyian-jinn appetites had caught up with their day of excitement, and they stopped for a brief period to rest and eat.

Goku looked at his watch, then stuffed the rest of his burger into his mouth. "Let's get on one more ride," he said standing up, "then we can head home."

Vegita perked up at Goku's words and stood up eagerly, "Finally! Which one?"

Goku looked passed Vegita's shoulder and pointed, "Look, the Ferris Wheel is working! They've had that ride closed down all day!"

Vegita turned his head to see the massive, circular machine slowly rotating, the lights emitting from it's steel frame made it stand out in the darkness. "Hmpf, so it is," said Vegita passively.

"Let's go!" said Goku excitedly, grabbing the Prince's hand and tugging him along.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed the back of the orange shirt.

"Daddy!" said Gohan, the owner of the hand

The owner of the orange shirt turned to look at Gohan in confusion, "I'm not yourdad."

Gohan let go of the stranger's shirt and stumbled back. "S-sorry," his mouth jumbled out, "You have the same haircut as my dad."

The man with the jet black, spiky hair shrugged and walked away, leaving Piccolo and Gohan standing in shock.

"What are the odds of a human on this planet having the exact hair style of a Saiyian-jinn?" Piccolo pondered out loud.

Gohan was about the answer the question with a mathematical equation when a group of people passed by the two with the trademark Goku hair style. The fighters moved their eyes to the opposite direction of the group and saw a kiosk stand selling spiky-haired wigs.

"Oh," said teacher and student in unison.

Piccolo shook his head, "Damn it! Either Son knows we're here and he's avoiding us, or he's already left the park."

Gohan sighed, "You're right, Piccolo-san. We haven't seen any trace of him at all. He's probably at home, wondering where I am."

"We've searched for hours and I'm exhausted," said Piccolo, "Let's just get back to your house."

Gohan nodded, then flashed his teacher a trademark Son grin, "Sure, but I think we should check that 'Spinning Death' ride one more time before we leave!"

Piccolo groaned, "I'm sure you do..."

When the Saiyian-jinns made it to the line for the Ferris Wheel, Vegita took over as leader and pulled the younger Saiyian-jinn passed the other park-goers to the front. They received no complaints this time, the other park-goers knew better. At the front of the line, the two fighters were greeted by a park employee, who had to be the only employee in the whole park not dressed in an animal costume. Instead, he wore a plain red shirt tucked into black pants and a baseball cap pulled down over his eyes. He conveniently hid his name tag with a hand-over-the-heart salute.

"How many?" he asked courteously.

"Two," Goku replied as Vegita released his hand. The employee opened the door to the available carrier, allowing Goku and Vegita to step inside.

They sat down on the plush bench-like seats, and the worker closed and lock the door behind them. Goku leaned back as the carrier slowly rose, while Vegita gave the space a suspicious once-over. They were enclosed completely, but surrounded by windows. The whole wheel stopped every few seconds to accommodate more riders with their own carriers, swinging theirs back and forth.

Once the ride was full, the wheel began to rotate slowly. Goku smiled at his date, who was sitting across from him. Vegita only scowled and closed his eyes.

"Kakorrot," the Prince said after a few seconds of silence, "what's the point of this ride?"

Goku scratched his nose in thought, "Nothing really, it just to entertain people."

"Hn," Vegita scoffed, "It seems all humans do is get entertained."

Goku chuckled lightly at the scorn and looked at Vegita coyly, "So Vegita, ... Did you have fun today?"

Vegita's eyes opened with glare, "Fun is irrelevant. I missed valuable training time today."

Goku grinned, "Ha! You had fun, you just won't admit it!"

Vegita only growled and closed his eyes again. Moments later, the ride came to a complete stop, swinging the carrier back and forth from the jolt. Goku peered out his right window and saw they had stopped at the very top. Vegita cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Is it supposed to stop like this?"

Goku nodded, "I think so, the ride's probably over."

Vegita relaxed again, but not for long. Moments later, he heard Goku give a yelp, "Vegita! Look!"

The Prince's eyes immediately opened and he glanced around for an enemy, but found none. He saw Goku standing at his right window, staring happily outside. Turning his head to see what the commotion was all about, he found the dark night sky had been scattered with bright red glitter.

"What the ...," he said in shock as he stood up to join the other Saiyian-jinn.

"Fireworks!" Goku explained.

Vegita grunted as he crossed his arms, "Another human idiocy?"

"Yeah," Goku said, focusing more on the light show, "They're so pretty! And we got the best view!"

They stood in silence, watching the many colors form and fall back down to the ground. Vegita slowly unfolded his arms and let them drop to his side. "They're not bad," he said quietly.

Seizing the rare opportunity, Goku eased his hand to Vegita's side and slipped it into the Prince's hand, intertwining their fingers. He resisted the urge to jump up and down with joy when Vegita made no attempts to pull his hand away. Instead, he shifted his feet to move even closer to the older Saiyian-jinn. Again, Vegita did not make any moves to stop him.

"Vegita," Goku said lightly, breaking the silence which seemed to hang tangibly in the air around them.

"What?" said Vegita calmly, but to Goku the word almost felt like it had been forced out of the fighter's mouth.

Raising his free hand, Goku cupped his date's cheek and tilted his head to look at him. He leaned forward to meet Vegita's lips with his own, mumbling, "Come back home with me," before the sweet contact.

Eyes shut closed as their lips melded together, never catching sight of the fireworks finale. The fireworks operators spilled forth their biggest creations, the dark sky almost becoming daylight in the wake of the dozens of lights exploding. When all the others had fallen into the nothingness, the biggest and most powerful firework was released, shooting into the sky with breakneck speed. When it ruptured, the audience on the ground stared at it in awe. The blast had overtaken the night as well as the little carrier at the very top of the Ferris Wheel. It hovered for a few seconds among the stars, glittering the brightest and purest red before fading away.

It was shaped like a heart.

The operators below stared in shock. "Who put that big heart shaped one in there?" asked one of the operators.

Another scratched his head, "Someone must have grabbed the wrong firework, that was for Valentine's Day."

Back at the Ferris Wheel, the employee operating it chuckled sadistically, "Damn, I'm good!"

"Hey mister!" called out a little boy standing behind the employee, who had waited quite patiently for his turn, "Are you gonna let those people off or not?!"

The employee pulled up his hat and glared at the boy. His name tag, imprinted with "_Rick_," was now open for all the world to see. "Silence!" he snapped at the boy, "What I do, I do in the name of Love!" Other park visitors waiting in line stared at him in shock, but he paid them no mind. "Now," he said, "I'm going on my break. I _desperately_ need an ice cream cone."

Inside the Saiyian-jinns carrier, the locked lips finally released to allow the fighters for a breath of air. As their little gasps of oxygen filled the space, Goku panted out, "I .. love .. you."

Vegita stared at him, collecting his own breath, but he let slip his own words.

"I ... love ... you ... too..."

To the older Saiyian-jinn's surprise, Goku was not shocked and only smiled, "I know, I was hoping you would know too."

The hero leaned in to kiss his prince again, but instead was violently shoved away. He fell back onto the seat and smacked his head. Rubbing the sore gently, he looked up at Vegita for an answer to the attack and found the other Saiyian-jinn staring at him in fear.

"I-I-I love you?" Vegita stammered out.

Goku slowly got up, "Vegita?"

"I LOVE YOU!?" the Prince screamed out in fury.

"Vegita!" Goku said walking towards him, "It's okay! Don't worry!" He reached out his hand to comfort the other fighter, but it was slapped away.

"No, Kakorrot! It is not okay!" Vegita fumed, "We can't be with each other! I'm a Prince! And you're third-class scum! We are supposed to fight each other, not make out! It is your destiny to die beneath my feet! We-

"Vegita!" Goku interrupted with a serious tone, "That's what you've been taught to believe. But look inside your heart, what does it want? What do you truly believe? That we should try to kill each other everyday, or that we can be happy with one another?" He offered Vegita his hand, "My heart wants us to be together. It's never done me wrong before, and I'm going to follow it. You should too."

Vegita stared at his offering hand, his heart _thump, thumping_ away. Gods help him, his heart wanted to accept it. His heart wanted the same. But to follow it? He scoffed, following his heart could get him killed. His pride always kept him alive on the battlefield.

_But this was not a battlefield,_ said a strange, little voice in his head, _this is love. Take his hand. _

Silence filled the carrier as Goku waited for Vegita's answer. He stepped a little closer to the Prince, watching the myriad of internal conflicts flashing in his eyes. "Vegita?" he asked.

The response Goku received was the door to their carrier being viciously blow off it's hinges. Before he could stop him, Vegita was at the doorway, his hands gripping the edges of the doorframe, ready to fly off.

"Vegita! Stop!" Goku called out desperately, "You're only prolonging the inevitable!"

"It's not supposed to be like this, Kakorrot!" Vegita shouted back at him, then took off into the cool night sky in a flurry of blue ki.

After watching the Saiyian-jinn fly away, Goku dropped down on the seat and buried his face in his hands. "Damn it, Vegita," he mumbled, "Stop being so difficult."

MTB: ZOMG! Super long chapter! And hard to write as well! I really struggled with the ending! And it's bad, I know...

Trunks: This is a new record for you, MTB!

Goku: Yeah!

MTB: I know, and yet, I feel I could have done so much more...

Vegita: Just get this out before your fans kill you.

MTB: Indeed! Thanks for being so patient, guys! This is why I love you!

Goku: I love you guys more...

MTB: I love the readers even more! (Kaioken X 20)

Goku: I love the readers even more than that! (Super Saiyian-jinn!)

MTB: I love the readers so much more than you, I'm going to avoid powering up altogether and just throw a Genki Dama at you!

Trunks: The fans get it! You love them! Now tell them what's going to happen in the next chapter!

MTB: Next time on Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife! Goku doesn't give up and pursues Vegita again! Or will Vegita's plan of insuring they won't be together stop our hero? Find out in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

MTB: Hello, peoples of the universe! Here I am back again, writing yet another chapter of "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!" Why do I do the things that I do?

Trunks: Cause you're bored, and frankly, you don't like doing anything else.

MTB: Ah, indeed.

Goku: So getting straight into the work, are ya?

MTB: Yep! I really didn't like chapter 8 and I'm sure my readers didn't either, so I going to make this chapter the best yet! Even if I have to beat it until it gives me perfection! Damn you, Chapter 9! Work harder! (Smack!) Don't you get lazy on me! (Smack! Smack!) I need 400 Percent! (Smack!)

Piccolo: So ... she's officially lost her mind, neh?

Vegita: Not officially. The guys from the crazy house have to check her out, and then they say whether she's an official nut job or not.

MTB: Now give me a disclaimer, damn it! (Disclaimer: MTB does not own DBZ! She did have a dream where she met Akira Toriyama and he gave her the rights. But that was only a fading dream...)

Trunks: On to the fic!

Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!

Chapter 9

Piccolo stood outside the exit for the "Spinning Death" ride, waiting quite impatiently for his young student to emerge. He should not even be here right now. He should training the boy, instead of letting him get soft with games and rides. He was becoming as bad as all these humans on this planet. With a disgruntle scoff, he looked up at the sky with a secret hope that a villain would come crashing down and start an unnecessary battle.

To the Namek's surprise, a dark blue streak crossed the sky and he recognized the energy immediately, "Vegita? What's he doing here?"

Eyes widened in realization: Goku must have brought the other Saiyian-jinn to the amusement park. Then two questions emerged in his head: For what reason? And: How the hell did he talk the temperamental Saiyian-jinn into it?

The option of following Vegita popped into Piccolo's head as Gohan finally exited the ride, the boy twirling around in dizzy circles. "Whoa...," he slurred out, "That was even more fun the second time!"

Piccolo stopped his spinning by gripping a firm hand on his shoulder. "Gohan," he said sternly, "We need to find your father."

Gohan looked up at his mentor, blinking a few times so the green man would come into better focus, "Wha's wrong, Piccolo-san?"

"I just saw Vegita."

Gohan stared in disbelief and stuttered out, "V-V-Vegita? Here? In the amusement park?"

Before Piccolo could answer, a voice rang out, "Hey you! Stop!"

A man in a red shirt struggling to eat an ice cream cone as he ran quickly passed the Namek and half-Saiyian-jinn by. Soon after, a security guard and a big foam pig chased after the man yelling, "Somebody catch that Ferris Wheel-hacker!"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the scene, "I wonder what that was all about? ...Well, I'm sure it has nothing to do with Son or Vegita."

Gohan nodded in agreement, then changed the subject back to the important matter, "So you mean Daddy and Vegita were here together?"

Piccolo crossed his arms as he answered, "I saw Vegita fly by. Either he just happened to be flying over the same area that Son is at or, they were together and Vegita left."

"Why would they be together in an amusement park?" Gohan asked.

The green brows furrowed, "I have no idea. Your father's been doing some strange things lately."

"Like what?"

Piccolo blinked, not sure if he should tell the boy about the incident between Goku and VeeVee at Bulma's party. Instead, he swallowed and grunted out, "I'll tell you at another time. Let's see if your father isn't too far behind Vegita."

In a different area of the park; blue, fluffy, sugary cotton met its demise inside the depressed mouth, and a deep sigh followed after. Feet dragged with each step, lightly scuffing up barely worn shoes. Shoulders slumped in surrender to the weight of gravity bearing down. Even the jet black spikes seemed to have fallen into the pain of unrequited love.

Goku took another bite of his blue cotton candy, and another sigh followed. He desperately wanted a pink-colored cotton candy, since the blue hue in his hand was constantly reminding him of Vegita's battle suit. He quickly shoved the rest of his treat in his mouth, hoping to ease the pain.

"What is wrong with him?" Goku cried out to nobody in particular, tossing his arms in the air, "What has he got to lose by being with me?" The hero crossed his arms over his chest and impersonated Vegita, "'I'm Vegita! I'm the Prince of all Saiyian-jinns! I'm not supposed to love anyone! Especially not some big, dumb, third-class moron who just wants to make me happy and is putting the past of me trying to destroy the planet and the fact that he's straight behind to be with me! Oh, did I mention I'm the Prince of all Saiyian-jinns?'"

"No, you didn't," said a sarcastic voice behind him.

Goku quickly whirled around to see Piccolo with a cocked, green eyebrow and Gohan with a bewildered look on his face. He let out a nervous laugh as he placed his hand behind his head, "H-hey guys ... What're you doing here?"

"We wanted to ask you the same thing," Piccolo answered, "Or actually, we wanted to know why you and Vegita are here."

Goku gulped, "You saw Vegita?"

Gohan suddenly spoke up, "Daddy, what's been going on?"

The hero looked down at the ground in thought; he really did not want anyone knowing about what had been going on between Vegita and him until they had been able to sort out their feelings. Vegita was taking a bit longer than Goku thought he would. He was sure he could trust Piccolo, but did not know how Gohan would feel about the whole situation.

So for now, he would lie. Big time.

Goku sucked in a large intake of air before beginning, "The truth is, I was hoping to smooth things over with Vegita, and I know he's still sore about the whole 'VeeVee' thing. I thought bringing him here would show him that I didn't want a fight. Unfortunately, he didn't care to hear what I had to say and caused a ruckus."

Piccolo frowned and let out a grunt of disapproval at the fighter's explanation, but said nothing to call him out. Gohan frowned as well and crossed his arms, "I wouldn't worry about trying to make amends with Vegita, Dad. He'll always be mean and hate you."

Goku could not help but smile, "That's what I thought about Piccolo."

Piccolo snarled at him, "Do not mistake me, Son. I still hate you and plan your demise at my hands!"

Gohan's lips trembled and his eyes watered as he looked up to his teacher, "Piccolo-san ... you don't mean that do you?"

The Namek's face switched from enraged to one of guilt immediately, "W-w-what I meant is ...," he heard Goku snicker and went back to his anger, "Shut up! I meant it!" The sad look on Gohan's face made the Piccolo retract his statement, "What I mean is ..."

Goku laughed loudly at Piccolo's outburst of trying to look tough and cruel, but easing Gohan as he did. The boy began to laugh along with his father. The green fighter glared at the two to be quiet, but to no avail. The Saiyian-jinns continued to laugh at Piccolo's embarrassment.

_GRRUUURRUU!_

All three fighters stopped and looked to where the source of the threatening noise came from: Goku's stomach.

The fighter simply said, "I'm hungry."

Piccolo growled, "Of course you are."

Gohan scratched the back of head, looking much like his father, "I'm starting to get hungry too."

Goku trotted a couple steps ahead of his group, "Well, let's go! We can find a good restaurant on the way back home! Want to join us, Piccolo?" Piccolo nodded, following Goku with Gohan next to him.

As they headed for the exit, Goku said, "You know, I was really hoping to get Vegita to come back and live with us."

Gohan looked at him, "Why? All you two did was fight."

"Yeah, but I really miss his cooking!"

Gohan laughed while Piccolo shook his head.

The cold metal ceiling of the Gravity Room stared back at Vegita, offering nothing but silence to the Prince. Vegita would not have been in the mood to hear whatever opinion it had anyway. He was too busy pondering his journey through his life as he lay on the floor.

Had it been long or short? It seemed to fly by him so quickly. Had it been good or bad? Frieza had not been a bright spot, but he had enjoyed all the traveling and destruction he did. He met a lot of people, seen a lot of things, been to Hell and back, and fought many great battles.

Now his proud, Saiyian-jinn life was reduced to riding a damned carousel ride and making out with the disgrace of his race.

"Nice job, Vegita," he mumbled to himself, as he removed his arm from over his eyes. He rummaged through his pockets, searching for the pack of cigarettes he got from Goku earlier. If he ever needed a cigarette, it was now.

However, Vegita found something else: the toy monkey Goku had won him. He gave it a light squeeze, remembering the smile on the other Saiyian-jinn's face when he handed it to him.

"_I won this for you!"_

Vegita growled at his slight moment of weakness, tossing the toy to the other side of the room roughly. He returned to searching for his cigarettes and found them, quickly slipping one into his mouth. He was about to light it when he noticed something odd about it. It tasted sweet and was firm. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and inspected it. It did not look or feel like any other cigarette he ever had before. It had a rough, bumpy texture and there was a bright red spot at the end of it.

Vegita had some sort of idea about what it was and growled when he took a better look at the box. "That moron!" he gritted out angrily, "He bought me _candy_ cigarettes!"

He had half a mind to destroy the box of candy, but he needed something to semi-relax his nerves. He chose to use the candy as comfort food, for lack of anything else, and ravenously stuffed the sugary sticks into his mouth. He tossed the empty box alongside the toy and went back to brooding on the Gravity Room floor.

An undetermined amount of time passed and Vegita did not concern himself with it. He had to find a way out of these unneeded and undesired feelings he felt for his rival.

But nothing came to mind.

He tightly gripped his head, hoping the strain could somehow bring an idea forth. If only he could just ignore the other Saiyian-jinn. Ignoring Kakorrot was impossible though, he would meet him in battle again one day. He had no choice but to fight against the other warrior, it was what they were born to do. Besides, he had his pride to think about. The Prince of Saiyian-jinns does not avoid another warrior, even if they did have a brief marriage together.

He needed sleep, he decided. A good night's sleep would help find a way to sort out this mess between him and Kakorrot. Then, he changed his mind, for sleeping would only bring him dreams of Kakorrot. The last thing he wanted to do was see the idiot in his dreams.

Standing up, Vegita began to pace back and forth about the Room. He grunted his frustration at the floor as he thought about his predicament.

"I can either keep pushing him away for the rest of my life, or I can give into him and remarry the bastard," he thought out loud, "But I can't give in! I'm the Prince of All Saiyian-jinns! I'd be worse than the third-class! Plus, we wouldn't get any blessings from his friends, I don't know if can cook for Kakorrot every day for the rest of my life, or if I can put up with his filthy underwear all over the place, and where would we even have the reception for the marriage? I suppose if Bulma wasn't mad at the whole idea of us being together, she could let us have it in the dining hall. Oh, and the ceremony itself, we could have it in that nice garden area over toward the back. The flowers always bloom quite nicely in this season. I should probably write this down in case I forget."

Vegita took out a pencil and a small notepad from his pockets and began to scribble down his notes, "Let's see, for colors we could go with blue and ... orange? No," erase, erase, "Blue and white would probably be better; this is a wedding after all, not a circus. There should probably have a band instead of a DJ. Should beef or chicken be served at the reception? Or fish? I suppose a buffet would be the best choice." After he finished jotting down the color scheme, the attire they would wear, who would be invited, and the font of the invitations, Vegita stopped and admired his handiwork.

"There we go, I think I got everything. Now to show Kakorrot and see what he thinks," Vegita said, stuffing the notepad into his pocket and heading to the door.

A cold wind of realization passed through him.

"I'M JUST AS STUPID AS THAT IDIOT!" Vegita yelled as he tore up his wedding notes. He began slamming his head into the nearest wall, creating a bigger and bigger dent with every pounding contact as he cried out, "Why does he continue to invade my mind!" He continued to slam his head against the steel wall until the massive loss of blood caused his to collapse to his knees.

"Why? Why did it have to be Kakorrot?" Vegita mumbled as his head swirled. When he looked up, the immediate thought in his head was that he must have had another stroke because there before him was the little monkey toy.

"Hey, Vegita," it said, "You OK?"

"Get ... away from ... me ... bastard," Vegita gritted out.

The toy sighed, "You're fine."

Vegita stood up on wobbly legs, chuckling sinisterly as he did, "Hehheh ... I've gone crazy ... hehheh ... I knew one day it would happen. First, I'm kissing Kakorrot ... now, I'm talking to toys."

The toy monkey waved his red pole at him, "You're not crazy, Vegita-san! I'm just a figment of your hemorrhaging brain. See?" Monkey pointed to the opposite end of the room, "The real toy is still over there where you threw it."

Vegita turned his head and saw the unmoving toy far from his position. He did a double take back to the toy monkey that walked and talked, then to the one with the goofy smile on its unchanging face. The Prince slumped down the wall in defeat and buried his face in his hands, "What do you want?"

Monkey shook his head, "Look at you, Vegita. You're miserable."

"I'm not miserable," Vegita retorted.

"Yes, you are. You were much happier with Goku, admit it."

"All I did was cook and clean for the idiot! And he kept turning me into a woman! I hated being with him!"

"No, you hated having to keep the whole thing a secret. You wanted to let people know he was yours. I mean, if you know that there is nothing between you and Goku, you wouldn't be freaking out this much. You're alone in the gravity chamber, slamming your head against the wall because you don't know what to do."

Vegita shook his head at Monkey, "I can't be with that idiot! I'm the Prince of all Saiyian-jinns!"

"And?"

"...And?"

"And? Why else can't you be with him?"

"Well ... he's a third class!"

"Oh, right. Because social classes still matters when there are only two people left in a species."

"He's also an idiot!"

"You said that already. What else?"

"He ... I ... His friends wouldn't accept us!"

"What do you care what people think? You usually just destroy their homes and blow off their heads." Monkey asked with a shrug.

"Oh, right," Vegita bit his lip, "Well, um ... I don't want to be somebody's housewife! I want to keep fighting!"

"You really believe Goku would let the best fighter he ever encountered just wither away because he wanted a good housewife? You seem to forget that Goku is a Saiyian-jinn too. If anything, he'll be training with you more than anything else."

"Yeah," Vegita mumbled.

Monkey put his paws on his hips, "Vegita, all I've heard were excuses. You need to let go of all those lame ideas and just accept Goku. Because if you wait too long, Goku will give up and you'll lose him."

"I can't accept him!" Vegita groaned.

"You can! And you should! You can't just wish these feelings you have for him away!"

Vegita slowly looked up with wide eyes and Monkey smiled with pride: The Prince finally had an epiphany.

Or so it seemed.

Vegita grasped the monkey in his hand and tightened his grip, "That's it! I'll wish these feelings away!"

Monkey immediately understood what he was talking about, "Oh, no! Don't do it, Vegita!"

"The dragonballs! Why didn't I think of it before? Why is my brain capable of better thoughts when it's bleeding heavily than when it's perfectly fine?"

"Vegita! Wait!" Before Monkey could protest anymore, Vegita crushed him into microscopic, imaginary dust.

"Now," he said as he bolted from the chamber and to the immense Capsule house, "if I were the dragonball radar, where would I hide?"

The next morning at the Son house, Goku trotted down the steps to the first floor and to the bellowing phone in the kitchen. Slightly agitated because he had yet to eat breakfast, he quickly picked it up with a monotone, "Moshi, Moshi."

"Goku!" said a female voice on the other end, "I'm glad I was able to catch you! I was really hoping you weren't out training someplace!"

Goku moved the phone to his other ear, "What didya need, Bulma?"

"Vegita's gone!"

Goku grimaced; Vegita really was not a topic he wanted to discuss right now. "So?" Goku said, "He's probably out training somewhere like he always is. Why is his disappearance so important now?"

"Well," said Bulma, "I'm hoping I just misplaced it ... but ..."

Goku blinked, "Misplaced what?"

"Vegita's gone ... and so it the dragonball radar."

There was a pause on the other end.

"Goku?" Bulma asked cautiously.

Silence.

Suddenly there was, "WHAT! WHO THE HELL GAVE HIM THE DRAGONBALL RADAR?"

"It wasn't me!" Bulma retorted.

"Ugh! This isn't important right now!" said Goku in panic mode, "I have to find Vegita!" With that, he slammed the phone down on the receiver and hurried to his mission.

Back at Capsule Corp., Bulma's mouth gave a victorious smirk. "Ha! I knew he would fall for that!" She gave a hearty laugh at how well her genius plan went.

Yamcha scratched his head, "Are you sure you should have told Goku a lie like that? He could really beat the crap out of Vegita and Vegita will come back here with the intent finding out who set him up, and using every means to do it."

Bulma waved a dismissive hand at him, "All that's going to happen is Goku going chase after Vegita, confront him, and once he finds out that Vegita doesn't have the radar, he'll fly home with a laugh. Then he'll call me and say I must have misplaced it."

Yamcha crossed his arms, "OK, but if the sky starts going magenta, I'm blaming it wholly on you."

"Fine, fine, whatever. Now, help me with these decorations! I want get to Goku's house to be set up before he gets back!" Bulma commanded.

Yamcha picked up the nearest box next to him, "I'm sure Goku will be in better spirits once he sees the surprise party we threw for his birthday."

"Well, the women in his life have been disappearing, but we'll let Goku know that his best friends are always there for him!" Bulma said with a pump of her fist, "I was even able to convince Tien and Chiaotzu to take a break from training at Kami-knows-where so they could come."

"By the way," Yamcha began as he carried the box to the front door, "where is the dragonball radar and Vegita?"

"Who knows?" Bulma shrugged, "The radar is probably under a box in the basement or something. And Vegita's out training somewhere. He wasn't in his room when I checked. All I found was this Magic 8 Ball. Weirdest thing, though. It said, 'Yes! You love him! Stop asking already and go back to him!'"

Yamcha stopped in his tracks, "I wonder what all that's about..."

"Well, it is Vegita and ... whoa...," said Bulma suddenly looking up.

Yamcha turned to her, "What?"

"Look at the sky ... its dark ... I don't remember the forecast saying it would rain."

Yamcha looked up as well, seeing the black clouds looming over the compound and the rest of the city, "Yeah, you're right." A horrifying thought came to him, "Hey ... you don't think ...?"

Bulma swallowed the anxious lump in her throat as she continued to stare at the deep black coupled with bright lightning, "Nah ... what are the odds?"

It was fairly simply for Goku to find his nemesis/ex-wife/love interest. Vegita had using a great deal of his power to gather the dragonballs quickly. When Goku teleported himself to Vegita location, he was in shock to find the powerful Dragon rising high in the air near the end of a cliff outside of a dense forest.

"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME!" Shenron boomed, "NOW MAKE YOUR WISH!"

"VEGITA!" Goku called out, "STOP!"

Vegita whirled around to look at him and smirked, "What's the problem, Kakorrot? I'm merely fixing what's wrong!"

"There's nothing wrong with us! You need to look into your heart and see that!"

Vegita frowned at him, "Don't be ridiculous! We're never going to live like some happy married couple!"

"We could if you would just let go of all your petty insecurities and just accept that what we have is love!" Goku said as he stepped up into Vegita's face to prove his point.

"Well, we won't be, if you would let go of all your petty fantasies and just accept that I am going to wish this stupid love away!" Vegita spat back into Goku's face.

As the two Saiyian-jinns continued to squabble back and forth, they didn't realize how impatient Shenron was becoming. "MAKE YOUR WISH NOW!" He bellowed over them.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Goku and Vegita snapped at the dragon, and then went back to arguing about their relationship.

Shenron shrank back at the force of their voices and decided now would be a good time to leave them alone, "OKAY THEN, I'M GONNA GO NOW AND WHEN YOU GUYS ARE DONE TALKING, YOU CAN SUMMON ME AGAIN ..."

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled Vegita, "You're going to stay right here! I'm making my wish now!"

"Don't grant his stupid wish!" Goku commanded.

"Oh, so now my wish is stupid!"

"Yeah, it is! Do you know how many people on this planet would wish for a love that we happened to just bump into?"

"I only know one and he's a moron standing right in front of me!"

"Yes, Vegita, we get it! I'm an idiot and you're the Prince of all Saiyian-jinns! Have you ever thought about who actually cares about all that crap?"

"You no-good son of bitch!"

"LOOK, I'M NOT TRYING TO BE RUDE OR ANYTHING," the Dragon interrupted, "BUT I REALLY THINK YOU GUYS-

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK!" The Saiyian-jinns yelled.

"OUCH..."

"Now where were we?" Goku mused.

"Yes, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted!" Vegita said as he shot a nasty look at Shenron.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now," Goku smiled as he remembered, then angrily frowned once he realized what is was he was remembering, "I have no idea why you're being such a bitch about this anyway, Vegita!"

"A bitch? That was your plan the whole time, wasn't it?" Vegita accused, "You were going to make me your bitch and humiliate me in some weird kinky stuff!"

"Only if you were into it!" Goku confessed. Shenron clutched his head in horror of the mental image while Goku continued with his angry rant, "I don't know why you think the Eternal Dragon could grant this wish either! He's such a lame ass wish-granting dragon!"

"I know that! Why do you think he was my last resort, Kakorrot?" Vegita responded.

"HEY, I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!"

They ignored him and Goku began his further slandering of the dragon, "He can't even wish back a dead person if they died before, how stupid is that?"

"Oh, you know what the worst one is? It's if you're wishing a large group of people back to life and you can only wish back the people who died in that year," said Vegita.

"Yeah, that's really lame," Goku agreed.

"YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES! I CAN'T HELP WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T GRANT!"

"Huh?" Vegita looked up at Shenron, "You're still here? Can't you see we're having a private conversation?"

"Wow," said Goku, "You're not only lame, but you're really rude, too, eavesdropping on other people's conversations."

"JUST MAKE YOUR DAMN WISH ALREADY!" Shenron bellowed on his last nerve.

"I should probably wish that this dragon had some better manners," Vegita muttered to Goku.

"He probably wouldn't be able to grant it," Goku chuckled back.

"NOW!"

"Alright then!" said Vegita as he pushed Goku away from his person, "I wish Kakorrot and I were no longer in love!"

The high and powerful dragon floated above them, concentrating his immensity toward Goku and Vegita, who stood below anxiously. He lowered his head down to the Saiyian-jinns level until they were inches from the mighty nostrils breathing smoke and steam upon their faces.

"NO."

_Snap._

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'NO!'" Vegita exploded.

"Told ya he was lame, Vegita," Goku stated.

"NORMALLY," said the overly offended dragon, "I WOULD BE ABLE TO GRANT YOUR WISH! BUT I CAN'T NOW BECAUSE YOUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER IS-

"Too strong?" Goku asked hopefully.

"NO, CAN I FINISH?" Shenron cleared his throat and began again, "YOUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER IS PROTECTED BY ANOTHER POWER!"

Goku and Vegita looked at each other and then back to the dragon in confusion. "What other power could stop you from granting this wish?" Goku asked.

Shenron pointed a claw at Vegita, "IT'S THAT RING HE HAS ON."

Vegita glared at him, "I don't have any ring on!"

"Yeah you do, Vegita," said Goku, "That ring I gave you that's too tight on your finger."

Vegita quickly removed his glove and inspected his hand, "You're right. I had forgotten I had it on since I lost all feeling in this finger."

"Sorry," Goku apologized sheepishly.

"IF IT IS TRUE LOVE BETWEEN YOU TWO," Shenron explained, "THE RING WILL MAKE IT SO YOU CANNOT REFUSE THE MARRIAGE PROPOSAL."

Vegita scoffed, "I've already refused Kakorrot's proposal!"

"Actually, Vegita," said Goku as he thought about the past events, "You never really said 'Yes or No,' all you did was run away."

"I'm a warrior! I do not run!"

"YOU RAN AWAY," intervened Shenron, "AND UNTIL YOU SAY YES TO GOKU'S PROPOSAL, THEN YOU WILL HAVE THAT RING ON FOREVER!"

"WHAT?" Vegita said in disbelief, "We'll see about that!" Vegita grasped Goku's shoulders and pulled him close to his face, "Will I marry you, Kakorrot?"

"Will you, Vegita?" Goku asked with a curious look.

"N-n-n-m-h-n-n...," was the only noises coming from the mouth of a struggling Vegita.

"Can I have a cookie?" Goku asked excitedly.

"No!" Vegita suddenly said.

"Will you marry me?"

"N-n-n-n-n-g-neh-n..."

"Neat! He really can't say 'No!'" Goku laughed.

"Gah!" Vegita cried out as he sunk to the ground in despair.

The dragon sighed, "CAN I GO NOW?"

"Ah!" said Goku, "Not yet!" He trotted up to the dragon, "I have a wish I want to make!"

Shenron growled, "MAKE IT QUICK."

"Come down here for a second," said Goku, "I don't want Vegita to hear."

Upon hearing his name, Vegita quickly got up, "Don't want me to hear what?"

Shenron leaned down and Goku whispered in his wish in the large ear. Vegita tried his best to scoot over within listening range, but Goku and Shenron caught wind of his movements and moved away. So, Vegita was left to pout in his spot. After Goku finished his wish, Shenron floated back above the two Saiyian-jinns and said, "OK."

With a flash of yellow dragon eyes, Goku's secret wish had been granted. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" Shenron boomed, "NOW I WILL SLEEP FOR ANOTHER YEAR! AND GOD, THE NIGHTMARES I'M GONNA HAVE!"

"Get over it!" said Vegita.

"FAREWELL, HOMOS!" said the dragon as he disappeared back into the dragonballs with a bright light. Goku and Vegita stood in awe as the dragonballs shot up in the air and scattered themselves across the globe. Goku smiled, "That never fails to impress me." He turned to Vegita, "What about you, Vegita?"

The Prince did not reply, keeping his eyes downcast at the ground. "Vegita?" Goku asked.

The silence around Vegita engulfed the two fighters, making Goku feel incredibly awkward. After what they had just learned, the younger felt it was appropriate to say something, "I'm sorry you didn't get your wish, Vegita."

Vegita remained quiet. His eyes seemed to bore holes in the ground. Goku shuffled his feet and realized that he should leave Vegita alone with his thoughts. "I'll see you later, Vegita," Goku said quietly.

As the larger Saiyian-jinn began to walk away, a hand grabbed his right biceps, stopping him in his tracks. Goku looked down at the culprit, a Saiyian-jinn prince with uneasy eyes staring at him. His mouth opened ajar and gently uttered a small plea, "Stay with me."

Before he knew what he was doing, Goku pulled the smaller body against his and covered Vegita's mouth with his own. They devoured each other lips and tongues with unrivaled passion. They continued for several more moments until they broke apart with a gasp of breathlessness.

"Vegita," Goku said between pants, "that's all I want to do."

"What?" Vegita panted, "Make out with me?"

Goku chuckled, "Well, _that_, but," he cupped his hand against Vegita's cheek, "I also want to stay with you, forever."

Vegita pulled away with a light pink blush spread across his cheeks, "Cheesy bastard."

Goku smiled, knowing the insult was hollow. Pulling Vegita closer, Goku relaxed in the elder's arms and rested his chin on the tip of Vegita's tall hair. While the Prince buried his face in his rival's chest, he figured that now was probably the best time than any before the moron fell asleep. "Kakorrot," Vegita muttered against the gi's fabric.

Goku gave a halfhearted grunt in answer, not wanting to end the moment he had worked so hard for.

"Kakorrot," Vegita said again as he lifted up his head from the warmth of Goku's body.

"Whaaaat?" Goku whined, "I just wanna-

"Ask me again."

Goku's eyes snapped open in surprise, "Huh?"

Vegita rolled his eyes, "I said, ask me again."

"You mean...?" Goku asked as he pulled away slightly to face Vegita.

A heavy sigh came before the answer, "Yes."

"HOORAY!" Goku cheered happily as he jumped into the bright morning sky and landed among the fluffy, white clouds. They smiled for his good fortune and congratulated him on his upcoming marriage. After he was done with his tiny party in the sky, he floated back down to his Prince.

Vegita glared at him, tapping his foot impatiently and sneering, "Did you have fun?"

Goku gave him a cheeky smirk, "Not as much fun as I'm going to have with you."

The speed at which Vegita blushed threw Goku into a fit of laughter. Vegita turned even redder with anger as Goku began to roll on the ground while clutching his stomach. "Shut up!" Vegita commanded as he began to angrily kick the laughing Saiyian-jinn, "It's because you say such embarrassing things!"

Goku grabbed Vegita's leg to stop the abuse on his body. Then Goku gently grasped Vegita's hand and asked, "Hey, Vegita, will you marry me?"

Their eyes locked as Vegita shuffled in his spot. He could see bright joy in the other warrior's eyes and smile as he waited for the prince's answer in anticipation.

"…Sure…" Vegita answered shyly.

"AWESOME!" cried out Goku as he jumped up to his feet, pulled Vegita to his body, and began kissing the other Saiyian-jinn's neck.

"Kn-knock it off, you bastard!" Vegita said as he tried to push away from Goku.

Goku pulled away and saw Vegita's flushed face as the prince kept him away at arm's length, "Geez Vegita, as many times as you get embarrassed by me, I'd have to think you were a virgin."

That remark earned him a punch in the face hard enough to knock him off his feet. "I'm not a virgin!" said Vegita defensibly waving his gloveless fist, "I'm just not used to all this touchy-feely stuff you do!" Vegita suddenly found his hand missing something. "The ring," he said, "it's gone."

Goku sat up and looked around, "Wow, the dragon was actually right about something. Do you think it fell off or just disappeared?" He began searching through the green grass around them in hopes of finding the little band.

Vegita crossed his arms and grunted, "I hope it's gone, I wouldn't be caught dead in something so feminine and pretty. It's probably best if we get a band that isn't so degrading to my stature."

"Found it!" Goku called out a couple of meters away.

"….Damn."

Goku took Vegita's hand and slipped the ring back on his finger. "Ah," said Goku, "it fits perfectly now." He nuzzled up against his new lover, "Let's take our time today and walk home together."

Vegita grunted but made no disagreements. Goku took his hand, interlacing their fingers and began to walk them home.

"That dragon isn't really all that lame, you know" said Goku.

"Yes he is, Kakorrot. Don't let yourself be fooled," said Vegita.

Goku thought about the issue for a moment, "Yeah, I guess he is stupidly lame."

About a few hundred miles away, the Son house was bustling with lively activity. There were shouts of orders about what goes where, how high that should be, and to hurry it up! Son was bound to walk through that door any minute now.

Should Goku have suddenly walked in at that very moment, he would find the house full of his closest friends racing about at Bulma's commands. Streamers danced off the ceiling, a magnificently orange five tier cake stood proudly on the kitchen table surrounded with party snacks and brightly wrapped presents, balloons gently hovering over as their strings were tied to chairs, and a banner that stretched across the room reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" in big multicolor letters.

Yamcha pushed away the blinds of the front living room window, looking for Goku's silhouette in the distance but only finding the black storm-like clouds receding behind the forest trees. "Hey, Bulma!" he called out, "It looks like it wasn't going to rain after all!"

Tien scooted a chair back in its place by the table, "That's weird. It looked like it was going to be a really bad storm too."

Bulma wiped her forehead and sighed in relief, "Well, I'm not going look a gift horse in the mouth. Without that storm, this party will go on without a hitch!"

"Well," said Yamcha, "I wasn't worried about the storm. I was more worried about the cataclysmic battle that was going on."

All eyes fell on him. "What battle?" asked Krillin.

Yamcha motioned to Bulma with his head, "The one Bulma set up between Goku and Vegita."

Wide eyes fell on Bulma in disbelief. "Oh, come on!" she said throwing her hands in the air, "How else was I supposed to get him out of the house?"

"What did you say to them?" said Tien.

Bulma crossed her arms and pouted, "All I told Goku was that Vegita had the Dragonball radar. I didn't mention anything to Vegita, though…"

Krillin shook his head, "You're an idiot."

The rest of the group agreed.

"Now, now," said Master Roshi stepping next to Bulma, "it's not as if Goku can't hold his own against Vegita. I'm sure it'll be a short battle if there's any battle at all."

Bulma scoffed, "I'd like have more faith in your words, Roshi, if you weren't grabbing my ass."

It was hours later before Goku and Vegita were in the sight of the house. They had walked and talked, flew for a while to get home a little earlier, and then set down to finish their walk. The sun had set as they casually walked on the front lawn.

Goku sighed, "I hope Gohan isn't mad at me for leaving home alone."

"Isn't it illegal to leave your kids alone?" asked Vegita.

"Yes, and that's why I hope he isn't mad. Or that he hasn't learned how to use the phone yet…"

"He's smart," Vegita said, "I'm sure if you explain what happened he'll forgive you."

"He's too smart," said Goku in dread. He looked at the house carefully, "It looks like he went to bed already. All the lights are off."

The Son home was dark, with the blinds tightly closed and with no sign of life inside. Goku dug in his pockets for the house keys, getting more frustrated whenever he found one empty. "Don't tell me you forgot your keys!" Vegita scoffed.

"I did not!" Goku retorted, "I have them here in my left pocket…," he suddenly recalled, "…and I left my left pocket on the key hanger in the house."

"Kakorrot," Vegita sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "how long does marriage last?"

"Boy, Vegita can't you remember that?" Goku asked.

"Just remind me."

"It lasts for the rest of our lives."

"That still terrifies me," Vegita said. Goku shrugged off his statement and knocked on the door loudly, "Hey Gohan, can you let me in? I forgot my keys."

As they waited for Gohan, Goku got a sneaky idea, "Hey Vegita, wanna make out a bit before he gets here?"

Vegita looked at him in disbelief, "Absolutely not! What if he catches us?"

Goku smirked, "He'll have to learn about us sooner or later."

"You're a terrible father."

"Maybe," said Goku, "but you know I'm not a bad kisser."

Vegita stared at him for moment before caving in, "Fine but just for a little bit."

Goku said nothing as pulled his prince close and locked their lips together. Just as they wrapped their arms around each other, the door swung open and the lights flashed on.

"SURPRISE!"

MTB: And end chapter!

Trunks: How cold blooded...

Vegita: She just has a death wish.

Goku: She must have! Putting this chapter out so late and then ending it like this!

MTB: Yes, I'm so very sorry for the ridiculous lateness of this chapter. (Bows) I've had work and school and other things going on, and to put it simply, I had forgotten about the fanfic.

G, V, and T: Ouch...

MTB: But after receiving a death threat from a reader, I decided to hurry and finish this chapter and quickly begin the next one. (Before my toes were cut off one by one...I'm particularly fond of my toes...)

Trunks: Wow, when those readers want you to update a fic, they'll resort to violence...

Vegita: My kind of readers.

MTB: The next chapter of "Ouji-Sama!" will be up soon! I'll be on Christmas vacation!

T, G, and V: Hooray!

MTB: Next time on "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!"


	10. Chapter 10

MTB: Hello world and all who inhabit it! This is MTB back with another chapter of "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!"

Trunks, Goku, Vegita, and Piccolo: Hooray!

MTB: I'm glad school's out for summer so I can complete this story for the fantastic fans out there… I'm murdering them with suspense and now I have hired hit men on my tail…

Trunks: Yeah, you better update soon or else you'll die.

MTB: Indeed. Now who wants to do the disclaimer?

Goku: I do!

MTB: Really?

Goku: Hells no.

MTB: Aw… (Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except an awesome figure of Kid Vegita!)

Goku: It's adorable.

MTB: Indeed.

Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!

Chapter 10

"SURPRISE!" was the excited shout heard throughout the area.

It was quickly followed by a disgusted, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" and a rush of all the houseguests to the farthest corner of the living room.

Stuck in their particular position consisting of man on man lip action, Goku and Vegita's eyes shot open. Their widened eyes slowly gazed away from each other to the crowd shaking and whimpering inside. They slowly released each other, the gentle smack of lips parting resonating like a thunder clap. The two Saiyian-jinns stood side by side in terror and sheer humiliation. Goku's cheeks in a deep blush as his right hand found it's place behind his head, and Vegita crossed his arms as his face turned an almost painful red.

The Son's house and land surrounding collapsed to a very pregnant silence.

The clock's minute hand circled four times before anyone had any courage to say anything.

"So… um," Goku said nervously, "a birthday party! Boy, I um…sure was surprised."

"Not as much as we were!" retorted Krillin.

Goku blushed harder at that comment as he and Vegita continued to be scrutinized by his friends. He took notice the bright orange cake at the dining table. "Hey, what kind of cake is that?" he asked while he took a single step toward it.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH IT!" screeched Bulma.

"Yeah, I figured," Goku said dejectedly dropping his arms at his side and moving back to his place next to Vegita.

Everyone continued to stay quiet for a couple of more minutes before Vegita became frustrated with the situation.

"Yes!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air, "Kakorrot and I are in a romantic relationship! If you don't like then…well…" he said as he tried to grasp the ideal words, "well then, you can fuck off!" He drove the point home by roughly grabbing Goku's hand and lacing together their fingers.

Goku stood in shock at Vegita's confession of their relationship. No beating around the bush, no taking off to avoid humiliation, no denial. He stayed and let them have it straight. He looked down at their joined hands, it was surreal when Vegita said he loved him before. Now reality hit when Vegita had made his bold move to grasp his hand.

And all Goku could do was smile. He really wanted to kiss his prince right then and there again, but he knew his friends could not handle another shock.

Tien broke the quiet moment that followed Vegita's outburst, "So… how long… I mean… When did you two…?"

Goku and Vegita glanced at each other for a moment before Goku gave an answer, "Um… about a couple of weeks ago?"

Bulma's mouth dropped, "A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO?" She gained slight composure before continuing, " But Son-kun, what about VeeVee? You two seemed to have nice chemistry!" She walked up to the younger Saiyian-jinn as she continued to talk, "I know I must freaked her out at the party but…" she stopped and shuddered, "Oh my God, Son-kun! I ruined the only chance you could have for a happy relationship with a woman," she sobbed dramatically into his chest as she grasped his shoulders, "and so you were forced to go out with Vegita, the Prince of all Homos!"

"HEY!"

Goku shook his head, "It's not like that! It… just didn't work out between me and VeeVee." He pulled Vegita closer, "Besides, I'm the one who pursued Vegita! Nobody made any decisions for me!"

"Are you crazy, Goku?" Yamcha spoke up, "That guy is trying to kill you! I wouldn't be surprised if he's just using you to find your weak spot!"

"WHAT!" Vegita yelled lounging out at him, "As if I could do something so dishonorable!"

Tien was suddenly in the Prince's face, "That's exactly what a coward like you would do!"

Before Vegita had a chance to throw a punch at the three-eyed warrior's face, Goku pulled him away. "Listen," he said to the group, " I know this is really weird and unbelievable but I really love and care about Vegita." He paused as he look around the room at the reactions of his oldest friends, "And he feels the same way about me. I really want you guys to accept us being together."

"We can't accept that!" said Krillin, "You two have been trying to kill each other since you met! Now you're suddenly telling us that you're in love?"

"Yes!" Goku retorted, "What's the problem? Haven't crazier things happened?"

"Not this crazy, Goku," said a quiet voice that brought a hush to the room. Goku looked up at the voice's owner and saw Master Roshi sitting in a chair holding his cane between his knees. The Saiyian-jinn's heart ached as he locked eyes with his mentor's disapproving eyes.

"No one here has ever stopped you when you chose to spare a man's life in hopes that he would change," Roshi began, "But as much evil as Vegita has done and as many times as he has refused to join the side of good, I could never stand by and allow my precious student to be a part of his life." He stood up slowly, putting most of his weight on his cane, "This is not the way I have taught you. This is not the way your grandfather brought you up."

Goku winced when his grandfather was mention; he wasn't expecting Roshi to speak of him. The harsh words causing his anger to seethe with the passing seconds. Was he not allowed any real happiness? Would his grandfather really look down on him in disappointment because of his relationship with Vegita?

"This isn't about what I've been taught," Goku half-snarled, barely able to keep his anger in check, "It's about what I feel."

Master Roshi stared at his student for a tense moment before coming to the only conclusion he could determine was best. "I see," he began, "You seem to care nothing for your friends. After all the sacrifices they made for you. The memory of their deaths at Vegita's hands… did you lose that with another fall off a cliff?"

Vegita held his breath at that mocking question, almost choking on the sense of betrayal hanging thick and heavy in the air. He could feel it all around himself and Kakorrot, wondering if he could actually reach out and touch it. He felt that he and Kakorrot were cornered by it as the larger Saiyian-jinn's arms clutch him tighter to his chest.

"I could never forget that," Goku retorted, "but I'm not going to dwell on it forever. Especially when I know myself that Vegita _has _changed."

Roshi hung his head as he realized that no other options lay near him, "So be it, Son," he said quietly. Leading with his cane, he strode passed them and out the door. He stopped once he was outside and said without turning to face his student, "I hope for everyone's sake, that you do not regret this decision." He left those words to hang with disdain as he continued walk across the Son's lawn and into the cool night.

A shuffling of feet signaled the exit of the guests, passing by the two Saiyian-jinns with either a glance, or glare, or ignoring them all together. Vegita slowly released his imprisoned breath as one after the other walked out the front door, all expecting to never return.

Krillin was the last to walk to the door, but he suddenly turned to face them. He opened his mouth to say something when it was caught in his throat and never reached the air outside. The short warrior then gave Goku one pitiful look before closing the door behind him.

Goku dropped his arms and slumped his shoulders after everyone had gone. Leaving him with only Vegita, Gohan, and Piccolo in the house with him. His sudden limpness was not caused by relief, Vegita noticed, but by surrendering to the defeat he felt.

"So…," Piccolo said breaking the moment, "are you two actually together or is this some weird plot to keep your insurance policy?"

"Yep," said Goku hugging Vegita who roughly pushed himself away, "we're official!"

Piccolo shrugged, "Well, I nothing about your courting customs on this planet or on the Saiyian-jinn planet, so I'm not going to judge nor will I care."

"Hmph," scoffed Vegita, "Nobody asked you too. Just mind your own business."

Piccolo only chuckled, "Alright, I'll be out of your way." He made his way to front door before Goku's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Um, Piccolo," Goku said with uncertainty in his voice, "Will you be back tomorrow?"

Piccolo glanced at him and then at Vegita for a second before answering. He knew his answer would either give the fighter hope or break him. "In a few days," he smirked, "I'll let you two enjoy your honeymoon first." Vegita blushed a deep red at the remark.

Goku smiled as he watch the Namek walk out onto the lawn and fly off into the night sky. After closing the door, Goku was finally able to focus on his son who was left standing alone in the living room. Who to Goku's surprise, seemed unnerved by all the commotion.

"You're still here," Goku said with a glimmer of hope in his heart as he rushed to hug his son.

"I live here," Gohan replied back, crushing all of Goku's hopes and stopping the man in his tracks.

"Oh right…," Goku muttered dejectedly.

"Besides," Gohan said, "I already knew that you and Vegita-san liked each other."

Goku and Vegita looked at him with slack jaws. "When?" Goku asked.

"When you two got married. You and Mom always said that only people who liked each other get married."

Goku beamed, "Yeah, that's right." He shot a grin over his shoulder to Vegita, "Only people who like each other."

Vegita's left eye twitch and his face turned red as he became enraged, "Who cares! Stupid third-classes! I'm going to my room!" He stomped his fury up the stairs and his entrance into his room was made known by the slam of a door.

Gohan gave his father an incredulous look, "He's all yours now."

As he flew through the clouds that night, Piccolo could hardly contain his laughter, "Moronic Saiyian-jinns, they're even dumber than I thought."

Two weeks after Goku's failed birthday party, Vegita found himself trembling outside his new lover's bedroom door. Despite their new relationship, the prince had found that they were trapped in a routine. They would wake up, eat their meals (which Vegita had the displeasure of cooking), and train. Anything romantic had only gone as far as making out.

Which was all completely Vegita's fault.

Sometimes training together led to a touch, which led to a kiss, which led to the two making out against a tree. Before Goku could get his hands any further than the edge of Vegita's shirt, the elder would punch him in the face and scream that the third-class needed to focus and train. They still slept in separate rooms on Vegita's insistence. But in the nights before he went to sleep, Vegita would give himself a mental pep talk that would give him enough courage to get up, walk over to Goku's room and then give up before he could knock on the door.

This was his current situation, this time determining not to be a complete coward and initiate a night together. He raised his fist up to knock on the door but dropped it soon after. Running his hand through his hair as he gave a frustrated sigh, and Vegita mentally chalked up another point for cowardice.

He looked down at his pajamas: the usual short sleeve, blue striped, button up top with matching, elastic waist band bottoms. Was he even wearing the right clothing to convince Kakorrot?

He began to undo the top three buttons on his shirt, revealing some of his chest. Would Kakorrot find this attractive? Or would he need more?

Vegita undid all the buttons and placed his hands on his hips, revealing his chest and abs. Maybe this was too much… Or not enough?

He finally removed his shirt all together, exposing his entire torso. He flexed a bit, feeling quite proud of all his hard training. His pride disappeared however when he was hit with the thought that Goku might dislike such a hard body.

Did Kakorrot even find him sexually attractive?

Vegita slipped on his shirt as he pondered this. Well, he must have, the idiot had made some sexual innuendos to him before Vegita accepted him. Besides, to like someone meant you also had to like to have sex with them.

Right?

His thoughts were interrupted by Gohan exiting the bathroom with a whistle. "Good night, Vegita-san," he said as he passed by the conflicted Saiyian-jinn.

"Night," Vegita muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Gohan stopped in his tracks and looked at the scene before him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Vegita lied, "I just wanted to talk to your father."

"Oh," the boy said, "he's probably getting ready for bed." He raced up to the door and knocked loudly, "Daddy! Vegita-san out here wants to talk to you!"

The flame-haired fighter become immobilized in shock at the boy's naïve actions. He did not whether to thank the brat or kill him.

"Ah, ok!" Goku called inside, "Just come on in, Vegita! The door's unlocked!"

Gohan flashed a smile to Vegita before heading to his own room. Vegita had a sneaky suspicion that the boy knew what he had done, but opened the door anyway.

"K-Kakorrot?" Vegita asked hesitantly as he entered the room. His eyes were met with the swift movement of Goku's red pajama pants sliding up to his waist. The kind fighter turned and acknowledged him, "Hey Vegita! Come on in! What's up?"

_Thump thump_

Vegita closed the door behind him, confirming it with a small click. His heart was surely not ready for this, especially after seeing Goku with his bare chest. He became much more aware of the taller fighter as a man and of his own unbuttoned shirt.

"Everything alright, Vegita?" Goku asked after getting no response from Vegita.

_Thump thump_

Damn it. It was now or never. He was already so close and he would not give up now. He was the Prince of Saiyian-jinns, not some cowardly bastard.

"C-c-…can," he stuttered, "Um…"

Goku leaned down close enough to touch their foreheads together "Are you ok? Did you catch another fever?" Vegita quickly pushed away at the unexpected contact and almost tripped over himself. He gained his composure and starting powering up.

_Thump thump, thump thump._

"Um… Vegita?" Goku reached out to him despite the glowing aura surrounding Vegita, "Are you angry or som-

"CAN WE SLEEP TOGETHER TONIGHT?" Vegita bellowed as the pent up energy released like a hurricane wind in the room.

Both Saiyian-jinns stood absolutely still, Vegita in embarrassment while Goku in surprise of the suddenness of Vegita's yell. Vegita looked down and buried his face in his hands when he realized how stupid he must have sounded.

He also realized how loud he must have been when he heard the stereo in Gohan's room start to consume all silence in the house.

Goku chuckling brought him back to his current situation, "Is that all?" he motioned to the bed, "Sure, you can have the left side." The younger Saiyian-jinn climbed in on the right side and patted the empty spot next to him.

Oh, Gods. Vegita swallowed the thick lump in his throat. This was it. They could never go back to their old lifestyle of battling each other again.

He slowly slipped under the blue cotton covers of the bed next to Goku. He felt his former enemy's arms roughly pull their bodies close. Goku leaned down and capture Vegita's lips with his with a gentle moan.

"Mmmwah," was the sound of as they parted.

_Thump thump_

Oh, Gods. Here it comes.

"Yawn! G'night, Vegita. Turn off the lamp before you go to sleep, 'k?" Goku said before turning away and falling asleep instantly.

Vegita reached over the lamp, flipped the switch, and lay down on his back. He lie there, in the dark, staring at the spinning ceiling fan and listening to Goku's snores while Gohan's stereo play in the background.

"_Need a car? Need a truck? What about a fully operational war machine? No credit check required! Call 999-00XX! That's 999-00XX! Ask for the man with the machete that's slashing prices!" _

Goku was having the oddest dream: he was flying through the air in his room and then started spiraling toward the floor.

THWACK!

"Ah!" Goku cried out as he clutched his head and sat up. He spun around to see his mattress flung on the floor and Vegita standing next the bed frame with the look of pure fury in his eyes.

"Vegita!" Goku said, " What the hell?"

Vegita lounged at him, toppling Goku over and leaving him on his back with Vegita straddling his chest. "Now listen here, Kakorrot!" Vegita snarled as he fisted Goku's hair, "When the Prince of all Mother-fucking Saiyian-jinns comes to your bed, he expects to fuck!"

Goku stared at him in disbelief, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Vegita came nose to nose with him, "I want some goddamn sex."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Goku scratched his head, "With me?"

"YES!" roared Vegita, his voice causing Gohan to raise the stereo's volume even more.

The taller Saiyian-jinn sat up and Vegita shifted to his lap, "Vegita, this is a PG-13 fanfic, we really can't go that far."

"I don't care, Kakorrot!" He clutched his third-class lover's neck and pulled them nose to nose again, "Do you know how long it's been since I've had sex?"

Goku shook his head.

"I don't know either, but I'm pretty sure it was a few months before Raditz went out to Earth."

Goku cringed. A few months without Chichi left him hurting and Vegita had been going without for years. He rubbed the back of his head, "Geez, Vegita. You didn't have to scare me. You could have just asked me."

"I did ask you," Vegita spat, "then you just fell asleep!"

"I thought you wanted to sleep next to me!" Goku explained.

"Am I supposed to just come out and say it!"

Goku gave him a cheeky grin, "No, but it would make you look awful cute asking for it."

Vegita blushed and his mouth fell open. He stammered incoherent babble as he looked away. When he finally collected his composure he said, "Idiot, the Prince of Saiyian-jinns does not look cute."

Goku smirked as he nuzzled against the older Saiyian-jinn's neck, "He's looking pretty cute now."

Vegita huffed and crossed his arms, "You wanna do it or not?"

Goku merely looked up with bright eyes and kissed him.

Piccolo was not an idiot. Whoever implied that he was would be met with a very slow and painful death. He could sense that something had changed. A very big change at that. Perhaps the planet had shifted off it's axis, or the tides were changing, or a major storm was coming.

But he could only sense this change in the Son's backyard.

He glanced sideways at Vegita who was standing a few feet away from him. The Saiyian-jinn was dressed in his usual battle armor, ready and prepared for training. Yet, he stayed on the sidelines, never making any movements that indicated he was about to jump in. Then he looked back at the scene in front of him. Goku was teaching his son a new fighting stance, showing him the stance first and then helping Gohan mimic it properly. He threw the boy a few punches to show how effective the stance was in defensive blocking.

Piccolo looked back at Vegita and then decided to make a rather over-the-top assumption. He scooted over closer to the still Saiyian-jinn while trying not to be too obvious. When the prince caught wind of his actions it was already too late, the Namek was only a foot away from him.

"Hey," greeted Piccolo.

"Hmph," Vegita responded.

"Have you not trained yet? Or are you already done?"

"I haven't trained yet," Vegita said, calmly going on with the small talk, " Kakorrot wanted to show the boy a few things first."

"Hmm…," Piccolo pondered, "I see."

WHAM!

Vegita fell face first onto the dirt, trembling and groaning in agony, "My… my… my back!"

Piccolo looked down at him. His surprise kick to Vegita's lower back was rather light and was not meant to do any real damage. However, if one was still recovering…

"Vegita!" Goku called out as he reached his spouse, "What happened?"

"This is all your fault," Vegita hissed at the taller Saiyian-jinn as he clutched his back in pain.

"I know, I'm sorry!" Goku said while gently rubbing the throbbing spot on his back, "Do you want to sit down?"

"NO!"

"Ok, ok," Goku said as he pulled Vegita up to his feet, "how about I just take you inside to lie down?"

"Fine! And get me an ice pack!" the prince commanded as he limped while holding on to Goku's shoulder for support.

Once they were inside, Piccolo burst into an uncontrollable laughter as Gohan stood next him. "Thanks a lot, Uncle Piccolo," Gohan said looking up at his teacher.

Piccolo stopped his laughter and blinked, "For what?"

"I thought they were in a fight. They wouldn't even talk to each other this morning. And when we sat down to eat breakfast, Vegita started shaking real bad and then got up and left without eating. Now I'm glad to see them getting along again."

"Please don't tell me any more, Gohan," Piccolo said, shaking with mirth, "I can't be wished back with the dragonballs if I die from laughing."

MTB: And end chapter!

Trunks: OMG! Shocker!

MTB: Indeed! The story is almost finished! So don't think this is the ending! There was supposed to be only one chapter left, but seeing how long this one was, I'm thinking two more chapters are left.

Goku: Anticipation!

MTB: I really hope you readers enjoyed this chapter! I feel my writing was a bit off. Please review as well! I love walking up and seeing reviews in my email box! They make me feel like sunshine and butterflies!

Vegita: Weird way of putting it, but ok.

MTB: This chapter took so long, I'm very sorry! What happened was I did not see any reviews in my email and I became very discouraged. So I quit, went up into the mountains to find myself, ran into an Indian who helped me find my Guardian spirit who told me to check my account and I found that I had received reviews but forgot to change my email from my old one to my new one. So all the reviews that I had received were going to my closed email account while I was checking my new one.

T, P, G, V: Idiot.

MTB: Finding those reviews was like gathering energy for a spirit bomb! I was powered up enough to push out this chapter! So if don't see any review alerts in my email, well, I'll just check my account to double check.

Next time on "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!": Christmas is drawing near! What will our newly deflowered Ouji get for his husband? And will Goku ever reconnect will his estranged friends? And will Gohan ever get any sleep with those noisy newlyweds around? That's next time on "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!"


	11. Chapter 11

MTB: Hello everyone! Welcome to the newest chapter of "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!" Oh my gosh… we're almost done…

Goku: We're so close to the end.

Trunks: Wow… did it really need to take this long?

MTB: … Shut up.

Vegita: So this is it! No more Yaoi?

MTB: There will never be an end to Yaoi! Plus, I'm going to write like five sequels to this.

Vegita: FIVE?

MTB: Well, actually three, but whatever! Somebody do the disclaimer!

Trunks: You do it.

MTB: Again? Uhh! (Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I know who owns our brain waves! It's Oprah. It's Oprah.) Now, behold the fanfic!

Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!

Chapter 11

In the months following their marriage, Goku and Vegita lived a rather happy and peaceful life together on Earth. Not that you will ever get the prince to admit. Goku, on the other hand, will have no trouble telling anyone how the days just flew by with unimaginable joy. Gohan will tell you how he is now addicted to sleep aids. Piccolo will smirk and chuckle about how Vegita will not let him come within ten feet of his person.

So, rainbows and sunshine sprinkled their happy glowing charm all across the Son's home and land. They brought happiness and love and gayness like none had ever seen before.

Well, it did; but then December came and snuffed out the sprinkles with winter. The snow buried the happiness and love as well as the roof of the house and the ground. All the while the ice formed over the gayness and the water pipes.

Not to be deterred, the new couple and their son threw another log on the fire, put on two sweaters, and pretended not to have cabin fever. Goku and Vegita also started with their new time-consuming hobby.

"Left! Left!"

"Now lift your leg up! No! Your right leg!"

"Tilt your head to the side… yeah, like that!"

"It's coming…. Coming…. THERE! STOP!"

Gohan froze. His left leg on tippy-toes, his right leg at a ninety-degree angle, and his arms straight up in the air as he tightly gripped two T.V. antennas while standing on top of the T.V. box. After the picture came through clear, Goku and Vegita relaxed back into the couch focusing their attention on the screen and the two puppets hitting each other with bats.

Vegita clicked his tongue, "Change it to the Weather Channel, Kakarrot. I wanna know if we're gonna be buried until spring."

Goku waved off his remark, "Winter's not so bad here, Vegita. The worst part is the T.V. doesn't get reception like it normally does."

Vegita threw his hands up, "I opened the front door earlier and was caught in an avalanche! I can't deal with this kind of weather! We Saiyian-jinns are desert people!"

Goku chuckled, "That's nothing! One year I flushed the toilet and nothing happened!"

Vegita stared at him in confusion, "I don't… What the hell are you talking about?"

"The toilet water froze."

"AH! Damn you, Kakarrot!" Vegita said as he covered his ears and scooted away from him.

"Wait!" laughed Goku, "You haven't heard the funniest part! My butt was also frozen to the seat!" "Are you some kind of idiot?" The prince yelled.

"Um," said Gohan shakily, "Can I get down now?"

Vegita quickly snatched the remote from Goku's hand, "Not yet!" He flipped to the Weather Channel and focused his attention on the meteorologist.

"_Well folks, it looks like more snow is headed our way in the next couple days but it should stop by the 27__th__. So if you haven't finished your Christmas shopping, now would be the best time to stop by the stores! _

Vegita turned to Goku, "Christmas? What's that?"

The taller fighter stared at him until he finally realized Vegita had little to no knowledge of the planet's traditions. "Well, Christmas is an old holiday that we celebrate. It began as a celebration to a religious figure's birthday, but now people use it to bring family together and give each other presents," a sultry smirk spread across the orange-clad Saiyian-jinn, "Here in Japan, however, the holiday is for couples to spend some alone time together and give each other presents."

Goku leaned over for a kiss but Vegita ignored it, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" He sneered as he crossed his arms, "You dumb-ass humans! Always got to make a big fucking deal just to give someone a gift! If you wanna give someone something just fucking give it to them! You don't have to get everyone else on the planet to do it too!"

"I'm trying to do that!" Goku yelled as he jumped his lover. Both of them started wrestling on the couch in an flurry of limbs and grunts. Goku struggled to kiss his prince while Vegita blocked his face with his arms.

"Hey, Dad!" Gohan called out, startling the Saiyian-jinns out of their lovers quarrel, "Is it okay if I can get a some new books for Christmas?"

"That's not up to me, Gohan," Goku said after releasing Vegita from his vice grip, "That's up to Santa!" As Vegita tried to sneak away from his husband, the man suddenly grabbed his arm. "Hey, Vegita," he asked, "What do you want for Christmas?"

A glare was the first response, and then the second response was a rage filled bark, "Don't lump me up with you humans and your customs! I don't want anything to do with this 'Christmas!'"

Guilt reared it's ugly head after such a long time with one look at Goku's disappointed face. "Why not?" the younger asked, "It's a family holiday, too. And you're part of the family."

"I'm the Prince of Saiyian-jinns!" Vegita said without looking at him, "I have no need for those customs!" He pulled his arm away from the younger's grasp and left the living room to go upstairs.

Goku let out a frustrated sigh and scratched the back of his head, "I really don't see what the big deal is…"

"Sorry, Dad," Gohan said as he lowered his arms, "But I'm sure Vegita-san will join us next Christmas."

"I'm starting to think the guys were right in saying he would never change," Goku muttered. He suddenly perked up, "Hey! That's right! It was my turn to throw the Christmas party!"

Gohan hopped down from the T.V. in excitement, "I remember! Last time it was at Master Roshi's house! And you drew the short straw and now we have to have it here!"

Goku got up off the couch, "Crap! And tomorrow's Christmas Eve, too! I gotta call everybody!" He jumped over the couch and bee-lined to the phone. He picked up the blue address book next to the phone, and flipped through the pages to find his friends' phone numbers. The first one he found was Bulma's home and quickly dialed it.

_Brrriiiiinggg, brrrriiiinggg, brrrrrriiiinggg. Click._

"Moshi, moshi," said the feminine voice on the other side.

"Bulma?" Goku asked hesitantly, "It's me, Goku."

"….Oh," Bulma replied then bit her lip, "What's up?"

"Hey, um… you know how I drew the short straw at last year's Christmas party? Well, I'm throwing the new party and I just wanted to invite you over."

The silence on the other end unnerved the hero. He shifted his feet as he waited her response. Whatever Bulma's response would be an indication of the others' response would be.

Finally, she spoke, "Are you… Are you still with Vegita?"

His stomach clenched painfully at the question; the tone in her voice telling him what she would say if he answered "yes."

But he could not lie to her, "Yeah, we're still together."

"….Then I'm not going," was the cutting answer.

"I…I understand," he said before hanging up the phone.

Not to be intimidated by the prospects of rejection, Goku simply went to the next number on the list and dialed.

Tien and Chiaotzu shot him down after he had told them that Vegita and him were still a couple. Yamcha just laughed at him for about two minutes before hanging up. The phone at Master Roshi's house was left to ring without relief in sight. The only one who allowed Goku to ask about coming over to the party without asking about Vegita was the answering machine on Krillin's cell phone.

Goku hung up the phone for the last time. He leaned back into the kitchen chair and covered his face with his hands. "Oh, boy. I thought maybe they had cooled down, but… I guess not."

Vegita stood at the top of the stairs hearing all that had happened downstairs. That "guilt" thing was eating at him in a way he had never felt before. His stomach turned and twisted with the dread of anxiety. His heart followed with twitches and twinges of pain.

Vegita crossed his arms and huffed an air of fury. His fool husband wanted to large gathering for this "Christmas." Many of his friends had denied his invitation for the same reason: the Prince of Saiyian-jinns was still residing at the home. Vegita gritted his teeth; they dare to push these ridiculous traditions on to Kakarrot and then deny sharing them with him?

They would pay for that.

The Prince turned on his heel and made his way to the bedroom he now shared with Goku. He opened the closet door and swiftly removed his armor and winter jacket. After changing, he opened the small bedroom window and slipped out feet first. After closing the window behind him, Vegita blasted off into the winter sky.

After Vegita's departure, Goku entered their bedroom, "Hey, Vegita! Hey, have you seen- Oh." He noticed the light amount of snow and the clothes Vegita was wearing earlier on the floor. "Huh," pondered Goku, "where did he take off this time?"

The next day was finally Christmas Eve and father and son finished putting the last ornament on their evergreen. Goku held his son close as they both admired the finished product. The tree had been cut down earlier that day from a region near their home, covered in tinsel and sparkling from the glittered ornaments that were reflecting light from the fireplace. The only spot left untouched was the very top where the star would sit.

Goku looked at the golden tree topper star in his right hand, "I know Vegita didn't want to celebrate with us, but maybe he'll put the star on."

"Yeah," nodded Gohan as he looked sadly at the tree.

Goku bent down and gave his son a tight hug, "I know it's sad. This is the first Christmas without Mom."

Gohan sniffed as he hugged his father back, "I know she'll want us to have a good Christmas though."

SLAM!

The sad moment was ruined by Vegita slamming the front door open. He stood at the doorway, his jacket covered in snow and ice. He slowly shuffled his way inside followed by a thick trail of snow. He gave them both a hard look as he shivered.

"Vegita," Goku said standing up, "Where did you go? You've been gone since yesterday."

Vegita smirked, "Never mind that now." He looked around the room and saw the tree up. He bit his lip and replaced the insult he wanted to throw about the decorations with a question, "This… Christmas thing… Am I too late for it?"

Goku cautiously smiled, "No, it's not until tomorrow."

Vegita snorted, "Good. I didn't want my time wasted."

Goku swallowed nervously, "Wasted on what?"

The Prince flashed him a smirk, "Why, on your present Kakarrot."

Goku was almost knocked off his feet by the response, "You…YOU GOT ME A PRESENT?"

"Yep. You and the boy."

Goku started jumping up and down and squealing in excitement, "What did you get me? Where is it? Where is it?"

Vegita said nothing but went back outside into the whiteness. The two fighters inside stood still has they heard Vegita give little grunts. Suddenly the prince appeared back inside grunting as he pulled a large white container topped with an enormous red bow inside.

Goku's and Gohan's jaws dropped when they saw it. The container had to be about three meters long and two meters high. Once Vegita had the package all the way inside, he closed the front door and admired the work he did on the other Saiyian-jinns' faces.

"W-w-what is it?" Goku stammered as he stared at it.

Vegita leaned against the door and smirked, "Just a little something from me to you, Baby."

"I love you, Vegita," Goku said never taking his eyes off the gift.

"I love you too, Vegita-san," said Gohan in the same state as his father.

Goku suddenly cracked. "I WANT TO OPEN IT NOW!" he bellowed as he lounged on top of the box, dropping the star.

"No, Daddy!" warned Gohan, "It's not Christmas yet! You'll incur the wrath of Santa!"

"I don't care! I want it now!" he growled.

A stinging blast to the hero's buttocks knocked him off. "You can open it tomorrow, Kakarrot," said Vegita lowering his arm.

Goku got on his knees, clasped his hands together, and gave Vegita the largest puppy dog eyes he could muster. "Please, Okusan," he pleaded, "Just this once?"

A pair of demonic red eyes glared back at the pathetic plea and a voice from the underworld began to speak, "_What the hell did you just call me?_"

Goku dropped his act while his mouth formed a small "o." He found the tips of his index fingers fascinating and started rubbing them together. "Um…," he said weakly, "Ouji-Sama?"

"_That's what I thought you said_."

"Ah!" Gohan interrupted, "I just remember!" He picked up the star off of the floor and raced over to Vegita. "Dad and I thought you might not be interested but," he handed the elder Saiyian-jinn the star, "we were hoping you would put the star on top of the tree!"

Vegita stared at the ornament before responding, "Heh, what's the point of that?"

Goku stood up with a light smile, "It's part of the holiday, and it's kind of a honor in the family. Since it's your first Christmas with us, we wanted you to do it."

Vegita blushed slightly before snatching the star away from Gohan and heading toward the tree. He roughly rammed the first branch he saw into the opening. With a sneer, he faced the rest of his family, "There. It's in."

"Uuhh…," groaned Goku and Gohan, From the position the star was in, the evergreen looked like it was trying to shake hands with Vegita.

"Uh, no, Vegita," Goku started to explain, "It has to be the top. The top."

"Bah!" Vegita growled, "It's on there! Why the hell are you being so picky!" Nevertheless, the prince jerked the star off and hovered to the top of the tree. "Right here?" he asked as he positioned the star's opening.

"Yeah!" said Goku.

With the same force as before, Vegita slammed the tree topper down on the very top branch. "There," he said floating down to the ground, "Happy?"

Goku and Gohan each gave him a thumbs up.

"Finally," Vegita huffed, "Now, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." He trotted up the steps while removing his thick jacket. After hearing the bedroom door close, Goku quietly snuck toward the his gift on tippy-toes in hopes of sneaking a peek.

"Don't go near it, Kakarrot!"

"Aw!" Goku pouted.

The next morning was not coming fast enough; Goku had decided this as he and Vegita lay together in bed. He looked over to his sleeping prince, gently snoring with his arms at his side. Goku stared blankly at him, taking in him without any real thought. He grasped the blankets tightly as he bit his lip. This was the first gift Vegita had ever given him. (Well, not including the gift of himself.) The hero could not even begin to fathom what it could be. Especially since the size of the gift had thrown him off completely.

Goku continued to stare at Vegita as he began to try to put pieces of the puzzle together. Perhaps it was a large case of food, or some training supplies. What if it was something Goku hated? Like a giant tie or a stack of books? How was he supposed to tell Vegita it was awful without getting murdered?

Goku glanced at the clock: 2:17 am. He smirked, it was about that time. The younger Saiyian-jinn began to patiently wait. Three, two, one…

"Don't drop the bottles…" Bingo: Vegita was sleep talking.

Goku had found out about this adorable little asset to Vegita's personality a few months ago. He was awaken around this time by Vegita asking him what he wanted for dinner and then threatening to smash Frieza's face in. The prince's dreams seemed to range from the mundane to bloody flashbacks to the impossible, or was a bizarre mix of all three. The freakiest thing the hero ever heard was Vegita muttering that he was pregnant. A quick check of his ki denied that claim, and Goku was left to feel relieved and a little disappointed.

Goku had also found out that when he spoke to the prince while he was in this mode he could have entire conversations with him. Sometimes getting secrets from Vegita while he lay there without a clue. "Hey Vegita," he whispered in the elder's ear, "What did you get me for Christmas?"

"….Disappointed…"

Goku moved back a bit. Disappointed? What did that mean?

"…Got a box… Get in the box…," Vegita muttered as he shifted slightly.

Goku leaned down again and whispered, "Honey, what's in the box?"

"My… fault… don't disobey me!" the prince said angrily as he grasped the thick comforter tightly.

The younger Saiyian-jinn sighed and smack his palm against his forehead. Tonight was not a good night to try to get anything from the other fighter. He rolled over dejectedly and covered himself with the blankets, "Good night, Vegita."

"…I wanna have another baby…"

It was truly a white Christmas the Son household woke up to. The snow continued on pile on outside throughout the night. The house and surrounding land found themselves buried another four inches on top of the other eighteen from before. The trees resembled tiny mountains throughout the land, each snowflake shimmering in the light of sun. On the rooftop, icicles formed hard spikes at the edges and the snow had long covered over boot prints and hoof prints that arrived the night before.

Gohan raced from his room, almost sliding his socked feet out of control on the wood floor. Stomping down the stairs in excitement, each step lead Gohan to see just a little bit more of the glory near the evergreen. Finally, he reached the living room and saw the beauty of a Christmas tree surrounded by a plethora of presents.

"He came! He came! Santa came last night!" Gohan yelled as he hopped up and down.

Goku and Vegita descended down the stairs in their pajamas with loud yawns. The younger stopped at the bottom of the stairs to scratch his itching belly while the elder focused his sleepy eyes at the scene before them.

"I'm gonna open all of them at once!" Gohan boasted excitedly.

"Hold on, hold on," said Goku sleepily, "Let me just get the camera. Let me take some pictures of the tree first."

Gohan moved across the room like a windup toy tuned too tightly while Goku looked around for the camera. Vegita yawned again as he watched the boy in amusement. Goku snapped a few pictures of the tree and gifts before moving next to Vegita.

"So," Vegita asked, "how does this work?"

"Well," said Goku, "We divide of the gifts according to who it belongs to and then just open them."

The prince turned and looked at the time on the stove, "Let's open my gift to you first. We don't have much time left."

Goku blinked. Not much time left? "Ok," agreed Goku with worry hinted on his voice. He made his way toward the large gift blocking the front doorway and Gohan followed suit to watch. The taller Saiyian-jinn tore off the bow and lifted the top the box. A collected gasp filled the air.

A collected gasp created by a multitude of people coming out of the box and gasping for fresh air. Kuririn, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Bulma, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, Master Roshi, Turtle, Yajirobe, Launch, Oolong, and Puar each emerged their heads from the container. When they all finally caught their breath, they turned to glare at Vegita and collectively bellowed in unison, "VEGITA, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Goku and Gohan stared in disbelief at the circus before them. Vegita scoffed at the massive group, "What are you all pissed about?"

"You locked us in a little ass container!" Bulma shrieked.

"You had plenty of air," Vegita shrugged.

"Just barely!" said Kuririn, "I saw the timer! It said we only had about another two minutes of oxygen left!"

"We all had to slow our breathing!" Yamcha shouted angrily.

Goku finally shook himself out of shock, "Vegita, you locked all my friends in a box?"

Vegita opened his arms to his husband, "Merry Christmas."

The hero stomped toward his lover, "You can't just do that! They're my friends! They could have died!"

"They could have died?" Vegita asked enraged, "I could have died! All that weight I was lugging around on my back! I know at least one of you needs to lose some damn weight!" He pointed to Tien, "It's you. You need to lose a lot of weight."

Before Tien could send a blast Vegita's way, Goku stepped in, "Why would you do this?" The prince's reputation is what had been keeping his friends away in the first place, doing something like this only increased their dislike of the both of them.

Vegita did not answer and looked down at the floor. Goku roughly grabbed his arm, "Answer me!"

A pinkish blush spread across the mighty fighter's face, "It's because… you wanted them here and I knew… that I was keeping them away."

Goku looked at him in confusion, "Yeah, but doing something like this is going to make them hate you even more!"

"Hey, I tried talking to them!" Vegita retorted, "but they didn't listen to me!"

Kuririn intervened, "All you said was 'Come over to our house for this blasted holiday or I'll make you regret it!'"

Goku smacked his palm against his forehead, "Vegita…"

"AW!"

Everyone looked to the direction of the pitiful cry: Mrs. Briefs. She lowered herself from the container and latched herself onto Vegita's arm. "Goku-chan! Don't be so mean to Vegita-chan! He only did it so you wouldn't feel so lonely!"

Despite the fact the nail was hit right on the head, Vegita tried to deny it, "I did not!"

Mrs. Briefs held on tighter, "He knew how sad you were and hated seeing your teary face. When he sees how sad Goku-chan is he gets sad too!"

"No, I don't!" Vegita said as he blushed fiercely.

"All Vegita-chan wants is your happiness! Everything else is meaningless to him! And shame on you for being so mean to him! And shame on the rest of us for not realizing how much Vegita-chan loves you!" She turned to Vegita, "Isn't that right, Vegita-chan?"

Vegita had given up on trying to debate Mrs. Briefs words and was focusing on not blushing so hard. The rest of the group just stared at him waiting for some sort of confirmation or denial.

"I just," the Saiyian-jinn prince began, "I just wanted you to have your stupid party with your stupid friends for this stupid holiday," he hesitated. After putting his hand over his face to cover his embarrassment, he ground out the rest through his teeth, "I… just wanted… you to be …happy."

"Hold on!" cried out Yajirobe, "So you mean you guys are really together?"

"Yeah," Goku nodded.

"…Weird stuff, man."

Kuririn let out a frustrated sigh, "Ok! You know what! I'm just gonna say for everyone else!" He hopped off the container and walked up to his long-time friend with crossed arms, "I don't approve of you lifestyle choice! But if you and Vegita are in this for the long run, then I will support you!" Then he lowered his arms with a regretful face, "I wanted to say that at your birthday party… but I felt betrayed. I'm sorry… You've done so much for me and I should have stood by you."

Goku smiled at his childhood friend, "Thank you, Kuririn." Then he realized something, "Wait, lifestyle choice? What lifestyle choice?"

"Goku," Yamcha started explaining, "There's an entire lifestyle that comes when you choose a same sex partner."

The hero looked to Vegita for an answer, but the royal Saiyian-jinn only shrugged his ignorance.

"Let me guess," said Bulma, "You guys have just been eating, fighting, and fucking since you got together?"

"Pretty much," Goku shrugged.

She let out a sigh and leaned on the box, "Just do whatever you want. I'm tired of objecting."

"I'm tired of objecting too," said Tien, "I missed you, Son."

"We were so lonely without you!" whined Puar.

"If that asshole Vegita makes you happy," said Oolong, "I'm okay with it too."

"Hold on for one second," Master Roshi interrupted, having gotten out of the container without anyone noticing. He pointed his cane at Vegita, "You claim you want to make Goku happy but I won't give him away so easily. I want some proof."

The Saiyian-jinn prince had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"You must make a solemn oath that you must never take an innocent life, or cause destruction to any place, and to protect the earth."

Vegita stood frozen in his spot. Every condition was like a knife to the chest. Never kill? Never destroy? Protect people?

The prince weighed his options. However, one look at the smile on Goku's loving face made the choice for him. "Fine," he said with his heart beating loudly, "No killing or whatever."

Roshi lowered his cane, "Alright." A large smile came to old fighter's face, "Then let's get this party started!"

Goku laughed sheepishly, "Well, that's great, but I don't have enough food for everyone."

A small Capsule container was tossed the fighter's way so quickly, he barely had time catch it. "That's got all the stuff you need," said Vegita as he pulled away from Mrs. Briefs and leaned against the wall.

Goku let out his biggest grin as he held up the Capsule, "Alright! We got a party!"

"YAY!" shouted the rest of the group.

The Christmas party at the Son house was filled with laughter, joy, and goodwill. The presents were opened, the food was served hot, and old friends caught up with one another. The cold outside seemed nonexistent to the team inside, buzzing with energy.

Bulma had just taken another swig of her beer when she noticed something gleaming from her side. She did a double take and found it was coming from Vegita's hand. "Hey, Vegita!" she called out to him, "What's that on your hand?"

The Saiyian-jinn looked down at his hand and recognized his wedding ring. "It's nothing! Don't mind it!" he said trying to hide his hand.

"It's not nothing! Let me see it!" Bulma said excitedly. She grabbed his hand and leaned in close to inspect the object, "What? It's an engagement ring!"

Mrs. Briefs was next to Bulma in a heartbeat, "An engagement ring? How exciting! Vegita-chan is going to be Goku-chan's bride?"

Vegita pulled his hand away, "I already said it was nothing!"

Bulma looked over to the younger Saiyian-jinn who was conversing with Kuririn and Tien on battle tactics. "Yo, Son-kun! When did you give Vegita an engagement ring?" she called out jokingly.

"You gave him a ring?" asked Kuririn, "Boy, you Saiyian-jinns play for keeps, huh?"

Goku turned to Bulma, "Well, for a while now. But since two guys marrying is illegal, giving him that ring was all I could really do for Vegita."

"That's awful!" said Mrs. Briefs, "Two handsome boys like you should be able to experience the joy of martial bliss! Isn't that right, Honey?"

"Uh huh," said Dr. Briefs halfheartedly.

"And I," continued Mrs. Briefs, "will find a way for you two!"

A cold wind passed through the Saiyian-jinns. "Um," said Goku, "that's okay. You don't have to go so far."

"But I must!" she said dramatically.

"Seriously, don't," Vegita said forcefully.

"They're probably gonna do some weird alien thing," said Yajirobe.

"I'm surprised they even got this far," said Yamcha with a laugh, "I thought they would have killed each other in the first week."

Uproarous laughter filled the house at Yamcha comment and was heard outside by Piccolo. The green alien stood against the tree with a dissatisfied frown. "Feh," he mumbled, "Piccolo wasn't invited to the party."

Just then, Gohan opened the front door and shouted to the outside, "Uncle Piccolo! Come on in and join us!"

Piccolo shrugged and pushed himself off the tree, then he tromped through the snow and made his way inside.

It was not long after the party ended that spring arrived. The snow melted outside and the foliage grew back with a vengeance. The sunlight shone brightly over the land, glistening the fresh dew on the new grass. The sky covered with an exuberant blue and fluffy white clouds. The world was newly reborn again and the little family of Saiyian-jinns resumed their unsheltered life outside.

However, just three weeks into spring, a stranger appeared one early morning and knocked on the front door.

MTB: That's it for chapter 11! Next up is the final chapter to "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!" Who is this mysterious stranger who has shown up? Are they friend or foe? And why am I throwing a cliff hanger like this so close to the end?

Trunks: BTW, MTB, the fans hate you now.

MTB: Why?

Trunks: They were all looking forward to a lemon.

MTB: A …lemon? …..NO! MY HEART'S NOT READY YET! (runs away)

Trunks: … Well, fans, as you can see the lemon's going to take some time….Please review and join us for the last chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

MTB: Hello universe of fanfic readers! This is MTB coming at you with the VERY LAST CHAPTER of "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!"

Goku, Vegita, Trunks, and Piccolo: Holla.

MTB: It's been a fun ride… so fun I'm gonna ride it quite a few more times! Which of course means… SEQUELS!

Goku: And…?

MTB: …and one of them might have a lemon….

Fans: Hooray!

MTB: Don't expect them to be any good though!

Random fan: We'll be happy with some junk rubbing!

MTB: Oh my gah… Well, disclaimer time! (Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters! I do own a plushie of Buu however! And you'll never take that from me!)

Ouji-Sama

Chapter 12

The small Son family looked up from their breakfast when the knocking on their front door startled them. Goku swallowed his rice and looked up at Vegita, "Were you expecting anyone?"

"No," the prince responded with a shake of his head.

The knocking continued again with more force and speed. Noticing the impatience of it, Goku stood up and headed to the door.

"Oh!" he happily exclaimed when he opened the door, "Bulma!"

A highly excited Bulma bounced on her toes holding a stack of papers in her hands, ready to burst with anticipation. "Goku! Is Vegita home too? I have the best news ever!"

Goku smiled, "Yeah, he's here!" He shouted to Vegita, "Hey, it's Bulma!" He moved away from the door to allow her inside, "Come in! "Sorry for the intrusion," she said politely as she kicked off her shoes.

Vegita got up and grumbled under his breath, "Not another party…"

Gohan pushed himself away from the table and greeted her with a hug, "Hi, Aunt Bulma!"

"Hey cutie!" she said ruffling his hair.

"Well," said Goku closing the door, "what's the big news? Don't leave us in suspense!"

Bulma quickly turned to face him, "Okay! You remember at the Christmas party, when Mama said she would find a way to get you two to have a real marriage?"

Goku and Vegita paled. _She didn't… _

"Well, she didn't! I did!" Bulma handed Goku the papers, "It turns out the Capsule Corp. property isn't just home to our main headquarters: Papa did something pretty interesting a few years ago. When he first started to do his experiments Papa was getting a ton of fines from the city. For noise, hazardous containments, explosions, and so on. But he found a loophole and actually bought the land our property was on and made a deal with the city so he wouldn't get fined."

The Saiyian-jinns looked at her in confusion, so she continued, "This paperwork states that our property is legally ceded from the rest of the city. Technically, we're like our own little city!"

The fighters were taken aback, and Goku spoke up, "Your dad made Capsule Corp. into a small city?"

"Yep," Bulma nodded, "He won't be fined for any experiments happening on our property! As long as they don't spill out into the streets, he's not responsible to the government!"

Vegita stopped her happy ranting, "Hold on. What the hell does any of that have to do with Kakarrot and me?"

Bulma squealed, "It means that if you two get married on our property, it would legal!"

"What?" The three fighters yelled in shock.

"Unfortunately," she added, "You guys would only be legal on our property, outside the Capsule Corp. gates, you guys would be back to being just another gay couple."

The full-blooded Saiyian-jinns could hardly believe what they were hearing. "Wow," said Goku, "Your dad would do that?"

"Please," said Bulma haughtily, "After all the times you've saved my life, Son-kun, Daddy would do anything for you."

Goku looked over at his prince, "What do ya think? You wanna do it?"

Vegita crossed his arms and gave Bulma a stern glare, "Let me get this straight: if Kakarrot and I were to wed each other on your family's property, it will recognize that Kakarrot will belong to me and me only?"

"Yep!" said Bulma with her hands on her hips.

Vegita contemplated his decision a bit. The younger Saiyian-jinn next to him swallowed the lump in his throat nervously. The older fighter was probably happy the way they were now. There was really nothing tying them together. Vegita could say he wanted out and leave at anytime. Goku's proposal of marriage was more symbolic than anything. He worried the ring on the prince's finger could be gone with a flick of his wrist.

Vegita suddenly spoke up, "Will anything change after this?"

Bulma shrugged, "Not unless you two decide it."

The narrowed eyes of Vegita shot a look to Goku, "I prefer our life as is right now. It could be better but it is acceptable."

Goku blinked, "Could be better?"

Vegita smirked, "I would prefer a palace, some few hundred servants, and that annoying Namek to stop pestering us."

Goku half-pouted as he crossed his arms, "I prefer this house, all those servants will be too expensive, and Piccolo's our friend."

"Like I said: could be better," Vegita chuckled, "Let's do it."

Goku's smile almost reached from ear to ear. "You heard him, Bulma," he said, "We're in."

Bulma joyfully threw her arms up, "Then a Saiyian-jinn wedding it is!" She drew her arms close to her body and squealed, "I can't wait! I'm gonna go home and plan everything!" She winked at them, "Don't worry I'll make sure it comes out perfectly!"

"Ah!" Goku suddenly cried out, "I just remembered! Stay here for a second, Bulma!" The fighter raced upstairs leaving Bulma wondering if he had some ideas to add to her quickly growing list of wedding plans. She looked to Vegita for a clue, but he only shrugged.

The younger Saiyian-jinn jumped over all the flight of stairs to get back to the first level and gave a triumphant snort with his landing. "I forgot to return this to you when you were here at Christmas!" he said showing her the item in his hand.

Bulma cocked her head in confusion while Vegita's face went from stoic to horrified in an instant. The prince knew exactly what was in his hand as the heiress racked her brain to figure out what Goku was holding:

_The Transformation gun. _

Vegita was pretty sure he destroyed the gun about six chapters ago. Where in the hell did Kakarrot get it from? Then he realized it: not where, but _who_.

That damn dragon.

Bulma stared at it a bit longer and asked sheepishly, "What is it?"

Goku looked at her, a bit startled, "It's one of your inventions. Vegita found it in his things and we figured it must have accidentally gotten in there when he was packing."

Bulma took the device from him and gave it a once-over, "Did you find out what it does?"

"No!" said Vegita quickly and Goku followed, "Not a clue." They both shook their heads and shrugged as they feigned innocence. Gohan stood with his arms crossed, rolling his eyes.

Bulma huffed, "I can't for the life of me remember what it is or why I built it." She shrugged while shoving the machine in her pocket, "Oh well, I'll figure it out when I get home."

Vegita began to sweat at the thought of Bulma figuring out the device and making a connection to VeeVee. He could feel the shame making it's way from his toes and ascending. Upon seeing his spouse's twitchy response to the unknown, Goku decided to move the conversation back to the wedding. "So, Bulma," he said, "What should we do to help prepare for the wedding?"

Bulma was a bit surprised by the question. She had expected them to let her take care of everything and they would just arrive at the given time and place. Her bottom lip stuck out with her pouting eyes. She liked the idea of planning a wedding without two burly Saiyian-jinns hovering over everything. Even if it was not her wedding. "Is there anything in particular you would want to have?" she asked.

"Make it small," Vegita commanded, "I don't want to make damn scene in front of people I don't know."

"Yeah," said Goku, "I agree there. I don't want anything over-the-top."

Bulma clicked her tongue; there was one idea out the window. "Ok, and for the reception, do you guys want a DJ or a band?"

The warriors leaned closer to each other as they whispered their valid and invalid pros and cons as they weighed their options. When they reached a conclusion, they pulled away and Goku announced the verdict, "We want a buffet."

The blue-haired mechanic hung her head in frustration and exhaled loudly. "Ok, anything else?"

Goku paused a moment to think, but ended up with nothing, "I don't have any ideas."

"We're warriors not designers!" Vegita growled.

"Alright," Bulma said suddenly feeling exhausted, "If you guys have any more ideas just call me, ok?" She easily slipped her shoes back on as she prepared to leave, "I'm gonna go home and let Mama and Papa know that the wedding is on. Plus I gotta call a few people about your wedding attire. They're quite difficult to make." She swung her head around and winked at Vegita, "Especially yours, Vegita."

The comment left the prince suspicious, but decided to bite, "Why would my outfit be especially difficult to make?"

Bulma gave him an uncharacteristically evil smirk as she began to slowly close the door on herself, "Because Vegita, the bride's dress is always the most difficult part about wedding." With that comment she closed the door loudly and sprinted to her car, laughing uproariously.

Vegita tore open the front door and snarled, "BULMA! You are not getting me a DRESS!" He chased after her on foot as she started her air car. "GET BACK HERE!" he bellowed, launching into the sky to gain leverage on the heiress as she sped off.

Goku and Gohan stood at the front door watching the scene outside with a mix of amusement and disbelief in their faces. "Well," Goku said to his son, "it should be an interesting wedding, neh?"

Gohan looked up at his father with a frown that Goku had seen plenty of times before on Chichi's face. "Don't even think about wearing your best gi to the wedding, Dad," he said scornfully, "you've all ready ruined it." The father and son duo looked back to the front yard to see Vegita ruthlessly tossing ki blasts at Bulma's car as it sped throughout the land.

"It's gonna be a _long_ marriage."

A bloodcurdling cry of an overworked engine and the crackle of Bulma's voice began to fade as Vegita floated back down to the doorstep. He panted heavily while directing a glare at Goku. The younger of the two swallowed hard knowing that Vegita was not panting from exhaustion.

But from rage.

"You bastard…," the Prince huffed, "I can't fucking believe you wished that goddamned contraption back into this universe."

Three curse words a sentence. Goku relaxed for a miniscule second. He learned that the more curses Vegita threw in a sentence the more trouble he would be in. Three was not as bad as the hero figured it would be. He was expecting seven.

Still, he was not out of danger.

"Dumb ass!" the elder snarled, "Do you know what the hell will happen if Bulma finds out about VeeVee? Do you?"

Goku thought about for a second, "She probably would put you in dress."

"Damn you, Kakarrot!" Vegita yelled as he lunged at his husband. Goku fell back and the two Saiyian-jinns began rolling on the ground while they fought.

Gohan simply watched them, "Is this a domestic dispute?"

Many hours after Vegita's attack, Goku shifted through his closet with a hum. Feeling nostalgic, the hero shuffled through the items of clothing as he searched for a forgone item from his past. Finding it in the very back, he plucked it from it's extended spot on the rack. He lifted it up and gave it a beaming look-over.

"What in the seven hells is that?" said a slightly mumbled voice from the doorway.

Goku looked up from his past treasure and chuckled, "It's my old wedding attire. My tuxedo from when I married Chichi." He lifted the old white tuxedo proudly to his new lover.

Vegita huffed at the mention of the hero's former wife as he moved the toothbrush in one side of his mouth to the other, "I hope you don't think you're actually going to wear that for the ceremony."

Goku blinked, "Why not? I'm sure it still fits me." He gave the outfit a once-over again.

"Doesn't matter it if still fits," Vegita said spitting the toothbrush into his hand, then smirking, "Which it most likely won't. But it's hideous and I won't go anywhere near you wearing that. Much less marry you in public."

The younger of the two frowned at the comment before passing the prince to the bathroom. "I'll have you know, I looked really handsome in this tuxedo and when I put it on again you're gonna take back everything you said." He slammed the bathroom door shut with an arrogant huff.

Vegita merely shook his head and set his toothbrush down on Chichi's old vanity. The vanity was given to her as a wedding gift, and went from being smothered in makeup and perfumes to being usurped by old papers, men's products, and dirty clothes.

The prince decided to have his "husband" deal with the mess later as he dropped himself on the bed and stretched. The stretch landed his hands behind his head while he yawned. A click from the bathroom door alerted Vegita to Goku's soon-to-be presence at the bedroom entrance.

One look at Goku's appearance sent the stone-cold Saiyian-jinn prince into a howl of seemingly never-ending laughter.

The younger man looked like he had been squeezed into a small child's outfit. The sleeves ended at the middle of his massive forearms, his large muscular chest looked as if it would pop the jacket buttons askew, and the trousers never made it past his strong shins.

Goku hunched over and walking like a stiff crab, slowly made his way into the bedroom.

"I think it shrunk."

Vegita rolled around on the king-sized bed in amusement, clutching his sides. "OH my Gods, Kakarrot! You look ridiculous!"

Goku gave him a panicked look, "Seriously Vegita, I think I might need some help!"

"Hahahahaha! I can't even breathe right now, Kakarrot!" True to what he had said, Vegita would gasp loudly for breathe before looking over at Goku and falling into another fit of laughter .

The Super Saiyian-jinn looked more worried than ever, "Vegita, you're gonna have to help me get it off! I don't wanna tear it!"

Vegita finally managed to control his uproar to a few rolling chuckles as he stepped on the floor and slinked his way to the taller Saiyian-jinn. The royal fingers began to slowly release the buttons on the straining jacket. After sliding the constricted item of clothing off of Goku's shoulders and pass his arms, Vegita began again with the formal shirt that had been hiding underneath. The princely eyes eating up the hard flesh exposing itself with every button undone.

Goku sighed, "I can't believe how much this tuxedo shrunk."

"It didn't shrink, you got bigger," Vegita said without any bite in the words.

A frown looked down on the prince, "I did not get fat!"

Vegita snorted as he moved the last item of tight clothing that had covered the younger's torso, "Nobody ever mentioned anything about fat." He squeezed Goku's right bicep and smirked when it unconsciously flexed in his hand. He loved the feel of all that power, especially since he knew it belonged only to him. "Your muscles grew," he continued on, "You weren't nearly this buff when I first met you.

Goku scratched his head when he realized what his lover had said. The ascension to Super Saiyian-jinn had bulked him up considerably and all the extra training to control it added to the muscle growth. All the protein in his meals helped too.

Looking down at his spouse, who was unzipping his trousers with a lustful grin, Goku saw that the same must have been true for Vegita. His prince had bulked up quite a bit since their first battle in the desert. He also noticed a bit of a height gain for the smaller Saiyian-jinn. He had grown a couple of inches.

"A lot has changed since that fight," Goku mused. Vegita nodded as he pushed the trousers down to Goku's ankles. The freed man stepped out of the pants and walked into a waiting kiss from the Prince.

With a gasp of breath, they released and Goku picked up a pair of pajama pants off the floor. "I'm gonna finish getting ready," he said gently before exiting the room.

Vegita nodded and sat back down on the bed. He contemplated the new revelations blooming in his life on Earth. He had not expected to stay long: five years top. The Prince crossed his legs and smirked, pondering an impossible "if".

If Vegita had know what was coming when Nappa and he set off for Earth, would he have still held his ground? Could he have fought Goku with so much daring and ruthlessness?

If he knew what Goku was going to ask when he knocked on his Gravity Room door almost a year ago, would he have fought back like he did or just simply said "yes?"

Vegita chuckled at the thought: he would have fought again and again. It was much more fun that way. Besides, Goku had to prove himself worthy of the Saiyian-jinn no Ouji first.

Vegita slowly exhaled his breath then suddenly jumped up in surprise when he felt something touch his leg. He looked down to find a pair of Goku's boxers wrapping itself around him like a snake. It seemed to turn upwards to meet Vegita's horrified eyes.

"You can't have Goku…" it said with it's gargling voice, "He's mine…"

In a flash, Vegita grabbed the filthy garment and threw open the window. He flung the boxers out as far as he could, and watched it fly outward before it made a descent into the forest below.

"TO HELL WITH YOU AND THAT GODDAMN BATH MAT!" Vegita bellowed raising his fist.

Two months had passed since the day Goku and Vegita accepted Bulma's offer of a wedding. While two months was not nearly enough time to plan a wedding for anyone of normal income or stature; the Briefs family proved themselves once again that they were not normal. In such a short amount of time the following items had been built in the backyard for the monumental wedding: a stage for the wedding altar, a seating area for guests, a building to house the reception, and a large backdrop of vines and flowers for the two Saiyian-jinns.

Outside the caterers and bakers began work filling the reception hall and various other workers hired by the massive company finished the final touches on the walkway outside near the family's famous garden. While inside the large yellow dome home, Bulma bit her lip and tried to control the twitching in her eye.

"Vegita… please?" she pleaded.

"….Hell no."

"Why?" she groaned.

"It's grotesque," he stated.

"OH my God, Vegita! I can't believe you just said that!" Bulma shouted, finally cracking from the stress of preparing the wedding, "This is a thousand dollar suit! I had them fly the best materials from all over the freaking planet! It's the designer's best work! He cried when I left his studio with it! Can't you just wear it for one freaking day?"

Vegita took another glanced at the white tuxedo Bulma wanted him to wear for the wedding. He scoffed, "The designer's best work? I'd hate to see his worst." Seeing Bulma fume, he decided to edge her a little more, "And besides your planet's best materials are still garbage compared to the items I've seen in the other galaxies."

Bulma closed her eyes and started counting down from ten. Deciding he had given the girl enough misery for all her hard work, Vegita came out with his real reason for not wearing the tuxedo, "I couldn't wear it even if I wanted to."

Bulma peeked out from her lids and the Saiyain-jinn continued, "I'm a Saiyian-jinn marrying another Saiyian-jinn. My attire should reflect that."

Bulma sighed, "You wanna wear amour, don't you?"

He nodded.

She groaned again and hung the suit back on the hanger. Then she reached into her pocket for the small capsule inside. Pushing the button and tossing it on the floor, it opened with a bang. Vegita saw a medium sized white chest sitting between Bulma and him.

"I figured this would happen," she huffed, "but I was hoping you would accept at least one Earth tradition." Vegita merely grunted at the thoughtfulness of Bulma's gift.

"You're welcome by the way," she said sternly while she crossed her arms. Suddenly a familiar smile overtook her face. A smile Vegita had seen when he last saw her. "Besides," Bulma chuckled darkly, "who would you be fooling by wearing white?"

The Saiyian-jinn snarled at her comment but she simply left the room and filled the hallway with laughter.

Outside, the young usher turned to the guests now arriving. "Hello, sirs," he said politely, "Friends of the Bride? Or of the Groom?"

Kuririn, Sea Turtle, and Master Roshi with wedding gifts in hand, gave him a dumbstruck look. "Uhh…" they answered in unison as they looked to one another in confusion.

"Umm, we're here for the wedding of Goku and Vegita…," said Kuririn.

The usher leaned closer to them, "You're in the right place, but please say 'Bride.' There isn't anyone on that side and I'm quite sure he doesn't have any friends."

Kuririn shrugged, "Uh… sure, we're friends of the Bride." The young man lead them down the aisle to left side of the seating where they had the front row.

"Oh," said Turtle, "Where should we put our gifts?"

A worker appeared out of thin air to snatch the presents from the warriors and raced to the reception hall to place them among the others. "Wow," said Kuririn, "Was a ninja?"

"No," said the usher, "the Briefs family just hired some very skilled contractors."

"Hey! Kuririn! Sensei! Turtle!" a male voice called over from the right side of the seating area.

Kuririn immediately waved back to him, "Hey, Yamcha!"

Yamcha left his seat to sit next them, "Can you guys believe that in a few minutes, we'll be watching Goku and Vegita get married?"

Kuririn rested his elbow on the back of his chair, "Yeah, I couldn't believe it when I got the wedding invitation."

A loud sigh was heard from the Master. Yamcha leaned over to him, "What's wrong, Sensei? Do you still not approve?"

"No," the elder said sadly, "It's just…" He sniffled, "It's just after all I've taught Goku about women, then he runs off and marries a man!" He began bawling in his hands while leaving Yamcha and Kuririn to roll their eyes.

Gohan exited the Capsule Corp. mansion passing the throngs of employees and guests as he headed to the altar. He clutched a pure white pillow with Vegita's ring tied to with a matching ribbon to his chest. Alerted by Mrs. Briefs of his highly important job, the boy warrior went to great lengths to ensure the ring's safety. He knew the kinds of trouble he would be in should the ring be lost.

Although it was not Vegita Gohan was concerned about making angry: it was Bulma's wrath he feared.

While Vegita did prize the gift his father gave him, he could find the ring later if it went missing. However, if Bulma were to discover it was missing… Gohan gulped.

The consequences of ruining months of her careful planning would be dire.

Catching sight of the rushing boy, Kuririn called out to him. "Yo! Gohan!"

The young warrior stopped and smiled before jogging over to meet the other fighters. "Hey everyone!" Gohan said with a short bow, "Thank you for coming!"

Kuririn smiled at him, "You excited about the wedding?"

The boy shrugged, "I guess."

"You guess, huh?"

"So you're the ring bearer, huh?" Yamcha asked, "I wonder who the best man is?"

A chuckle turned their attention to the aisle, "Isn't Son marrying his best man?" Tenshinhan gave them a wave with his joke and Choazu followed behind him.

"Tenshinhan! Choazu! What's up guys?" Yamcha said as he got up to greet them.

"Someone gave me an invitation for an alien wedding and it said there would be free food," the three-eyed man shrugged, "So I came for the free food."

Laughter followed his comment and Tenshinhan and Choazu took a seat next to small group forming. "I see you didn't bother to put on some decent clothing like everyone else," Kuririn teased, noticing how everyone in the group was wearing formal tuxedos while Tenshinhan was dressed in his gi.

The taller flashed a cocky smile, "It's a Saiyian-jinn wedding, I figured that there was gonna be a fight."

"How is Goku doing?" Choazu asked.

"I haven't seen him yet," said Kuririn. He looked at Gohan, "Have you?"

Gohan nodded, "He's getting dressed right now."

Inside the mansion, the Super Saiyian-jinn savior of the universe stared at the mirror as if it had just shown him a vision of death.

Death of his single-hood.

He took several deep breaths and stretched his body out, trying to feel comfortable in the suit. He started walking around the dressing room, but feeling a bit hot he stopped. Glancing at the clock, he bit his lip when he saw the time was almost upon him. He straighten out his white bowtie matching his new white tuxedo for the hundredth time in a half hour.

"Well," said Goku with a spring in his step, "let's go marry a homicidal alien prince!"

Five minutes later, the guests were seated and Goku stood at the altar next to an elderly judge and Gohan. The hero's nervousness was evident in his constant fidgeting and downcast glare. Gohan stood unnerved as he held the pillow carrying the engagement ring.

"Ah," Kuririn whispered, "Look how nervous he is."

Oolong snorted, "You would be too if you were marrying Vegita."

"I get nervous just looking at the guy," Yamcha said.

"That moron," said Piccolo who had arrived just moments ago, "he gets more excited about getting the shit beat out of him than anything else."

The old Master sighed heavily, "They're perfect for each other." The rest nodded.

The band cut of the rest of the conversation as they started to play Wagner's "Bridal Chorus." Vegita took this as his cue to step out and meet Goku at the altar, but a hand on his shoulder stopped.

"Wait," said Bulma, "Take this before you go out there." She handed him a large expensive bouquet of red roses.

The Saiyian-jinn gave her his most incredulous look. "No," he said slowly holding back most of his anger.

"Ah! Why not?" she asked, "It's tradition!"

"Bulma, I'm gay! Not a woman!" he growled and turned to face the white cloth covered aisle. Leaving the blue-haired woman to pout with the bouquet.

"I was hoping he would throw it later so I could catch it…," she said sadly to her mother.

The audience rose as the Saiyian-jinn prince began to make the short journey down the aisle. He noticed that despite the large amount of chairs the Briefs family had ordered, only about a third were actually filled. His face was stone and his arms straight by his side as he looked at his lover. He controlled the twitch in his mouth when he saw the tuxedo Goku was wearing.

_Thump Thump_

Goku hitched his breath when he caught sight of his prince. He had expected no less from the proud Saiyian-jinn. Clad in white amour similar to the one he wore in their first fight, but without the leg protectors. It bore a symbol on his left breast, and a blood red cape draped from his shoulders. The skin-tight suit underneath was a rich dark blue.

The warrior could not stop smiling, he could instantly tell that Vegita hated the tuxedo he was wearing. It was evident in the glare he was giving him as they finally met at the altar. Seeing him even closer, Goku's smile broaden.

"You may be seated," said the judge to the audience. The sounds of shuffling and movement followed his command as the small group sat, and the band stood quiet. Dr. Briefs had just started up his video camera when Bulma and her mother quietly seated themselves next to him. "Join hands," the judge said to the Saiyian-jinns. They each clapped their own hands together. The judge pinched the bridge of his nose. "Join hands with _each other_," he restated. The warriors did as they were told and the judge began his speech, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…"

Vegita hissed lowly to his former rival, "You look ridiculous."

Goku's grin unwavering , "So do you."

The Prince huffed and half-heartedly listen to the judge as he continued speaking. "The ring," the elder judge said to Gohan. The small warrior lifted the pillow to his father and Vegita ungloved his right hand with his teeth. Goku grabbed for the ring but ended up knocking over the pillow from his son's hands and dropping it over the side of the stage. Glove still in his mouth, Vegita mumbled about "imbeciles incapable of doing anything" as Goku leaned down to get the white pillow.

Bulma began sobbing quietly in the audience, "Sniff…. They're ruining my wedding." Several hands reached out to comfort her by patting her back.

Ring out of it's confides and slipped onto Vegita's finger, the judge continued, "Now, do you, Son Goku, take Prince Vegita to be your lawfully wedded… um… spouse? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?"

"Yep!" The taller warrior chirped.

The old man turned to Vegita, "And do you, Prince Vegita, take Son Goku to be your lawfully wedded… eh…partner? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?"

The older Saiyian-jinn shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Closing his book, the judge waved his hand to make the announcement official, "I now pronounce you Husband and…uh… Wife! You two may now kiss _each other_!"

A small kiss connected the two powerful fighters for a moment. Their break launched a hurray from the crowd cheering them on and the band began to perform Mendelssohn's "Wedding March." The guests stood from their chairs for the couple's first walk down the aisle together.

Unexpectedly, Goku snatched his new wife in a bridal carry and shot off into the sky with him.

"Kakarrot! What the Hell?" Vegita cried out, clutching the tuxedo out of shock. "Put me down!"

"Not yet!" Goku yelled against the wind.

Back down on Earth, their friends stood staring at the bright sky in disbelief at the random act. "Where are they going?" Bulma shouted, "They still need to cut the cake and have their first dance!"

Piccolo said over his shoulder, "Let them go. It's probably a Saiyian-jinn thing."

The high velocity the newly weds traveled had lead them 200km away from the wedding venue in less than ten minutes. The larger fighter still had not yet spoken as to why. This had frustrated his new bride quite a great deal.

"Kakarrot! What the hell are you doing?" Vegita snarled.

Goku smiled down at him, "I gotta give you something."

"You couldn't do it there! You have to fly me halfway across this planet first?"

Goku glanced over his lover's shoulder at the ground below, spotting a different continent, "Well, I guess I could do it here." He abruptly stopped his flight causing Vegita's head to crash into his chest. The Prince growled his displeasure in the fabric then felt Goku loosen his grip on him. He floated away from the white clad warrior and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Now, what the hell is so important…," Vegita said, trailing off when he noticed Goku was not paying attention to him. The taller of the two was digging through his pockets, letting out grunts of frustration when he could not find what he was looking for.

A triumphant cry released from Goku's mouth as he held up a piece of crumpled paper. Vegita levitated next him, unimpressed, "Is that what I was dragged out here like an idiot for? A piece of paper?"

Goku unraveled the yellow sheet with a blush. "I wrote you some vows," he said shyly, "I wanted to read them to you."

Taken aback, the prince snapped, "You could have read them during the ceremony!"

"Yeah, but," Goku said blushing even harder, "It's embarrassing like that…"

Vegita said nothing, and this gave the other an opportunity to began reading.

"Vegita," Goku began hiding his face behind the paper little bit more with each word, "'I wanted to tell you that I love you. I know I've said that plenty of times before, but I hadn't realized just how much until this moment." He paused to gain his courage and started again, "'Chichi's death had brought a lot of sadness and darkness in my life and in only a couple of weeks you turned that around. I… uh… I want you to know that I'll help out a lot more around the house and I'll cook with you and I'll continue listen to you talk in your sleep and love every minute of it.

"And every hit I get when we're sparring, I'll think how lucky I am that I have someone who understands just how much I need it. I'm glad that I'll have someone who also gets embarrassed after the …um … love-making with me. So," he quickly inhaled and exhaled before finishing, "So, thank you for putting your pride as a Saiyian-jinn aside to be with me. I know how much it means you, having that pride. It's so great it spread to me and gave me my own Saiyian-jinn pride. And that means a lot to me too. I want you to know that marrying you has given me a strength that is above anything in the universe, it even overpowers the strength of a Super Saiyian-jinn.'"

Goku slowly lowered his vows to try and read Vegita's face, but quickly remembered one last part, "Oh, and, um…. 'If you ever cheat or run off with someone else, I'll kill the both of you.'"

He lowered his sheet again and could not see his Prince's face. Vegita had buried his face in his hands to keep letting Goku see just how red he was. It was impossible however, the older Saiyian-jinn was red to his ears and the very peaks of his forehead and Goku could see it.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

The sounds of Vegita's own heartbeat drummed through his ears like a stadium full of percussion instruments.

There it dawned on him.

Since the first day of living with his former rival, Vegita's heart had foretold this outcome. He groaned miserably: he had been in love with that stupid fool for so long and did not even realize it.

"Vegita?" Goku asked tentatively.

"Idiot," Vegita finally mumbled after a few tense moments, "Don't say such humiliating things to your enemy."

The hero smiled brightly, "I didn't say it to my enemy, I said it to my wife."

The former villain dropped his hands angrily, "I'm not gonna be the wife!"

Goku laughed while grabbing Vegita's right hand, "The judge already announced it! We're husband and wife!"

"The Saiyian-jinn no Ouji," Vegita growled, "becoming the wife of a Third-class warrior… I can't believe it!"

They began their speedy flight back home heading towards the midday sun. Their fingers intertwining together as they started a new life together.

The End.

MTB: Thank you everyone for being with me this far and I hope you enjoyed this story and its very cheesy ending. I also hope you follow along for Goku and Vegita's new adventures in love and marriage later on. I'll fix the problems in this story before beginning the next part. If we don't meet for a while, I wish that you don't ignore the "Thump, thump's" in your life and fight for your true love with all you have.


End file.
